The Legion of Heroes: Flying High Warriors
by Deathlark
Summary: The first war was history, but the second war has just started, with a new rule that changes the entire history of the war itself. When scout and sniper get involved with the war's deeper meaning, they get more than they bargained for. M for good reasons. Description is obscure. Why? Read this story and find out.
1. Chapter 1, Not So Humble Beginnings

The Legion of Heroes: A Team Fortress 2 FanFiction. Story 1: Flying High Warriors - Chapter 1, Not So Humble Beginnings

Author's Note: I'M BACK! After a few months the story is now back up and running, and will be quick-updating with the lap top. The words after "The Legion of Heroes" in the title also dictate what story this is. Obviously right now it's "Flying High Warriors". It will later change to Mechanical Meanders and then so forth.

Like my other story, this is going to have several orders for different sections. Though with this, there's going to be one for each class; or each class gets their own 50 chapters. Including romance. How? WELL READ IT YOU-

Ahem… Keep polite. Anyways…

Yeah each section of this is going to have 50 chapters. They'll average probably about 5000 words per chapter. So that's 450 X 5000 = 2,250,000 words total… Hurrrr. Whatever, I plan this to last a LONG time.

I've even devised an order for it! These stories are also a bit dark, so I added in some darkness raters going from 1-9, with 1 being the darkest. The numbers in parentheses though describe the darkest ones. The numbers before the class name are the actual order I'm going to write them in. Here's how it will go:

1: Scout (6) – Flying High Warriors

2: Engineer (2) – Mechanical Meanders

3: Spy (7) – Espionage Assassinator

4: Demoman (8) – Catalysts and Inhibitors

5: Medic (5) – Healer's League

6: Soldier (1) – Rocketing Disputes

7: Heavy (9) – Massive Conflicts

8: Pyro (3) – Mysterious Encounters

9: Secret (4) - ?

(Sniper doesn't get one since it's tied in with Scout)

Soldier and engineer are blatantly WAY darker than the other ones. The other ones though are a lot closer together, and not quite as dark.

I really hope that you do enjoy it, because I feel that this was WAY better than the old TF2 Fanfic I had up. Wait a sec-

I forgot to mention, this does bridge off of the old story I wrote, known as Legend of the Demoknight.

**TO ANY NEW READERS: PLEASE READ THE STORY FOLLOWING THE LINK BELOW, OTHERWISE SOME OF THIS STORY WON'T MAKE SENSE. JUST SKIM OVER IT, IT SHOULDN'T TAKE VERY LONG.**

Link: .net/s/6992017/Tale_Of_Hero_Legend_of_the_Demoknight

Well that's cleared up. Enjoy reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Team Fortress 2. That belongs to Gabe Newell. I am not Gabe Newell.**

…

I didn't know how many thugs were after me, but if I counted I would be dead. All I had on my mind was to keep running. I've been able to win marathons, so it wasn't anything new. I heard gun fire go off as I blazed passed everyone. It wasn't anything new, like I said. I jumped across cars, and over people's heads. It had gained the attention of police, who were now in hot pursuit of both me and my pursuers.

I needed to cross an intersection otherwise the pursuers would make it harder to get to Max. It was a red light, and I saw the walk sign in the nearest intersection going to the left. At the worst time possible, it turned green and the cars revved to get moving. With no other choice, I climbed up the traffic light pole, and I was on top. Bullets scraped my clothes. One barely collided with my arm. It stung, but I didn't care. If I didn't keep moving a bullet might just get me somewhere worse. I jumped off the end of the pole while running, and jumped again in midair. I don't know how I double jump, but I manage to do it.

Anyways, I jump over the pole and double jump making it to the street light. I was still running, so that counted. I repeated the same process getting to the other side of the street. I had crossed the corner by running on the street lights. The tall skyscraper now was in my view.

There wasn't enough time to get there though with all the soldiers on my ass. The bullets whirred by my head as I kept fleeing for my life. I ran into the office building not giving a damn about what the security or anyone else thought. I ran up the steps not waiting for anything. Once I was on the fifth floor, I exited the stairwell and charged at a window that was facing an apartment building. From there it would only be a few blocks before I got to the Empire State Building. I took out my pistol, shot a window. The glass broke into a large hole. I jumped through that window and shot out another window. I did my midair jump and safely got into the other building.

Just when I was headed for the window in that building another dozen thugs come out of the stair well and start unloading on me. I only had one way to run, and that was backwards. I could make it to the street light, but it was a massive jump and a huge risk. With nowhere else to run, I pivoted and launched myself out of the window down 40 feet. I midair jumped and managed to get to the streetlight. I wrapped my arms around the steel, and slid down safely. The Empire State building was a few blocks away. I was running down 5th avenue when I spotted another limousine full of soldiers. How many are there?

Thinking I quickly I ran into the nearby office building and ran up all the way to the roof. I found the air vents and immediately squirmed into it. I had to do everything I could to get these soldiers away from me.

I squirmed around in the vents until I saw several soldier pour in through to front door, and interrogating the frantic owner of the building. He went behind his desk when they were done, and they started searching everywhere.

Three years have passed and still the adrenaline of being hunted down hasn't changed. I should explain some facts.

Three years ago, the war between the RED and BLU companies ceased their fighting. Things were low-key for a year, but apparently a BLU agent stuck its nose into RED's business. They started bickering around with each other until a year later when they announced they were fighting again. This time they have a supplier since they can't pay for the weapons easily. A company called Mann Co. supplies weapons, and they've taken up supervising the war so it doesn't get "out of hand".

They started recruiting people again by the dozens, looking for the same characteristics for classes just as in the last war. However, we had been brought up by Mann Co. as the strongest soldiers to be in the past war. We were the only ones too. Maximillion Voncher, and me, Matt Tamolli. We were great friends…

They asked several times to join them in the war, and we turned them down each time until we received a warning that they would hunt us down until we cooperated. We ignored that. Ever since then we've been on the run, and it brought us from one coast to the other in the US. I've been taking most of the heat due to my athletic ability, and my more adequate guns for close range. Sniper is quite grateful for it actually.

He was cooped up in the Empire State building on the top second to top floor. No one but me knew he was there; which was a good thing if I could get all these guards off my tail.

I sat in the vents motionless until the coast was clear. I dropped in from the ceiling without making a noise. The store owner saw me. He must be surprised to see a 20 year old (still young adult looking) person drop out of the air vents dressed in only a white t-shirt and shorts. I dashed off in track of the Empire state building.

Needless to say, I was spotted _again_. How many damn watchmen and soldiers are there?

They chased me into a clothing store that was just a sprint's distance from the skyscraper. Everyone started panicking when they saw dozens of armed soldiers run into the store hunting me down. I dashed through isles of clothing and jewelry. The pungent smell of perfume dazed me. I was stalled due to bashing into a person.

It was too late. I was surrounded by the men with all guns pointed at me.

"Stay right where you are and come peacefully," one of the men demanded. I looked around at the number. I put my hands down behind my back. I rarely used this shot, because of fear that I would get addicted. I stuck the adrenaline shot unseen behind my back. Immediately my mind shot off. I dashed through the crowd dodging bullets. They immediately stopped firing in fear that someone other than me was going to get hurt. I ran up the escalator. Soon I was in the pottery section. It wasn't all clothing apparently. I saw a perfect display cabinet.

I slipped into it without being noticed. The men disbanded in order to find me. I was having trouble containing myself due to the adrenaline shot.

I knew I would be found, so I took out my scattergun in preparation. This had gone on too long.

I waited an interminable minute until I started hearing large footsteps. My heart raced as I knew what was coming my way. I prepared myself.

As the cabinet doors swept open, I rammed my scattergun into him and fired. He went flying back with the force, and the crashing glass and clay signaled where I was. Jumping out the cabinet, I sweep kicked one of the soldiers and shot another one getting in the way. I jumped over the escalator bar and flew down the open area. I did my double jump to avoid getting hurt. I dashed out of the store eagerly running to get to the skyscraper.

Needless to say, I was spotted **AGAIN**. They really are going full scale. I was forced into a building right beside the massive tower, and was forced up eight flights of stairs. At the end, I had back trotted shooting down all the soldiers. I thought that was it when I finally rested in a bathroom.

It was too late when the door swung open and a soldier in a hazmat suit was there. I was too late to reach my scattergun. I tried to punch him but he grabbed hold of my hands. He took out a large canister and took off the top. His unforgiving eyes were that of a pyro's as he shoved both of my hands into the canister.

It had to by hydrochloric acid. My hands burned more than they ever would have due to fire. I screamed and hollered in pain. It was tactical. I couldn't wield a gun if my hands hurt too much to hold one. I knew right then and there, after 14 attempts, that I was defeated. The hazmat man handcuffed me above my hands so they would not sting. At least that was one thing nice about him…

As we stepped outside, I think sniper may have heard me scream somehow. I think my walky-talky was on. Because the next thing I know, the man gets shot in the head out of nowhere, and plops dead. I quickly realized, and held my hands in the air. Soon the cuffs were broken and another band of soldiers were headed my way.

My hands hurt furiously, but I had to ignore them. The Empire state building had guards, and they would stop anyone armed without authority. I snuck in out of sight. I had adopted tactics by watching spies.

When the men tried to enter, they were immediately stopped by a wall of massive, hulking security men. They argued, and I snuck into the elevator room. I used my foot to press the buttons since my hands were so burnt up. They were horrifying. The acid had peeled the skin away, and deep red flesh was showing in its place.

I sighed in woe as the door opened up to the 2nd to top floor.

The address was 27134. I bashed my head against the door, and soon enough sniper opened it.

"Wow scout. You made it mate. I was thinkin' you were gonn- HOLY SWEET DOOLEY!" he screamed in horror as he saw my hands. "What the bloody hell happened?"

"The man you sniped dipped them in hydrochloric acid… Thanks for shootin' him down," I said.

"Don't mention it…" he moaned.

"Sniper. I'm throwing in the towel," I told him.

"What?" he asked in shock.

"This is the fourteenth time, and I'm not going to walk away unhurt this time. They're determined, and I don't want to get hurt any more than I already am hurt. Can you understand that?" I asked. He was silent for a seconds.

"Yeah… I guess. You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Then we need to call them. I still remember their number."

…

I didn't like to dress for anything. I felt that shorts and a hat were all a man needed to be decent, and I was more of a man than anyone else.

The meeting was today, on discussing some of the new tactics. I convinced the administrators to finally settle down and handle things in a more business like matter.

A recent issue had been recurring. We didn't have enough people willing to fight. The original problem had gotten a lot wider and people are afraid to fight for those reasons.

The economic boom may have helped America, but it certainly put a dent in the mercenary business. Less people were poor in other hand. It may have seemed corrupt, but it was the way we made our living.

I sat down at the head of the table while the BLU and RED men/women sat opposite to each other, avoiding eye contact at all costs. I waited till all the seats were filled until I opened up.

"Greetings gentlemen. It seems we got some problems," I stated.

"Indeed Mr. Hale. We're very angered about some of the weapons quality. Can't you supply us with more modernized weapons? These don't kill fast enough and break down too easily. Plus they don't hold as much ammo as they should," one of the BLU men complained. Soon people joined in until I needed to step in.

"Metal doesn't grow on trees ya know. They're mined by men and there's only so much of it. These weapons cost a lot to make, so shut the bloody hell up or else I'll force you to," I threatened. I felt adding violence made things more effective. The argument was quickly silenced.

"Mr. Hale… We recently received a call from Maximillion Voncher," the RED administrator stated.

"Who is he again? Sounds Australian," I thought. Probably a sniper.

"He was one of the two survivors from the first war. After several attempts, he and Matt Tamolli are going to fight in the war. They were the most skilled people for their time. Max is a Sniper and Matt is a Scout," she replied. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a bit of sorrow in the BLU administrator's eyes.

"Okay, so?" I asked.

"We've been in debate on who should get who," the RED administrator said. Both the RED and BLU administrators closed their fists tightly together.

"Anything?" I asked. They shook their heads. "Then let them decide! Arguin' won't get anything done," I flatly said. They looked at each other peculiarly.

"They'll choose the same team! We need to divide it equally so that one team gets one super soldier!" the BLU administrator exclaimed.

"Alright… Then who wants who?" I asked.

"Max," they both proclaimed in unison. Realizing that, they quickly responded, "Matt!"

"Okay. You know what? You are Matt," I said pointing at the BLU administrator. "You are Max!" I exclaimed pointing at the RED one. "Flip a coin to see who gets the first choice by me." I took out a coin, and flipped it in the air. RED called heads. It landed tails.

"Alright. So this first choice goes to BLU," I said. "Okay… here we go. Ene-mene-minie-moe. Catch a cheetah by the toe. If he hollers kill him now, ene-mene-minie-moe." I stopped pointing at the RED administrator.

"Alright. RED will get Max, and BLU will get Matt. It's settled. No it's, if's, and's, but's, or or's," I proclaimed. Everyone nodded.

"On a related note Mr. Hale," said a voice from the other side of the room. "On the topic of recruits, we've been struggling to find them, and it's getting more costly to bring them in. They're starting to be found in areas as far as China. These tickets cost several thousands of dollars, and if we don't find ways to handle this situation, this operation would go completely bankrupt." I was silent for a moment. "Mr. Hale?"

"Shut up damnit. I'm thinking," I groaned. This wasn't good. If it costs too much money to get soldiers, than this entire business was pointless and a waste of time. "Can we get back on this subject for the next schedules appointment?"

"No sir. The next appointment is weeks away. If this issue is not dealt with we could be dealing with bankruptcy in a few days if we don't get more sponsors," the lawyer answered.

"Bloody hell… Does anyone have ANY ideas to help with this calamity?" I asked. No hands were raised. Just then one hand two seats away from the BLU administrator raised her hand.

"Yes miss?" I asked.

"Well… This may sound kind of pointless… but all the people we can find that are suited for the job… are men," she started. An immediate uproar was caused, but I settled it.

"Go on?" I asked.

"Many applications from women have shown up, faking their identity as men. These people are closer than you'd expect; most of them in the U.S. in fact. It would cost them only the worth of train tickets to get here. We'd save large amounts of money," she replied. People around the table started to become interested.

"That's outrageous. This war has been nothing except honorable including the men fighting it. Women shall not interfere with this fighting. Besides, I think they would distract all the men fighting," the RED administrator complained.

"I don't think there'll be any love spread around when their lives are in danger every day," the BLU administrator countered.

"And what do you know about this, miss newcomer?" the RED administrator interrogatively asked.

"I'm saying that women won't have an effect on battle," she replied, clenching her fists.

"Trust me. I know the soldiers. They would not like this-"

"Who cares what the soldiers think? We are in an economic crisis and we need every morsel of money we can get."

"This will corrupt the battlefield! Anyone who won't disagree will become infatuated with lust and all this-"

"I'm serious! This won't-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "THIS ISN'T GETTING ANYWHERE!" There was silence.

"I'm the one with more expertise! There shall be no women-"

"No. The women will be included," I over ruled.

"But Mr. Hale-"

"NO BUT'S. If women don't get involved, we lose everything. But to compromise, we will keep looking for male soldiers. We'll have to get more money savvy, and need to start looking for more donors and sponsors. I want all of you to start working on that now. From now on, the RED and BLU companies will start accepting female applications. Mann Co. will now start designing outfits for females as well as adding expansions to your current bases to house nine more soldiers. It will be pricey, but it will save us a fortune." The room was silent.

"You are all dismissed," I said, gritting my teeth. The RED administrator was the last to leave. She was clearly displeased. She left the room silently.

The BLU administrator emerged from where she was.

"Thanks for standing up for me Saxton," she started off.

"It wasn't a problem. I liked the idea from the start," I had told. Secretly, the BLU administrator had realized this and told one of her men to bring up the solution. I was going to defend it unless everyone else overruled. We walked down the corridor heading to my office.

"So what is the case on Max and Matt?" she asked.

"I'm not sure. They probably won't die. It's good and bad," I told her.

"How so?" she asked.

"Good as it will raise us large amounts of money. Bad…"

"Hm?"

"The RED administrator did raise a good point. Max and Matt will probably get comfortable to the environment of war, and safe since they are so powerful. What I'm worried is that, like she said, is that they will start to fall in love with any of them. I think that is what she was primarily concerned about."

"I see her reasoning…" She leaned on me. "But I know men. The good ones will not get distracted from their business even with a spouse in the middle."

"I'm not sure… I'm just not sure on this one…"

…

We were going to be picked up at a train station at the uptown area.

When we got there the train was there, waiting for us. It was made of 4 cars; one half blue, and the other red. It was a bit self-explanatory which one was for which team.

"Hello Matthew Tamolli and Maximillion Voncher. Max is to be assigned to the RED cabin, while Matt is in the BLU," he said.

"Wait-? We're being split up!" I asked.

"Yes," he flatly said.

"Damnit why I oughta-!" I said, pulling up my sleves.

"Scout don't get mad. It's no use," Sniper reminded. I grunted and took my spot in the blue cabin. They were apparently expecting more members to come in; apparently 4. I didn't know they had so many casualties. I had a walky-talky though with sniper.

"Sniper… I have to wait for 4 more people. What about you?"

"Only 3. When did the demand get so high?" My face immediately went blank as I saw someone emerge from the corner. "Sniper… why is there a damn woman here?"

"What? You're lyin' aren'tcha?"

"No… A RED scout is headed your way," I told him.

"You're right…"

"Have yours on. I'll need to hear this." He stuffed his walky-talky in his pocket, and I remained quiet.

"Ey, what's up?" she asked. She sounded a bit older than me, considering she was a scout.

"G-day. Where are you comin' from?" sniper asked.

"Just the end of the line…"

"C'mon… don't be afraid to be open." I knew sniper was trying to get as much information out of her as possible.

"Well… my family died… by the hands of an arsonist."

"Aw, that's a shame. I've been through 'lot worse."

"I don' think there's too much worse than that, considering I got a few third-degree burns." She sounded a bit irritated with him.

"Calm down lad. Didn't mean to make ya mad." She growled and then took her seat.

"Bit of a bitch isn't she?" I asked. I didn't like the idea of women serving in the war… It was unethical. A waste of money too, since they're probably not as good at us.

"Oi… I think she's mainly mad though."

"Whatever. Hope she dies."

"Scout!"

"What?"

"That's a bit brash don'tcha think?"

"Whatever. Women shouldn't be in this war." Sniper growled, and then silenced his walky-talky.

"What the hell man!" I shouted. No response. Well fine! He'll be fine in a bit… I'm sure he'll come to his senses.

As I waited, another pyro got on sniper's car, and a spy too. Both of them male. Along the line a new face emerged, and it was a female. I immediately rolled my eyes and looked into my book.

"G-day. Which car one am I on?" she asked. How the hell did she not know which car it was? They're painted the colors of their team!

"What's your name miss?" the conductor asked. Right… They know our names…

"Laura Arland."

"Okay. You are assigned to the blue cabin."

"Thanks mate." She walked in, and I actually didn't get a good look at her first. She had long blonde hair, tied at the end of her hair, and was wearing the same hat that sniper has. She was dressed in visually uncomfortable clothing that probably exaggerated her looks. She was about my height, and extremely skinny. I just kept to myself and my book.

By the time we departed only one more BLU heavy had boarded. I had fallen asleep by then.

I woke up immediately to a tapping on my shoulder. I immediately took out my bat, and smacked whoever it was. I didn't clear up my eyes before doing so…

The look across my face was clearly embarrassed. Fortunately the heavy was sitting in the back completely asleep, and in his wonder land. She grabbed my shirt and brought me to her face, and she was extremely mad.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" she yelled. Her Australian accent was gone? She quickly covered her mouth and blushed. "I mean… What the bloody 'ell was that for?"

"I- I-" I stuttered before she punched me across the face. For someone quite skinny, she had a powerful right hook.

"Why the 'ell did you do that!" she screamed again. I tried to stammer an apology until she punched me again. God damn! Why did she keep doing this? And why did it hurt so much? I got up yelling and ready to punch her. That woke the heavy up with a scream.

"Stop little fighting!" he said pushing into our fight. I was about ready to punch her back. "Team cannot punch other team man!"

"And why not?" I asked. Gritting my teeth. I think my nose was going to bleed.

"Because team must support each other! If not, we die. Simple as that," he said, in his strong Russian accent. We were all silent for a few seconds. My nose was bleeding now…

"Damnit I need some tissues!" I yelled angrily.

"Where's my bloody stuff?" she angrily said.

"Ugh…" the heavy moaned. Suddenly the walky-talky turned on once I was away from everyone.

"Sorry for bein a grump scout. Just be a bit more open."

"I'm not havin a good time…"

"How so mate?"

"A female sniper got on before we left… And she woke me up probably trying to ask me something. I hit her in the face with my bat, and then we started a fight."

"What happened?"

"Well I didn't realize that we were fighting, so I got punched twice in the face before the heavy tries to stop the fighting. It's kind of annoying when she got the first punch and I didn't even-"

"Scout, you got your ass handed to you didn't you?"

"How did-"

"I'm just messin' with ya mate." I was actually worried there. I did get my ass handed to me, quite badly too.

"Well my nose is bleeding since she punched me twice."

"Sure it wasn't anything else?"

"YES. DON'T GET ANY FUCKING FUNNY IDEAS!" I had yelled a bit too loud.

"Be quiet over there ya bloody parker!" she yelled from the other side of the train.

"Oi she sounds a bit fussy."

"She's annoying."

"She sounds fine."

"Not to me."

"That's cause you're thickheaded."

"What do you mean, _I'm thickheaded_?"

"You're not willing to open up to others. Not even yourself."

"That is not true!"

"Don't lie to yourself scout. You really are just a bit clogged up in the noggin!"

"NO!" I hung up after that. I grunted angrily to myself… I know what is right and what is wrong… He just doesn't know what he's talking about.

…

I was reading my magazine when I heard scout yell something, _AGAIN_. He yells way too much. He's a jerk too. I'm not going to cover his ass out there on the battlefield, no matter what the preacher heavy says.

Unfortunately I forgot to fake my accent that one time… I hope he doesn't figure that out, otherwise he'll go blabbing it to the heads and I'll get kicked out for sure.

I stifled a bit in my position. I knew I should have chosen a different suit. It felt a bit too tight on me. I still felt like I was going through puberty, even at 20.

I just needed to keep my cover and seem adult, and Australian. I couldn't have people thinking that I was actually from Los Angeles. I was very adult looking, but not quite as adult acting. I still felt like a teen inside.

I always very subconscious. I didn't want anyone to look at me like a whore, but my natural appearance just throws it out to the world. I was always asked out to dates in high school. I never liked any of them though since they were all jerks.

I have slightly tanned skin, a slender body, a tall buildup, long hair, blonde hair, big breasts, and a big butt too. I feel embarrassed sometimes about it, and I really try to hide it. The clothes I was wearing did as good as a job as they could, but I feel that I'll always be a gazing glory to all these men out here… I didn't want to be viewed as a porn star.

That said, I hope no one gets a crush on me. I came here to fight because I had nothing left. I was broke and abandoned from the start. I was adopted, but at college, my new parents died in a plane crash. I'm here to just live until I die… Which is ultimately what will happen with whoever comes here.

If I somehow do manage to get out, I think I'll just live privately somewhere dislocated from everyone in the world. A place where people can't find me, and they can't judge me.

I fell asleep. The train ride was going to be a full 24 hours, so I might as well get as much sleep out of it as I can. The monotonous engine of the train really helped.

Of course, I woke up when scout yelled out again.

"SHUT UP DAMNIT!" I yelled, still maintaining the Australian accent. He groaned loudly, but still went back to what he was murmuring about. What was he doing anyways? There's no internet on this train, so how could he be on a webcam?

I snuck up behind him and sneakily peered over the seat. He was talking into a walky-talky.

"Look, I don't care man. Yes really! What the heck do you think? Yeah, yeah okay. I feel like this is driving a stake between us. Just this situation… I mean we were such great friends from the war… and now this business of women getting involved just screwed it up. I know. Let's just wipe the slate and start over. Alright. Sleep well," he said. I didn't expect him to finish so soon, and he turned around to see me peering over.

"AGH WHAT THE FUCK!" he yelled.

"Woah just calm down scout!" I said. I still held up the Australian accent. "Uh… Who was that? And what's with this war?"

"That was a friend. And this is none of your business."

"Oh come on? You can't tell me?"

"No! Not after you gave me a nosebleed and punched me twice!" He turned away and walked to the front of the cabin, away from where I was sitting. Oh he would open up in due time. He would open up…

…

Well then, that's that for a first chapter. I feel really excited about this.

Two more chapters until I will work on a new chapter for my other story. If my mind gets stale I'll write a chapter for a reserve story I have specifically set up.

There isn't anything else, so please be patient until the next chapter comes through.

If you have an account, and you liked the story, please leave a review out of courtesy, or add it to your favorites list to let me know that you appreciated the story. If you would like to know when it gets updates easier, add it to your favorites list or alert list.

Thank you for reading, and have a good day!

~DTH~


	2. Chapter 2, First Day of Hell

The Legion of Heroes: A Team Fortress 2 Fanfiction. Story 1: Flying High Warriors – Chapter 2, First Day Of Hell

Author's Note: This story is raunchy. Didn't really mention that…

If it's clear from the writing that was in the last chapter, this story will be a bit more corrupt than Legend of The Demoknight was. Fortunately nothing _too _mature occurs for at least the majority of this story.

Oh right! I'm an idiot… The series of the first 8 (1-8) do tie into each other? How? I don't spoil things. I never do.

By the way some crap is getting a bit smeared on my life, so the rate will slow down, noticeably. Sorry. =/

Oh well. Just have fun reading as usual.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Team Fortress 2.**

…

I kept indignant to _her_ throughout the rest of the ride. I felt like this was being forced upon me unwillingly for some reason. In a way, I would have objected to letting women in.

Sniper seems to cope with it a lot better. He's a lot more agreeable so I can understand that.

By the time we arrived at the war field, it was 5:00 at night. The air was brisk as the three of us stepped out, me going first and heavy last. A soldier, who was clearly the team leader, came to greet us.

"Hello cadets. You will be briefed momentarily. I must settle some business back at the base. Be back in a minute," he told us. This field was different. There were separate living quarters instead of them being directly on the bases. They were kept under security, and lock and key, making sure that no one could get in. That said, the living areas were just as large as the base itself. There were 20 bedrooms , a cafeteria, an office for the higher people, an armory, and some other junk.

The base was no less complicated, but not to the degree of the last one. There were 4 alternate routes from the way here to the intel, compared to the previous 9 that was in the last battlefield.

Our team was filled up once we were there. We apparently had a good day and hadn't lost anyone, while we got their pyro and their female medic. New members come every two days.

We had a daily salary, unlike how I thought that they were using the earlier system. However you can get your salary raised by proving yourself as a skilled soldier. Apparently the money gets sent to whatever you want it to if you die. I'll be sending it to a veteran's care if I die.

The team has 20 people; at least a female and male for every class, and one randomly selected female or male class member gets added on. Our team has an extra male engineer and an extra male sniper. The Red team has an extra female pyro and male spy.

We started investigating the area. This was an off day, as every two days new members are in. So it naturally goes fight, off, fight, off, fight, off, and so on. Sometimes an on day will be excused, but a fight day follows immediately afterwards.

At one point I started getting bored so I decided to meet up with some of the group members, excluding the females.

I had some good lengthy conversations with all of them, excluding the demo, who fell asleep the first minute. Here's mine with the soldier.

"Hey soldier. Wait up a sec'?" I asked him.

"What is cadet?" he asked. He was a lot softer than the soldiers I remember…

"Just wanted to know our battle plans," I told him.

"Well glad you ask son! It's always good to brief your men on what to do _right_!" he exclaimed. He marched over, guiding me to the map room.

"As you can see here, their base has some crucial blind spots that can be easily utilized by sentries. I suggest avoiding that area if you can. The easiest way to escape if you have the intel depends on where your enemies are coming from. Getting out safe is more important than getting out in time.

As for our own base plans, our engineers set up here, here, and here," he said, pointing out where the spots are. They were quite clever, and all but the one guarding the intel was well-thought out and placed.

"Well, thanks. By the way…" I started.

"Yes?"

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Since this war has been running. Since those seven months ago, so I know EVERYTHING that is needed to know. I was asked specifically to be the captain of this team."

"When was this implementation of women getting here?"

"Not sure. In this month. All I remember is that one day I was sleeping, and the next day half of our team was all women."

"What's your thoughts?" He paused for a moment. He tapped his chin with his finger.

"Nothing. I don't care." He quickly walked away, but not the way he usually did. What was wrong with him?

"Hey pyro! Wait up!" I called out.

"Huh?" he mumbled under his mask.

"Just wanted to talk to you… how's it been around here?"

"Wht's 't yhh?" he asked.

"Just want to know you better… I'm not used to this war ground."

"Whddy mn?"

"I used to serve in the first war. I got out, so I rejoined." I kept secret about what _really _happened.

"Ohhh!" he exclaimed. He started jumping up and down. "Cn' yhh tch m' sm 'f yr tctcs?"

"I'll be able to help. Just make sure to be careful… It's dangerous."

"Uhuh. B' th wy…"

"Huh?"

"Thy hdd'd h a nw cmpnnt tu th flmthrwr."

"Did they?"

"Yhh… Cmprsshn blhst. Rflcts stff."

"Like what?"

"'nythng tht 'sn't bllts."

"Wow… That's awesome!"

"Yhh. It 's. Bhh bhh!" He waved as I ran off.

"Yo heavy! Wait up!"

"Da? Vat is it little man?"

"Hey. I just didn't get to know you that well on the train ride. So what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I do not do much. But when I do, I prefer to eat sandvich. Is very good!"

"Sandwich?"

"Da. Sandvich! I make myself. Would you like one?"

"Sure. I'm starving. They haven't served dinner yet." He gave me a sandwich that was as big as my face, and as wide as my mouth. I wasn't sure that I could even eat it. I took a gaping bite and ate off a large chunk of it. It tasted quite good actually, and it beat that of the train food that was served. I should have asked for some when he was on…

"It's nice. What goes into them?"

"Vell, two pieces of bread first. I like wheat." I was more white bread, but whatever.

"Okay."

"Then you put on a piece of whatever meaty good you want. I like ham." He put on a slice of ham.

"Then delicious cheese. All cheese is good!" He threw a few different kinds of cheese. He was in the kitchen, so he had an arsenal of ingredients for with whatever he wanted to do.

"Then tomato and green stuff on top. And then put bread, and olive, and sandvich!" It looked the same as the one I had, just with different cheese.

"Hehe… Nice. I'll make sure to make my own sometimes. See ya round!"

"BYE LITTLE SCOUT!" He wasn't all too bad actually. The other conversations weren't really meaningful. The engineer is a bit of a grouch, while the medic is insane. The sniper is stubborn and the spy doesn't talk much. The extra engineer was _also _a grouch, and the extra sniper was a dickhead.

Generally not much more needs saying.

I just had to be prepared for what would happen tomorrow, as that would be the first day of hell.

…

As we sat at the dinner table, I finished off the last morsel of the soup. There wasn't too much given, but we all were dying to eat, especially me after that day long ride on the train. That stale food was so disgusting it made me feel like throwing up twice…

With that set aside, the RED team by the sounds of it is a lot more friendly than the blue team, and more cooperative. Scout said only the soldier, pyro, and heavy were nice… Though subliminally he means only the guys. I wish he wasn't so sexist. He has trouble opening up to something new because he thinks he's a hotshot from being in the war. Sure it gives him experience, but new things can always trip people up, or give them an advantage.

By the sounds of it he seems to have a rivalry with their female sniper. Ours was generally nice, but timid as well as being a bit too focused on fighting.

The team only has a few rotten apples, with them being the male spy and and female soldier. The spy is too solitary to be nice, and usually backlashes whenever I try to talk to him. The female soldier is a jerk, and is way too focused on fighting.

I've already made some good friends, with them being the female scout, the male demo, and male engineer. Scout was just generally friendly, and I was trying to help her with some tactics. She didn't know many of the basics, so I tried to do my best. I sneakily asked scout some of his tactics to make sure he didn't realize I was giving her tips.

The demo was extremely bright, and willing to help. He helped get my things moved in, as well as give me some of his remaining food. He's also quite cheerful, although he's a blatant alcoholic.

The engineer was also quite helpful, and very smart too. He's unbiased as well, and doesn't have such a negative opinion on the women here.

I have fun giving scout a hard time. I feel like it's what he deserves for not willing to accept women, so I tease him about their sniper. I didn't get a good look at her, and I'm assuming she would shoot my head off if she saw me. The same would go for the scouts…

But it's hypocritical really. With full honesty, I actually have a crush on our scout… She's attractive really, even though I've known her for only a day. I guess her bright attitude has allured me to her…

That said, I've been unwilling to talk for scout for a bit because he's been getting noticeably more stubborn. I want to meet up with him later tonight on the battlefield. I'll try to know him better and what situation he's in, without revealing that I have a crush on the scout, or even just our friendship. Because if he finds out… it'll be the end of our friendship. For sure.

I took out the walky-talky. I turned it on and waited for a signal. It notifies him if I'm calling. A bit later, the whir appeared from the other end.

"Scout… ya there?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Alright. We should meet up face to face out on that bridge over there. In the middle of the field. Stay out of sight too. At midnight."

"Sounds like a plan. See you there."

"Okay, out."

Luckily, a few moments later and I hear a voice say, "Who were you talking to?"

"What the- uh, nobody." I slipped the walky-talky into my pocket. "What the bloody 'ell are you doing here?"

"I don't have anything else to do. Besides, you told me that you have to be sneaky to good. Isn't it just learning from the master?"

"Please, just call me teacher. Master over glorifies it."

"Oh whatever. Who was it. Just tell me."

"I told you it was no one."

"Are you kidding me? I heard the entire thing. You're going out to the bridge at midnight. I might as well tag along to see who it is if you're not gonna tell me." That was no good.

"Okay fine! Just don't come, whatever ya do, just, don't, come."

"Why?"

"Because I'll tell you.

I wasn't the only one to survive the war as you know. When I came into the war a scout was on the other team. We got to know each other once the administrator turned on us. He was a friend of demoknight, and they had met on the train getting there. He was really good. Much better than me, and had done a lot for their team. When that big thing happened at the Manor, we were the only two left standing. When we were chased down, he had evaded about 100 soldiers, but was finally caught and his hands were thrown into acid. He has to wear bandages on them just to make sure the air doesn't cause them to burn like a pyro's flames. That's when we surrendered and came here."

"Then why is it so bad for me not to come along?"

"Because… He's sexist."

"What? Why?"

"He's believes too much in the old war strategies… So he really doesn't like anyone. A funny thing is that their female sniper has a serious rivalry with him. I tease him a lot about it."

"I never thought of you as that person." She laughed with that comment.

"I guess you could say it's a second personality. Just; don't come. Watch from your window or something, and you could see us talking. DON'T open your window. Please don't."

"Alright." She left the room after that.

I sighed and knew something wasn't going to go right. One way or another.

…

I restlessly tried to sleep. My alarm was set to 11:50. I knew sniper was going to say something important, otherwise he wouldn't have done it over the walky-talky.

I waited to make sure the coast was clear before I opened the door. When I got out there I saw the sniper waiting there on the bridge, in the most hidden of places. He motionlessly nodded to me and I did the same. I walked up to him without making a noise. We had to keep our voice down.

He gave me a brief description of everyone. I told him to skip the girls because I didn't care too much.

Well, in the middle of a conversation, a sharp crack broke our conversation. All of a sudden sniper's hat came off without warning.

"BLOODY HELL!" he yelled. He grabbed the hat immediately and there was a clean hole through the front and back.

"Who the hell…?" I asked. Just suddenly I knew. "I think she noticed me."

"Who?"

"The sniper. Ugh… I just don't know why she did that."

"Argh. I'd like to have a word with her." He pulled up his sleeve.

"No; don't. She's a warhead."

"I don't care. I'll reason with her!"

"Sniper stop!" all of a sudden the female voice echoed from the RED base. Out there stood a scout that was roughly our age standing there with the sniper's kukri.

"What the fuck…" I stared angrily at sniper. He knew why I was mad. Out of all the shit… All too late the scout realized the issue.

"Scout! Wait! I can explain!"

"TO WHO?"

"Scout! Just please!"

"Sniper what's going on?"

"I DON'T CARE! THIS IS ENOUGH. I'VE HAD IT. FROM NOW ON, YOU'RE ONE OF THEM."

"Scout please I'm beggin' ya!" I started to see his eyes water as he grabbed my pants.

"No. This is it. You can get your ass killed and I won't miss you. I should have never saved you those years ago." All of a sudden I heard crying.

"FINE!" There was a pause. "IF THAT'S HOW YOU'RE GOING TO BE… I'LL… FIND NEW FRIENDS… THEY'LL BE BETTER THAN YOU EVER WERE. YOU'LL SEE… You'll see…" He kept crying. Let that bastard cry. He deserves it.

All of a sudden just as I walked in, I felt the pure emotional pain. It was too late now. He had become too sympathetic. If he was going to roll with the women, then he was no longer a friend of mine. But I already missed him. Tears welled in my eyes. My closest friend I ever knew would never forgive me.

"Why would you do this…" I moaned to her in the corner.

"What!" she asked, quite panicked that I had seen her, even though she was better disguised than a cloaked spy with a disguise.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS!" I yelled at her, grabbing her by the collar.

"What are you-"

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS A JOKE? YOU JUST MADE ME LOSE MY ONLY FRIEND!" I yelled at her. She was terrified. I punched her with so much force across the face that she must have been close to passing out. It was several times worse than the punches that she gave me.

"You bastard… I hope you burn in hell…"

She stayed there, comprehending what was going on.

I walked out, crying on the way there. As I crawled into my bed, I took one last breath of the friendship I had.

And exhaled it into the heavens.

…

Something had happened in that night that I did not understand. I didn't mean any accident but I was still standing out there. The sniper had left, so sad that I saw literally a small puddle of tears as he crawled his way home. He hadn't wanted this to happen. In a way it was my fault. I should have resisted… but I thought the scout left.

I stood there watching the stars as if they were going to do something. Later I heard some groaning coming from the BLU base. I knew it wasn't good to go in there, but I looked for the source of the moaning.

When I peered around the corner, I saw a disgruntled female BLU sniper, who was about my height and looked a bit younger than me. She had a large bruise on her cheek, and seems to have been beaten up. She was supporting herself on the wall, and to any guy she would be more attractive than a super model.

When she saw me, she initially scrambled and got out her kukri.

"Don't come any closer," she said in a stiff, Australian accent. I remembered I had a kukri of my own in hand. I dropped it and tried to sympathize.

"I'm not an enemy… What happened?"

"Why should I trust you…? You're a damn red that's just out to get me," she groaned.

"Please just listen to me! I won't hurt you depending on what you tell me."

"Everything I tell you is wrong."

"No. Just tell me." There was a long silence before she sighed.

"Can't tell anyone."

"Come on! Don't be so stubborn!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO HUH?"

"I'm going to help! I'm trying to be your friend!"

"RED's and BLU's can't be friends!"

"Then what about sniper and scout?" She was silent realizing I had outsmarted her.

"FUCK YOU!" I stayed silent, not moving from where I was.

"You're not helping yourself."

"Just shut up damn it!" Man she is one stubborn bitch.

"If you quit being such a stubborn bitch I may be able to help you." She was silent for about a minute. I stood position, not moving no matter how much she feigned her weakness.

"Okay fine!"

"Okay. Just start when sniper's hat was shot."

"I didn't do the shot. Someone else musta took a rifle and put that bullet there. I was watching because that scout was sneaking out."

"Why were you following him?"

"Because he's a rat. He's a jerk, he's sexist, and he's cocky. Even if I didn't make him mad, I'm still glad."

"Well I'm not, and you should be ashamed of yourself."

"What! Why!"

"Because sniper was my friend and now he won't talk or be the same! Can't you understand?" She was silent and looked at my eyes for a second.

"Oh I guess you're right. I still don't like him though."

"I didn't say there was an issue not liking him. I even don't like him, but I deal with it because people can change."

"I'm not sure if he'll ever change."

"I don't think that."

"Well, I do."

"Well aren't you optimistic."

"Well aren't you pessimistic." There was a silence, and then we laughed.

"Well, tomorrow we won't shoot each other. That okay?"

"Sure. Now get some rest. You look pretty messed up."

"He punched me a lot… And one bad one." She pointed to her left cheek, and there was a big blue spot.

"Ouch… didn't realize he was so strong."

"Oi but he's just all fists and no brain. Like a heavy."

"I don't know about that… He's been through a lot."

"No he ain't."

"Oh yes he is. He was in the first war."

"Wait- WHAT!"

"Yeah. So was the sniper he was talking with."

"Oh god now I feel like an asshole…"

"You didn't do anything wrong. You were just there at the wrong time."

"Maybe I was, but I still feel like a jerk."

"You need to be more cheerful."

"You need to stop hitting on that sniper."

"Wha- HEY!"

"What?"

"I don't _like _the sniper okay? He's just a friend. Sure he's cool but he's nothing more than a friend. I'm sure he thinks that way too." Well, I wasn't sure with that last remark, but I'm fairly confident about that.

"Well, it doesn't seem like it."

"Well, IT ISN'T!"

"What? You don't think he's cute?" A look crossed her face.

"Don't you think the scout is cute!"

"No."

"Are you kidding me? Have you even imagined him with his shirt off?"

"No."

"Argh… How many boyfriends have you had?"

"None! With your looks!"

"What do you mean?"

"You look like a freakin' super model!"

"I know that."

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU GET A BOYFRIEND!"

"Because I don't want to be this attractive. It makes me a whore." What? Why would she think that? I started to see some reasoning though. She looked into the wall and crouched near her.

"Well, you're not a whore." She looked at me somberly.

"Oh… you don't know how hard it is when you look into the mirror with only your bra and panties on, and you have that same overly attractive body… and you can't do anything to change it. My parents supported me so much, but they shouldn't've. I was such a damn whore and yet I tried not to be."

"You've never had sex have you?

"No."

"Then you're not a whore. Trust me." She leaned her head on me.

"Whatever. I just hope that something good comes out of all this ruckus."

"I'm sure it will. I'm sure it will." I patted her back, and then got up and went back to the red base.

When I got back I checked in on sniper, who was hunched over drinking a cup of coffee, his head low to the ground.

"Sniper…?"

"Scout… what is it…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"You don't sound okay."

"Trust me… *sniff* I'm fine…"

"You really don't sound okay." I sat on his bed. I put my hand on his forehead. It was blazing hot.

"Sniper-"

"I know I have a fever. *sniff* I'll be fine until *cough* tomorrow *cough*."

"I'm getting the medic-"

"Scout stop *cough cough*."

"But you're sick!"

"I need to ask you a few things. Did you talk to that damn sniper?"

"Yeah."

"Did you give her what for?" I wasn't sure if I should lie or if I should tell him the truth. Ultimately, I decided to go with the truth.

"No. She didn't do it."

"Eh?"

"Someone else did… She's really depressed about it too…"

"Huh… *cough* that's weird. Didn't think of it that way. *sniff*"

"Well… to be honest she looks like a super model."

"Does she really? *cough cough* That sounds ridiculous." He started coughing a lot.

"Sniper I really think you should-"

"Nah. That's looney. You know how crazy doc can be."

"Well… maybe… I still think you should go now."

"No. I won't go. Keep telling me the story." He kept coughing.

"Well, she does really have the looks of a super model. I'm not making that up."

"Okay. *COUGH* What else?"

"She thinks she's a whore due to her looks."

"That's bloody bullshit."

"I thought that too… But it really crushes her. I tried to reaffirm her that it was only her imagination… but she's more stubborn than scout. It took me a while just to convince her to let me talk to her."

"I'm not *COUGH* surprised. *COUGH*" He started coughing a lot.

"Sniper I don't care. You're sick, and I'm taking you to the medic."

"No- stop, I'll *COUGH COUGH COUGH* *HACK COUGH* be fine…"

"No! You haven't stopped coughing in a minute! This could be bad!" He had lost his force and I dragged him to the medic's office. He was still up at this hour…

"Hello scout. Is zher somezhing you need?" Just then the sniper started coughing horribly.

"I think he explains it himself… He has a fever." He moaned.

"Ugh it seems like everyone is getting sick. Just leave him here I'll take care of him." I nodded and left.

Maybe she was pointing out something. Did I have an affection for him deep down? No… it's just my crazy imagination and optimism. I just didn't know if sniper liked me was all…

I've been lowly admired by guys my life, but even then I could usually fine someone. Just not now. It's a new experience, and it's a bit disorienting at the same time too.

…

I laid there silent. I looked up into the starry sky. A life I could have had… if it weren't for who I was. In the sky was the big dipper and several other constellations. They formed an unusually elegant shape in the sky, and only your imagination could turn them into something.

The cold wind swept up my body coldly, giving me a notion to usher a small burr… Laura laughed next to me.

"Oh come on. It's just a small breeze."

"I know, I don't care…" We just stayed there, our hands interlocked. I felt her hand tighten.

"Do you think we'll ever get out of here?" I stayed silent. "Matt?" Something wasn't right… this seemed familiar somehow…

"AAAAIYEEEEIIY!" I screamed from the top of my lungs lunging up from my bed. It… was a dream? What kind of freaky paradox was that?

I looked at my hands to make sure I wasn't going insane. No… The same wrapped bandages around my light skin. I must be getting crazy from this sickness.

The medic told me that I have a fever of 105… Though I felt relatively fine. He said my mental condition is critically ill. I have no idea what he meant by that… But I assume it had to with that event on the bridge…

Ugh I felt horrible though. More mentally. My head was hot and it felt like the world was spinning. It was hard to focus on anything. I fell down on my bed and realized that it was cooled to help reduce my temperature.

That was considerate… It's just that I have bigger things to worry about.

Tomorrow was the first fight. This would be chaotic… considering the sniper now won't hold back. He's much better of a shot than I am, and I honestly think he'll get me this time.

I just feel so sorry for myself and him… It never should have happened…

…

Watching into the water, the small water striders bounced across the water. They were as dashing and jumpy as a scout that was high on crack. As the small ripples echoed from the insect, I made a small cough.

That dream was completely freaky. I needed some fresh air, despite what the medic told me. I kept my coughs quiet enough so that no one could hear.

That dream with me and the scout… was weird. I felt like I was going insane… Somehow it said her name was Andrea… We were in a bed together… and… making out. I wasn't sure what to think…

For some reason I stopped randomly, and silently, and that ended the dream.

It felt like a nightmare considering the feeling afterward… I felt like I was going to pass out from dizziness.

Though it only felt like a nightmare. Of course I would've wanted anything for it to be true. I really had a thing for her, and I wasn't sure why.

What was mainly on my mind though is what tomorrow had in store. It was a fighting day, and now that scout and I were enemies, he is going to kill me immediately. He's the best person ever out there excluding demoknight…

And if it weren't for demoknight I wouldn't have made it this far. I saw the water below. I could drown in it, and end it all, but that would be anti-climactic. I've come too far to die now.

I'll just have to survive; somehow. What _Andrea _told me was important. If I could get scout to know, he might apologize… but I still don't know who shot off the rifle.

All I knew was that there were many unanswered questions, and they would stay unanswered for now. Because tomorrow, it gets real.

…

Well that was some freaky intentional paradoxical writing. Though interesting, and necessary.

Also, I changed up my plans and instead will do 2 more chapters instead of ending it at 3.

When I said crap was getting smeared on my life, I meant braces. They'll be on the 17th, so that is when progress will start to be a bit haulted.

I'm really lethargic about getting it, but I know it's important, so I used lethargic and not depressed.

Anyways, please be patient and feel free to review/favorite/add to alert list yaddayaddayadda.

GOOD NIGHT.

~DTH~


	3. Chapter 3, Cruel and Unusual

The Legion of Heroes: A Team Fortress 2 Fanfiction. Story 1: Flying High Warriors – Chapter 3, Cruel and Unusual

Author's Note: All the chapter titles will be grim, except for the very VERY last chapter's title; A.K.A. chapter 450. Hahahah…

So yeah don't expect anything nice from the chapter titles.

Also, I've been WAY too occupied to do much, which is why this took a while. Shouldn't have to tell you what.

So don't give me shit because I'm not updating fast enough.

Also, I will do another chapter after this, because I want to stay even with my chapter count.

This is because it will go in waves; 1 Zach's Years = 2 of this.

Nothing else to explain. You. Read. NOW.

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to call the TEAM FORTRESS 2 franchise my own.**

…

Hell, I didn't know what to do. My face had a slight bluish spot on the right cheek… He had a stronger punch than a heavy's. I just wish that I hadn't been there… I put on a small bandanna around it so that no one would notice. I would just have to skip breakfast. After the fight I could take it off, saying that their heavy punched me.

Damn my curiosity… Whoever shot off that sniper's hat can go burn in hell. It was someone who knew about their friendship and wanted to end it. I didn't have a clue about their friendship, so sadly I had no fault in this.

I stared into the mirror. My face was covered up by the bandanna, excluding my eyes. I rarely took off my hat, even when sleeping. I needed a break. Today had been hectic as it is, and it'll be worse tomorrow. My hair settled out on its own, and I was only dressed in night clothes. It was a sleeveless shirt, and sweat pants. I didn't decide to wear a bra tonight. It didn't matter too much to me since this place was secure and nobody here was perverted enough to try and sneak in.

That was at least nice of that scout to be nice. She seemed to have something in it for that sniper. It's a shame she was in the wrong place at the right time.

All of a sudden I hear a loud clank down the hall. This isn't right. Everyone had come in. Counted for. I took my kukri, and opened the door so that I could just open it without noise, whenever I wanted.

This was the main door opening though. The sound was very recognizable. As I looked around, soft tapping of dress shoes littered the hallway. They were soft, but I knew who it was.

A spy. Why was he here at this hour though?

As I waited, the clops started to get closer and slightly louder. Soon as I knew it they stopped right in front of my door. It pushed open a small bit, and I ducked into the corner. As soon as the figure emerged, I charged, grabbed his neck and pinned him the wall, kukri in hand.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME!" I quickly realized it was our female spy. I put her down.

"Oh… sorry… I thought you were an enemy spy."

"Come on now! You know better than that!"

"Whatever. What are you doing up at this hour? And why did you come in through the front door?" Her face quickly reddened.

"Wait- you-" Without warning, I grabbed her face and tore off the mask. Underneath was a male red spy.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Arg… please don't be so rash."

"Answer, my, question."

"I told you-"

"ANSWER IT OR YOUR HEAD IS OFF!"

"Okay jeez! I…"

"What?"

"I was just figuring out who's where!" There was a pause. Something in his eyes didn't seem right, and the moon's glare aided to that.

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Because you're too skittish, even a situation like now. Now tell me your _real _answer before your head is off!"

"I- I…"

"WELL!"

"Oh attrayant femme…"

"Eh? What the hell does that mean?"

"You don't know French…"

"JUST TELL ME WHAT IT DAMN MEANS!"

All of a sudden, the lights flicker on and, a drowsy scout is standing in the doorway.

"What the hell is goin' on here?" He rubbed his eyes and saw the spy. "Ugh…" He ripped him from my grasp and framed him on the ceiling. "What are you doing here?"

"He said 'attrayant femme'". Any idea?"

"Nope. I can't think of anything French now." He let out a drowsy yawn, and threw him on the ground. "Just kill him."

"Are you sure?"

"What else would some creep be doing here now?" I saw his reasoning. He looked up, knowing what was coming. I just cracked my neck, and then took my kukri.

"Any last words." He was silent. "Off she goes then!" I swung my kukri and took off his head. The spray of blood didn't bother me, so I threw his corpse out the window, washed up my area, and went back to what I was doing earlier.

Scout must act different when he is tired, considering he didn't try the least to avoid me.

But still… what the hell does attrayant femme mean?

All of a sudden an idea popped into my mind. I know some languages have words that sound familiar. This drowsiness affects me too… Femme obviously means feminine, or woman. Attrayant sound a bit like "attrant". That wasn't a word, but that's what it sounded like. I just realized then what it meant, making my face blush bright red. Attractive…

This disheveled me. This spy snuck in for I don't know what to do with me… but he had gotten a crush on me _in one damn day_. I fell down exhausted in emotions, not knowing what to think.

I didn't even know that he was stalking me! This is worse than I thought…

I was cursed with such beauty that I would have never wanted… I cried in bed not knowing what to do, think, or act.

…

I trudged into my room, not even bothering to think about what just happened. I knew French well, and attrayant meant attractive. Femme was common logic; woman. It even sounds like that.

Whoever that spy was clearly knew no shame trying to sneak in. I just didn't want to give her the definition so she would have some food for thought.

Of course, she may have figured it out. It would be better if she didn't; it might screw up her thought process a bit…

Come to think of it, I don't think I should have come in there. She had it handled, and me coming in may have made me look like I was protecting her. I was just curious, not knowing what a bit of ruckus was about.

I slammed the door a little too hard, and I just fell onto my bed, not even trying to get the covers over me. Why try when I don't need to? I fell asleep just lying on the bed, absent-minded, and absent from movement.

I woke up at 6:00 next morning, just feeling like I wasn't ready for any of this. I slowly walked into the kitchen room. I didn't often drink coffee, as I didn't favor the taste, but I could ignore it for some energy.

Well, that was a bad idea. Soon as I knew it, I was running laps around the kitchen faster than you could say huckaboo. Wow! I kept running and running, until I realized I was making a fool of myself.

We all ate whatever we wanted; pyro actually made waffles with a waffle iron the engineer had made… Shows teamwork is key. There was also cereal, bacon, eggs, and a lot of other genuine breakfast foods. I twitched in my chair slightly, and made my eyes blink every few seconds… Wow I'll never have caffeine again.

The fighting started in a few hours, so we did what we could before we could get ready. I felt confident, so I didn't make any special preparations, other than get my running gear on. I had my headset tuned to rock music. I didn't care what; I just turned to a radio that had music and the most of it was rock.

While getting on my shirt, I looked in the mirror. I took a good look at myself, and see how much has changed all those years ago in high school…

I used to be the baseball player in the high school league in Boston. I was highly respected, and had several friends. I could never find a girlfriend, or a girl I could like in general.

I received an invitation to the military, but denied. I had future in going into baseball…

And then my life was fucked up. My dad was assassinated and my mom killed herself because she went insane. My friends all of a sudden turned on me for no reason; saying lies that someone had conjured up to put me down. Someone snuck drugs into one of my drinks one night, and I was framed for doing so after taking a test.

I was sent to jail, when I received the application to fight in the first war. I had no more doors, so I went through the old-creaky-unwelcoming wooden door, that was on the edge of its hinges.

I remember my slightly freckled, fair hair, slight moustache, long hair, and jovial eyes. My body hadn't changed, except for me gaining two inches, as well as becoming more skinny. My arms had gotten a lot ,pre thin, and my legs much more muscular.

Now, staring back at me in the mirror, stood a 5 foot 11, shaven headed, black-haired, completely clean faced, and cold eyed man in the reflective pane. I was no longer a boy…

I smashed my hands against the counter, only to let the burning pain make me realize my actions. The dreaded burns that would forever haunt me. Come to think of it, I don't know if that was hydrochloric acid. It could have been something more volatile to the human skin; but whatever it was, it was sure as hell corrosive. I slowly unwrapped my bandages to see the progress it's made regenerating.

Hardly any progress could be seen. The same bright red flesh bulged from my hand, swelling, seeming as if it could pop open. It stung just to have them open to air, so I quickly re-wrapped them in the bandages. Somehow these bandages didn't hurt my hands at all; I was fortunate to have them.

I heard a knock on my door all of a sudden.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"This is soldier."

"Come in." I put on my shirt before he came in.

"Scout. It is good that you are here, as I need help."

"What?"

"It seems that they are going to get an uber-charge pulled off. I don't want to take any chances… You were so hyped up on coffee this morning… I was wondering if you could have this energy drink and distract the heavy?" It sounded insane, but I've killed many heavies by bouncing all around them without getting hurt at all.

"Can I think about this for a sec?"

"Sure." He left and closed the door behind him. I thought about it for a while… I had no real friends now, so why not? I saw the energy drink. This was three times more powerful than the coffee… I would be spazzy as hell if I drank this…

Eh, why not?

When the gates to let us out opened up, the heavy and medic popped their uber while everyone else headed out in different directions. The spies went behind lines and the snipers were in their spots, trying their best to get a kill.

For me though, I was a blur. I was going so fast I wasn't sure where I was at times. I knew soldiers directions, so I ran directly towards the invulnerable heavy.

"HEY HEY LOOK AT ME LOOK AT ME!" I yelled at him. I grabbed his attention by the horns, and threw him all over the place. I bounced around him faster than he could turn his minigun.

"GAHH!" the heavy yelled. He span all around trying to hit me with his minigun. Eventually the ubercharge wore off, but I still had to keep bouncing around him for fun.

"I am surrounded by doomkopfs…" I heard the medic whine. Eventually the heavy fell back from being dazed by my jumping. Wow… that was hilarious.

Just then the rush of energy wore off, and I immediately crashed after a bit. I fell on the ground, and saw our spy. He ignored me, and kept moving on… He was very solitary, and kind of weird too. He never talked, interacted, or just been present usually. It scared me a bit, but not very much.

I walked around the base a bit, until I heard something. It sounded like someone throwing up… and it was in a bathroom. I explored in there a bit, and saw a female medic at the door.

"Ze sniper! Come out of zheir! You are very sick and must be under ze medigun!"

"Nah… *Hack* I'll… be fine…"

"NO! GET ME-" she continued, until I charged up to her and hit her over the head with my baseball bat.

"Doc? Ya there doc?" he just then made a noise, and threw up again… The medic was out-conscious and bleeding on the ground, as I smacked her real hard. These bats were harder than they were in the old war. "DOCTER?" For a moment I wanted to kill him. But when he threw up again, something inside me told me to move on and ignore him. I'm pretty sure he tried to go out to fight, but he was so sick he threw up… poor Max… But…

He's still supports the women. I hoped that medic died. I looked back and she still wasn't moving. Her eyes were glazed and not moving. She definitely looked dead.

As I dashed around the corner out into the main hallways, I immediately rammed into a soldier. He grunted and was flown back.

"Damn it! You worthless scrawny maggot!" before I could react, he took out his rocket launcher and shot at me. I rolled out of the way in time and took out my pistol. He was good, as he dodged each shot and fired again. I decided it was best to run. I jumped over the rocket, and got onto my feet and dashed off.

He chased after me, and did something that I did not know was possible. I had gotten onto a high ground using my midair jump, yet the next thing I saw was a soldier flying through the air. He shot down a rocket where I was, and I was propelled into the air from the blast, as I flew up, I took my bat in midair and threw it downward. It flew into his skull and dazed him for a second.

Though that second was not enough. I was flying down, and he was taking aim with his shotgun. He was waiting for me to reach a spot. I knew this was the end… I just accepted my fate.

How had it come to this? So well-trained yet tripped up by a soldier… I'm more out of touch than I thought- I need to start training… Just like that spy all those years ago taught me.

Just then, just before he shot, he yelled out and plopped dead on the ground. I just then saw a blue dot appear where he was. I stared back across the other side of the ground. It was a red area, that was easy to access by the BLU's. When I looked, I found her and her sniper rifle. She motioned me to move on.

As I dashed through the base, evading multiple enemies, I saw a medic healing the female medic as she went back into the rest area. It made my heart sink.

In the first quarter of the match, I, the veteran scout, had not gotten a single kill. I must train… or else I'm screwed over.

…

As I dashed through the corridors, all I could think of were sniper's tips. It's a shame he's sick…

"Always be light on your feet. You'll never know when someone'll take a stab atcha.

Be aware of your surroundings. Can't tell ya the number of times that's got me.

Bounce all over the bloody place. It's hard for people to hit a moving target that's five times as fast as they are.

Be unpredictable. Switch your tactics constantly to confuse them.

Switch your weapons if you need to reload for a faster kill.

Pistols work better for long range, but you should use your scattergun close up or your bat if you're in their face."

The summaries of those rules repeated in my head, as I dashed through the halls. I had already killed a pyro. No idea if it was the girl or the guy though. You can never tell…

At a specific point, I turned the corner and was pushed out of the way by a blue flash. Before I could get up, he had crossed the corner… What on earth? I've never seen a scout run that fast…

I ran down the corridor and saw a slight glimpse of him… It was the scout on the bridge…

I decided to ignore it and check on how the sniper was doing. I know he is really sick…

I went to the medics office and only the male medic was there.

"Uhh medic… where's the other medic?" I asked.

"Isn't she tending to ze sniper?"

"Yeah, but the sniper wasn't in the other room."

"Interesting. I heard ze sniper was at his room." I thanked him and dashed off. When I got there he wasn't there. I turned around and heard something from the bathroom. When I got there, I heard someone groaning.

"Yo sniper, you there?"

"*Cough* scout… that you?"

"Yes it's me. What the hell is goin' on?"

"Nothin' but pukin'."

"Where's the other medic?"

"She got roughed up by scout… Though he dashed."

"Alright… get better please."

"You *Burp*, stay careful… 'kay mate?"

"Will do sir." I ran off ready to get into the other base. I saw the sniper and she nodded at me. It was intentional, so I nodded back. I ran into the BLU base, just when I heard something in my headphone.

"On alert! The enemy has taken our intelligence!" That can't be good…

I ran back to our base and took out that device the engineer made. There was a radar hidden in the intel that would be picked up by these mechanisms. I saw it heading through the sewer system. I needed to get to the exit of the tunnel.

I posed myself across from the tunnel, so that when the caper got there, I'd tackle whoever it was. I waited a second as the radar signal got closer. Soon enough it was going down this corridor. Just at the right time, I ran, jumped and flew over the bar.

I tackled onto that same scout and took out my bat. I smacked him over the head once, but he seemed to take it like a heavy would, and kicked me up into the air and hit me with an even harder shot from his own bat.

"I don't have time for this," he murmured under his breath. There were minutes left in the match. How did he get past our engineer's sentry though? Did he destroy it?

So many questions ran through my head at once that I just laid there, my nose bleeding, as well as feeling really messed up in my leg… I may have cramped it.

…

That scout was amateur. Surely if she was good enough she would have killed me. She had everything; an ambush spot, the higher ground, and even the sneak advantage. It didn't matter now; she got a bat to the face, and she deserved it for that nasty trick.

As I dashed back I still remembered the coordination. The spy was near the intel room, so he went in, sapped the sentry, and nabbed the intel while he was busy. Simple as that, and as I ran through the sewers, it did make me think on the values of teamwork.

It's only a shame that I will work with only men… I just feel loyal to the original purpose of the war which were men fighting for salary payment and nothing else. This just messed too much up.

As I reached the intel room, engineer greeted me as I brought back the intel. I placed it in the capture spot, and over the speakers did the announcer relay the words:

"Success! We have secured the enemy intelligence!"

I sighed a much needed breath, and now the match was over, with just two minutes left. In the time after the previous encounters, I had gotten a kill on a female demo and male scout. I had snuck up from the rear and used my scattergun for both, finishing the scout off with my bat. I felt I had redeemed myself for not getting any kills earlier.

That said, I feel a bit enraged for tripping up on that soldier, not because of my foolishness, but because of the sniper getting the kill… I'm sure I could have air jumped away before he shot me! I wouldn't've died and she knew it…

At the end of the match I got a lot of praise for getting the intel. We lost a pyro, spy, and medic. Ironically, they were all female. I find that odd though, though a suspicious odd. Who would manage to do all that?

I topped the charts tying in with the sniper. She had gotten 2 kills like me, and we were the only ones to get kills the entire day. Well that's just stupid.

The demo tried offering me some beer, but I turned down. That sort of stuff will fuck me up in ways that I would never want to. He tried to hit on some of the women, which I found amusing. He was rejected each time, but hey. He's drunk. There's not much else needed to say.

Afterwards, after the victory party was over, I stood around staring into the fire, looking at my hands. They were bandaged, but I didn't dare remove them unless I knew what I was doing. I think it would also hurt to have them by the fire… But something made me do it.

So I carefully and slowly unwrapped the bandages until they were fully revealed. Interestingly, they didn't sting by the fire. In fact, they felt nice. A lot of relief from the pain they had given me. I got up, retied the bandages, and turned around to see the sniper on the other side of the room.

"What do you want?" I asked, curious to why she was here.

"Just some respect for _saving your life_."

"Why? I could have lived without you."

"Oh come on! You're so stuck up about women being here that you deny what's blatantly true!" She just went out of Australian again!

"Hey wait-"

"Wait- I…"

"What's this and the accents? And tell me what's going on with you!" She looked, almost shocked, and stalled for a moment.

"Oh fine! But you can't tell this to anyone!"

"I'll tell it to who-" She took me by the chin and put a kukri up to my face.

"I said don't tell it to ANYONE!" For a women she was more frightening than a soldier who was mad… "I'm not really Australian. In fact, I was raised in Los Angeles. Born there too. I faked the accent so I could get in."

"Why would you want to go here? This place sucks."

"The same reason why everyone's here. They have nowhere to go or do."

"Well that's all I need to go. I'm going now," I told her. She nodded. "Also, I suggest not trying to bond with that scout of theirs too hard. There's a reason why relationships between BLU's and RED's is more dangerous than being enemies, and I learned that one the hard way."

She looked puzzled. I ignored her after that, and left to sleep in my room. I couldn't sleep at all that night. Why would someone go so far to try and get here? This place is a hell hole… I should have really stuck around for more information, but something told me not to go on any farther. Some sort of instinct almost…

I shut it out of my mind back then, but looking back now, there's no way I could have rejected the truth like she said. Not only would I have died for the shot, but I now admit to staring at her chest through the entire conversation… Thank god for me and my hat covering up my perverted mind. After sensing that deep within, I knew I never needed to try to think of anything between me and her at all. I needed to force myself not to.

…

As I hobbled into the medic's office, the medic was tending to some of the other medics wounds.

"Sniper? Vat are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need some help doc. I uh… made a mess in my room."

"Again? Ugh… Please watch over ze medic while I clean that up." He took out a vacuum from the closet and left with a power cable. I quickly ran over to one of the beds. Sure as hell more comfortable than the puke riddled bed that I had. I plopped down on it, while I heard a groan from the other medic. She didn't seem to care too much, and once the medic came back, he got back to helping her and me.

"I changed your sheets… You should _really _sleep here in case you don't want to be making your bed worse for once you are better."

"Gah whatever. I'll sleep here." He got me under the ray of a second medigun as I laid dormant.

After sleeping, someone knocked on the door. At this point the other medic was better.

"Yah? Who is it?"

"It's scout." The medic opened the door after that. I just laid still, trying to keep a poker face on. I wanted to seem as content as possible for someone being sick. I still kept my glasses on, as it was just natural to have my sunglasses on. She walked in with a bit of an irritated face, as well as a few scars. I coughed a bit, though didn't decide to ask anything.

"Agh… Vat happened to you?"

"I was hoping to share it with sniper."

"Is there any reason why you shouldn't tell me?"

"Uh… no?"

"Then I'd like to hear it, if you don't mind."

"Alright, well, we just lost the match today due to their scout getting the intel. So I'm waiting in the sewers, ready to ambush him, as I know he's going that way. Once I do ambush, I seem to have got him completely killed, but all of a sudden he throws me up into the ceiling, knocks me down, and hits me with his bat and leaves!" All of a sudden rage overcame me as I jumped up.

"I'll go get 'em. Shouldn't've done that."

"SNIPER!" I turned my head at the medic.

"What?" Just then my sickness returned to me.

"You are hardly in any condition to even valk. So sit down, and let ze medigun do its vurk." He looked at something and groaned. "I need to meet with the soldier… Scout, can you watch sniper?"

"Will do doc…" Soon medic left and she quickly addressed me. "Sniper, you get too ahead of yourself."

"Do I?"

"Yeah… it's kind of worrying. You didn't need to stand up for me by the way. He had to do what he had to do. So don't get any ideas of trying to go out for him, as you're in no condition to even go to your own room." I groaned. "Does the medic know what's wrong with you?"

"Says I got some real bad disease."

"Oh… do you… know what it is?"

"Go ask 'em. I dunno." Scout nodded and slowly got up and left. Something seemed to have changed in her that I don't understand.

Of course, I didn't want her to panic. I had this potentially fatal disease. I was being well-managed though, so I shouldn't have too bad repercussions. Though still…

I definitely am starting to take more of a liking to her, and I don't understand it… I may not have paid attention, but I think I saw her blush at times…

Could she like me too? I don't know. I can't think right when my mind won't work right either. I just need to let this disease take its toll and then just get back to business.

I now shamefully and honestly admit staring at her chest for the majority though… Though I don't know much shame. Judging by the result, she must not have seen it due to my glasses hiding my eyes. Yeah, I definitely am a sucker for her…

But why Matt? Why? Why can't you overcome your sexist ways and be more open to everything?

I miss what we had. I miss the old days…

…

Alright, I rushed the end of this a bit… So sorry. This won't be the last time you see those paradoxes. My life's getting a lot more hectic than it usually is, so the next chapter will be a few weeks in progress. I can't control everything. That said, I'm starting to really get more and more tired when I write every night, slowing down my progress even further than it would already. Plus, I've picked up Skyrim, which is overall chopping my typing rate in half.

Just please be patient until the next chapter comes, and do leave a review if you liked it. Favoriting and adding to the alert list works as well.

~DTH~


	4. Chapter 4, Out of Doors

The Legion of Heroes: A Team Fortress 2 Fanfiction. Story 1: Flying High Warriors – Chapter 4, Out of Doors

Author's Note: Yeah this took a while. Sorry I've just been getting abnormally busy and that requires sleep. And not sleeping = writing.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter. I'm taking a lengthy break after this.

**Disclaimer: Though I'm never too tired to state that I don't own the rights to the TF2 franchise and game.**

…

The next day was a break day. We'd be regaining some soldiers so that was always a bright side. I wanted to relax the entire day, but I was thinking of meeting with Andrea. She had figured out a spot that was somewhat concealed; and built into the RED base as well. So if I could manage to sneak out undetected, I may be able to meet up with her secretly.

Of course, the only issue is that it is hard to communicate. The scout did point out some logic making me realize that this friendship is extremely hard to keep. The red's and blu's are enemies; not friends. Though I would make sure at least not aim for her during the fights.

Throughout the morning I relaxed in my room watching TV. It helped to stay in touch with the world to a certain degree. I started to realize that I didn't bring many clothes on the trip. To just see what I _did _bring, I checked my drawers. The Mann Co. company started designing female shirts, but they didn't seem to have a firm grasp on designing them. They knew you needed to have a bit of room for the bra, though they set it all to the same amount. No smaller fitting or larger fitting, and with my big breasts, it was annoying.

The same goes for the bra. Not large enough, and I only brought one bra that fit me. So it was extremely annoying because I needed to wash it daily, and I'd have to secretly go through the day subconsciously looking down my shirt to make sure no one was peeking in since it was washing.

Even now I didn't have it on, and I felt safer in my room when no one was around.

I just then heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, switching back to my Australian accent.

"Ey, it's me demo."

"Oh come in!" I was good friends with our demo. Her name was McKenna. She was a drunkard like most demos. She was at least nice, and had some general skill.

"Aye how are ye?"

"Fine… How 'bout you?"

"Meh sorta bleh… Where's the… other demo?"

"I dunno. Somewhere I guess."

"Well, I'm gonna shove a bottle right up his arse for sneaking somethin' in me drink. He won't know what side of the bed he woke up on."

"Alright, well go ahead." I kept to small talk so I would be able to relax without any worry. Secretly I felt that she liked the other demo, as they had a running rivalry. I didn't tell her though. "Well just go on ahead." I pushed her out the door. Something didn't feel right… I think I may be having a period…

I checked my underwear and saw a bit of blood… Yes it's a period. I didn't like them as it was uncomfortable. At least it was today and not tomorrow so I would at least get used to it.

Let alone I didn't feel like talking to anyone today. Andrea would just have to miss out. Besides, it would be easier to talk in private during the war time oddly enough. I slept for a bit until I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me!" I instantly recognized Andrea's voice.

"Andrea- What the hell are you doing here!"

"I just snuck-" I opened the door, grabbed her, and shoved her into my room.

"Keep your voice down; now tell me why."

"I wanted to tell you that you need to talk with me tonight. It's important."

"Huh… was it really worth risking your life getting here?"

"We risk our lives every other day. I don't see an issue doing it in between."

"Uh… okay then… Just leave please. I have a period to deal with."

"Oh… Sorry to bug you then."

"No it's not an issue. It's just you should be more careful about certain decisions."

"Okay… bye!" She dashed out the door stealthily, making sure no one noticed where she was. She's got bravery, that's for sure.

That night I looked out the window. I was watching TV when I checked the clock. She didn't say when, so I assumed 11:00. She generally would want to do that if anything. At that point I got into a full black outfit, put on my sunglasses, and got on my hat. I carried my shoes and walked in my socks as they would be softer to walk in, and hear.

I lightly walked through the hallway, until I heard a thud on the other end. There was scout, bleary eyed and tired, drowsily walking up to me. He yawned and caught up with his thoughts.

"What the hell are you doing out here," he said in a monotone voice. He was clearly tired. He didn't even sound like he was asking.

"None of your business!" I whispered angrily.

"Just tell me so I can get back to bed."

"How the hell did you know I was walking anyways?"

"I think being in the first war hypes my paranoia a bit." He yawned again. "I can hear shit real well."

"Well, just let this pass okay?"

"Are you going with that scout again?"

"Yeah so? Don't tell anyone."

"I told you that BLU's and RED's shouldn't become friends. There are repercussions."

"Just because you and sniper aren't friends anymore doesn't mean anything."

"I'm not talking about him."

"Then what are you talking about."

"It's when I was in the first war. And like this, it's none of your business."

"I guess we've reached an impasse then?"

"Whatever. Just watch your ass so it doesn't get shot off." With that he trudged to bed. For a veteran, he is a huge jerk. Why did I even consider liking him in the first place? Even if Andrea was right…

I erased those thoughts out of my mind and kept heading to the door. I tried making my steps softer, and I wasn't heard. There hardly was even a noise at all.

As I managed to get out into the fighting ground, I saw scout waiting on the bridge. She was looking at her wrist; presumably a watch. I had my shoes on, so I walked up to her without concern.

"Hey Andrea. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Laura… I… I don't feel right."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Something just isn't right with all this. The war… everyone else… something is just what it shouldn't be."

"What are you talking-"

"I don't feel like we should be here."

"Andrea that's ridiculous."

"Think about it! They shun us, they kill us, and do we get anything extra? No. No one is willing to treat us because we're not as strong as them or not as smart. It's not fair! This isn't right and the majority of them think that way."

"Andrea you and I both know that isn't true."

"Oh really? Just because a few guys don't act that way? You and I both know that scout on your team is an asshole! Look at him! He treats you like shit and wishes you were dead right now!"

"Now you can't know that for sure."

"Oh really? Well I'm fed up with this. This is unfair and unjust. We need to start an uprising."

"What about that sniper on your team? He's nice and he's fair. There's definitely some men on my team that are open."

"Well not where I come from. It's a war in a war. And we have to win."

"No, scout, there's one war." Suddenly that voice emerged from a completely different area. It was the sniper.

"Sniper! What are you-"

"I heard it mostly. This ain't a war mate. It's just conflict. Now conflict leads to war, but you and I both have to do our part to make sure it doesn't get there."

"But all these men treat us like second hand lackeys!"

"Nah, they just are stubborn to accept the women here. Honestly, I think most of 'em are happy about it."

"I'm not so sure," I added.

"How so?"

"That scout, and many others, are all very sexist to be honest. They pick on all the girls."

"Including you?"

"Uh… no…"

"You see, this is because of something completely different. From any average guy's perspective, you're incredibly attractive." I rolled my eyes. Again?

"I know that."

"Of course you do. You're just stubborn to accept that."

"That's because it ruins who I am! Guys are taking too long staring at my boobs rather into my eyes."

"Well, some may, and some don't. It's your job to find those who don't." I sighed.

"You just don't realize… There's no one like that." I walked off slowly to the wall and smashed my forehead on the metal. "I had a bit of trauma in my childhood."

"Laura… you didn't tell me this."

"I think I should go."

"You should." I soon heard the other sniper's footsteps go back into the blue base.

"Laura… what is so wrong?"

"It started in elementary school. Back in the old days when you were care free and didn't have much interest. I had hit puberty early, so I started to get more of these growths early. I grew taller than the majority of girls. They had always wanted to invite me to their group of friends and I didn't understand why. Only until late in 8th grade did an ignorant boy reveal it to me; I had never considered the fact that it was my looks that had made me popular. I thought it was regular, until I found out that so many other girls get picked on since they don't meet the 'standard' fit.

By time I started to realize even more. I wasn't just good looking. I was a super model. So many girls had envied my looks behind my backs, and I was so ignorant to realize it. I had always just let nature do what it would do with the exception of acme cream. My body would take over and I would care for it. I had always thought that other girls expected their breasts to grow as large as mine did, or that their hair would naturally straighten and not have any issues. No I didn't think that they had problems at all, and until then I lived a bliss free life.

High school was treacherous. After this I started becoming a hell of a lot more subconscious. I kept telling myself that this was over, yet my breasts continued to get larger. I started getting concerned that they would keep growing. They were size c… I became very subconscious, making sure other guys weren't trying to look down my shirt. Eventually they stopped right as they became a size d. I thought that my worries were over. At this point it was 11th grade. It seemed like things were being better, but I still felt like I couldn't find a nice guy or anything of the sort.

Then all of a sudden my panties started to feel tighter. Soon enough now I felt my butt getting larger and softer over time. It was like another nightmare hardly any time after the last. Fortunately this only lasted half a year, though my butt was noticeably larger than it was before.

Then my step parents were killed and my life changed. I started to go into working in another person's house as I refused to become a prostitute. I wouldn't let someone admire my body and have sex for a couple of bucks. Instead, I started looking into more fighting jobs. I went around beating others up for money in brawls. In the end one fight had hurt my waist a bit, and I had to get surgery which was pricey, and memorable. I didn't want to go through it again, so I gave up fighting. At this point is where I heard of the new war. I ignored it at first, but I remember some of my early childhood involved shooting little targets down using a blow dart gun. I thought I could get in as a sniper, and just fake an Australian background to get in. Hardly anyone knew about me anyways.

The rest is obvious… I think I may have dragged on a bit." I felt a bit nervous looking at her now.

"Wow… Well, that was important. I think it's good that I got to know this."

"Yeah well… I was wondering if I could know you better."

"My life is simple… Though childhood wasn't easy, my parents eventually abandoned me so I went to this…" There was a bit of silence. I started feeling tired.

"It's getting late."

"Wait sniper!" I had started walking off when I turned around.

"You told me something important… so I need to tell you something important."

"Okay. I'm listening."

"You know that sniper that was here just a bit ago, right?"

"Yeah?"

"I… have a crush on him. Please don't tell him that!" Her face was pleading. She was definitely eating her words right there. I just smiled.

"Don't worry. As long as it's between you and me, no one'll ever know."

"Okay."

"Why him though?"

"Well… He's really nice. I mean he doesn't hate women… and he's nice. He also stood up for me once. When I told him and some others about getting hurt by the scout, he jumped saying that he would get even with him."

"Wow really? That's very… just wow."

"Yeah… Just please don't tell him! I… think he might feel the same way. I'm not sure."

"Okay. Just make sure no one tries to haggle that out of you. Good night!"

"Good night Laura! Sleep well." We walked back into our bases. I was extremely tired at this point, so I rested into my bed and closed my eyes.

It felt good to let Andrea know my past. She was definitely my closest friend out here. Scout has no idea what he's talking about.

…

"So your paroles picked up important information."

"Yes madam. Laura Arland is not Australian and is indeed associating with Andrea Dendri. Andrea also has a crush Max Voncher."

"Interesting. That wasn't in the report. What shall we do?"

"Nothing. Laura is too valuable of a fighter to give up. Let Andrea and Max's romance unfold the way it is."

"Yes sir Mr. Saxton."

…

I laid in bed remembering what I just heard. Tomorrow I kill anyone I find. On the RED that is.

Laura's past was gut wrenching. It made me feel a bit of empathy for her, but not enough to forgive her completely. She's an enemy on the same team.

As for that scout, Andrea, I have a burning passion to kill her now. Maybe doing that will get sniper to forget all this nonsense and ally with me again.

Out of the blackness, a fist grabbed my neck. It was strong and firm, and into the darkness the cyan blue eyes emerged.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I whispered through my clenched throat.

"I'm doin' this to tell you to piss off." Sniper showed very little mercy in any situation.

"What!"

"I know you listened on 'eir conversations. You're bloody sneaky that's what you are. But you ain't a spy lad. Now I got my nice little kukri right next to me. I could drive it into ya and that would be it."

"You're mad."

"I ain't mad. I'm protectin' Andrea."

"For what? Just so you could be all love doves now would you!" I raised my voice.

"Sh-Shut up!" he started to yell back.

"Is there even a bonus to all that? Just so you could be with a woman until she or you dies? It's stupid!"

"I s-said shut u-up!"

"You stutter because you know it's the truth! You're a sniper, she's a scout. You can't do anything to protect her without risking your own behind twice as much as she does."

"Now I don't care because someone who would really care would do it regardless."

"Well you are some philosopher aren't you!" Sniper was taken back. He clenched his grip tighter. I was worried I would start to choke, but I held through.

"SHUT UP YOU BLOODY PARKER! LISTEN HERE! YOU AIN'T GONNA HURT ANDREA OR ELSE YOU GET THIS KUKRI SHOVED INTO YO STUPID LITTLE CHEST THE MINUTE YOU HURT HER! UNDERSTAND!" His rage had overcome him.

"I didn't want it to come to this…" He heard and tried to swing his kukri down onto me. I grabbed the kukri by the blade and ripped it out of his hand. I kicked him back and he was immediately disarmed. I cut into his chest and he was yelling in agony within a mix of blood, pain, defeat, and hysteria. He looked up at me, his cyan blue eyes were now faded with rage.

"You have two choices. Bash your fist so I know you understand." He nodded his head. I took the kukri close to his wound. If it was one thing, I knew how to torture people. "I SAID BASH SO I KNOW YOU UNDERSTAND!" He bashed his fist on the ground immediately. "Now good. You'll bash your fist if you want the first choice. Do it twice if you want the second." He nodded wearily.

"Your first choice is to end it here. You're out of good doors already, and you wouldn't have the burden of what you have now. Your second choice is to go on with this pain for the rest of your life just as with my hands. You would have the burden of having to live with humiliation. And what about that scout? What will happen when she finds out you're so love driven that you nearly got yourself killed? It's a tough decision, though I'll let you decide." He panted, and gulped.

"You're out of your mind Matt."

"Using names are we?" I dragged the kukri almost on his wound. He was losing his composure. "You won't use names when I'm around either. It was the original intention of the war."

"Stop living in the past!"

"I'll live how I want! And how I want to live is not involving names, women, or anything of the sort until I die!" Sniper started welling tears in his eyes.

"You're crazy scout… You aren't open to anything!"

"Well maybe I don't have to be!" He looked into my eyes with a feeling of disbelief. He knew there was nothing he could say or do to change my mind. "Now what choice will it be!" He was silent. "Well?" He bashed twice. "Very well then. Leave this place and head to your medic if you want to live. If you die I'll have no part in doing so." He got up, with tears in his eyes. They were tears of rage, disappointment, and humiliation. I showed no sympathy or remorse as he painfully left the room. Only then did both of us realize that the BLU female sniper stood there dumbfounded. We both stared at her, and then she silently made room for sniper.

After he was on his way, she asked me, "What the hell was that?"

"An argument."

"On what?"

"That damn scout. Sniper's in love with her and she loves him back." Something occurred in her mind.

"Oh… Alright… then what was the fight about?"

"Sniper was being too protective. He wanted to come in and threaten me so I wouldn't hurt her."

"I could see why."

"What?" I heard that clearly and was mad. Her eyes flashed with fear.

"Take that back! Didn't mean it…"

"Sure you didn't…" I said gritting my teeth.

"Look I said I'm sorry, and I regret it! Why don't you believe anything?"

"Because I can't trust most people out here. From my perspective, it's me against the RED's."

"This isn't a one man circus!"

"What…?" This argument started to make me even more mad.

"You heard me! A circus! This entire thing is a mess! You can have friends in war! You can fall in love with someone at war!"

"That's nonsense."

"Stop calling everything you don't believe inferior to our beliefs!"

"And why should I?"

"Because I would have loved you if you weren't so cruel." For some reason alone, that struck me hard in the heart. She walked away as my head started to heat up. How could she have fallen in love with me? After all the insensitive words I had called her?

"You're crazy. You're a fool to fall in love with me."

"Maybe I am a fool. Though I'm a fool with good reasons." That last one struck me even harder. She walked out of the building, and I clutched my head. It was burning as hot as a pyro's flames. My mind is spinning. Before realizing any of this, I passed out on the floor.

…

I was sleeping with some hard memories. Laura had been through more than I ever had. Even my unfair childhood life didn't quite compare with all the internal stress she had on herself. I wonder what and where she was. As I couldn't stop resting, I got up and looked out the window to see if anything interesting was out.

The stars caught my eye. The same constellations I had been seeing for all my life still shone proudly in the sky. Down on the sidewalk, I saw two people. One looked like the sniper; the other was Laura. The sniper was limping in a frightening fashion, and Laura showed no emotion at all. Something wasn't right.

I got on my shirt and bat, and raced down the stairs to get to the front entrance. When sniper opened the door, I was horrified by his bloody kukri and the gaping hole that was in his chest. Laura had tears lining her cheeks, and her eyes looked more sorrowful than they ever had before. Something wasn't right.

I rushed to sniper's aid and he whispered, "Get me to medic now…" I told him to wait as I needed to speak to Laura.

"Laura… what happened?" I asked. She looked at me with blank eyes.

"I'll tell you it later. Sniper will tell you what's important." With that she walked off. I assisted sniper to the medic's office, then ran to medic's bedroom. I knocked on his door furiously and he woke up, dressed in an office lab coat. He looked as if he would any time of the day, but 12:00 at night?

"What is it scout? I'm busy."

"Sniper's hurt really bad."

"How bad is really bad?"

"Dying bad." That caught his attention, so he grabbed his medigun and rushed to his office.

"Oh my god!" he yelled, at the horrified sight of the sniper.

"Doc… help," he moaned. He immediately got out his surgical kit, and started working on the sniper.

A worry filled hour passed before the medic said I could speak with him.

"Sniper… are… you going to be okay?" I was extremely worried.

"Doc doesn't know." His voice had become hoarse. "Lost most of my blood. Had to get new blood." Tears welled in my eyes. I had no way of keeping them back. My head jerked to the side. "Don't cry Andrea… please…"

"No, it's not that." I sniffed and wiped away my tears, only for new ones to come in their place. "Please… tell me how it happened."

"No. I need to tell you something first…" He eyed medic looking in, and motioned him to move off. He must have left. "Andrea, you and I will always be friends right?" I nodded. "Well… call it blasphemy, but I really have more than just friendship desires for you." I looked up at him, and stared into his eyes. They were bloodshot, but nonetheless his eyes.

"Sniper…"

"No, call me Max now, Andrea. Call me Max." With that he pulled my head close and kissed me on the lips. I didn't fight back. I liked it, and held onto the kiss for longer than he wanted to. After we came apart, a blush crossed my face. He looked at me with the same look he had, though something was more alluring about it.

"Uh, Sni- I mean, Max… how did this happen again?" He nodded.

"Andrea, it was partially of you." What? Tears welled in my eyes, and I whined. "No- don't cry. It was my fault. Anyways… I knew scout has spied in on the conversation. I saw his eyes out a window. I knew he was going to hurt you tomorrow, intentionally. Me as well. I was overcome by rage and foolishness that I wanted to smack some sense into him. On my way more angering thoughts circulated in my mind, and at this point I was going to threaten scout. I underestimated him, and forgot that he was the second best soldier of all time on this war front. He disarmed and sliced me with my own weapon. It was humiliating. To taunt me back, he threatened me much worse than I did. He didn't even want me to call him his real name."

"What is his real name?"

"Matt Tamolli."

"And yours?"

"Well, call me Max, though my actual name is Maximillion Voncher."

"Okay… continue."

"Well, at one point he let me leave, only to realize that, the sniper named Laura, was standing there. I overheard the conversation, and Laura tried to reason with him. She eventually got frustrated, and told her what was mainly on her mind. She had developed a crush on him, though it was destroyed by his hell-driven intentions. Matt called her nuts saying that she shouldn't have fallen in love with him in the first place, and said that she was a fool.

As for the most noble part in the discussion, to give him a taste of his own medicine, Laura backlashed saying that she at least had reasons to develop a crush, rather than irrationally conjuring his beliefs."

"Wow…" I soon noticed that sniper's wound had almost fully healed. That was the magic of the medigun. Though oddly it only heals wounds, not sicknesses…

"I should be good to go then." He got up, stronger than he was earlier. We left the office. It was hard to resist the urge to hold hands, though we feared more that someone would find out. After that we traveled back into the living quarters. Medic was on the first floor, while both of our rooms were on the top. They were a few rooms apart, though I decided to do something else.

I wanted to spend more time with Max, so I sneaked into his room. He didn't realize it at first, but when I got under the blanket with him, he immediately knew what I had done. That night we embraced each other. I had never been hugged like that; not even by my parents…

…

I woke up blurry eyed in my bed. I didn't know what happened, or what direction I was facing. I looked at my hands to help, and soon caught hold of my senses. I felt different, but wasn't sure what it was.

One thing was sure though; this argument made me realize that I should ease up about taking it harder on women. I still didn't like them; but not with such a violent passion. I'll let sniper pass with his relationship with scout, but I still refused to become his friend again. I won't do it unless I ever lighten up a bit.

What killed me is that was Laura pointing out to me that my notions were majorly instinctive and not thought out. I was trusting my gut more than my mind, which is what I'm supposed to do. Though in this case, it killed me. Now that my thoughts were a bit more planned out and organized, I could now fairly hold an argument on this topic.

Though really I had become a monster. I regret treating sniper the way I did, but I still preferred to use class names rather than _actual _names. I felt like it was more of the tradition; and tradition is what I hold onto.

The tradition I have is to go back to the old war. But with these rules that will never happen…

Or will it…

…

Heh. Foreshadowing is fun.

Also, YAY FIRST ROMANCE SCENE! =D This sort of thing was brewing up in my mind too much, and I rushed this mostly in one night. However, BEST RUSH EVER!

Also, you'll see just how complicated Max and Andrea's romance gets. Oh you'll see all right.

And with the foreshadowing? I'll leave myself to get to that. No hints, sorry.

There is only one downside to this chapter; I'm taking a break. Yeah I have to write the equivalent of two chapters of this story before I can get back, PLUS my mind is stale so I'll be writing a chapter of my reserve story.

So all I have to say is "Respect the Break Whale!". Please be patient for the next chapter or visit my homepage to find out when new chapters will come out. Also feel free to leave a review/add to alert list/favorite if you have an account, and you do like this story. Any feedback, positive or constructive (no negative), is highly appreciated either way, and I will try to meet your requests.

Peace out for the next month!

~DTH~


	5. Chapter 5, Gender Ratification Necessary

The Legion of Heroes: A Team Fortress 2 FanFiction. Story 1: Flying High Warriors – Chapter 5, Gender Ratification Necessary (Or GRN)

Author's Note: Oh hey. I'm sure you've heard of Team GRN. But this isn't any griefing network. You'll see what happens…

Anyways, my mind got staler than a 10 year-old biscuit. So much that reserve stories weren't working. That's why this took so long, as I needed to do some other stuff at the same time.

At least this chapter is here, and now you see what I have been foreshadowing! Have a fun time on the edge of your seat!

**NOTE: I'm switching the order of the stories. The medic will be the third one now; not the spy. Spy will become the fifth story. I REPEAT!**

**MEDIC IS THE 3****RD**** STORY NOW! NOT SPY! SO DON'T GET MAD IF THAT OCCURS OR ELSE I'LL TELL YOU TO SHOVE A STICK UP YOUR ASS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to the TF2 franchise.**

…

As the morning sun glinted through the window, the sunshine beamed upon my eyes better than it usually does.

I was on Max's chest, still tired from last night's chaos. I was curled up right next to him, my arms enwrapped around him. He was still sleeping, though I gave him a small kiss on the cheek to wake him up. After doing so, he slowly opened his eyes to the light and faced me. I smiled.

"Ah… good morning Andrea."

"Hi Max." I came in close and we kissed on the lips. Like last night, I held onto it longer than he did. I feel that might just have to do until we get more coordinated with each other.

"It's a fight day."

"Yeah but blood can wait. I had a nice dream last night."

"Really? Surprising."

"Why?"

"I had a dream myself. 'Twas nice too."

"What was it about?"

"Well, we was just flying through the sky, making all sorts of elegant patterns in the clouds. It was nice." I giggled. I had the same dream.

"I had a dream just like that." We laughed together.

"Should probably get dressed." I was in a casual T-shirt, while sniper was wearing a button-down shirt that was all white. I went into the bathroom, without him noticing. I hoped no one knew that we were in the same room. Otherwise that would ruin our relationship.

I turned on the shower and let the hot water soak over my shoulders and through my hair. How lucky I was to be with Max… If we ever get out of here I'd more than love to spend the rest of our lives together.

The shower was relaxing and awakening, as I was feeling much more tired earlier before the shower. Now I felt like I was ready to fight.

I stepped out of the shower, cautious of my clothes and slipped on a towel. I dried off my hair with a second towel. I'm sure Max would be fine if I used these.

I needed to get a bit of pain killer. Stupid battering ram all those years ago still has pain…

When I was reaching up, Max opened the door, and I let go of my towel accidentally. I screamed loudly. What was he doing here?

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

"I'm not! Just keep your voice down!" He had his hands over his eyes, and slowly closed the door. I rushed to get my clothes on. When I got out, I slapped him lightly across the face.

"Oh please don't get mad at me…" he whimpered.

"Oh you only needed to say sorry," I said casually.

"Well I'm so-" I cut him off by kissing him on the lips suddenly. He wanted to finish his sentence, but quickly didn't care.

"That's all the apology I'll ever need," I said, as I left the room. I spied a small blush running across his face. He knew that I had to get down to the breakfast hall fast since scouts need to eat more and earlier than most of the other people.

I ran down to meet the other scout for breakfast. He was nice, but it was clear between both of us that we do not like each other any more than we are as teammates.

"Hey scout. You were a bit late. Was that you screamin' up there?"

"Just a bit of commotion. Nothing important."

"Alright. This day is gonna be crazy. I heard the admin is steamed about our previous failure."

"That's because their scout is insane."

"I've seen him. He's like a flash almost."

"I know… I wish I could be as good as him."

"Hell you're better than me. I'm not sure though if anyone could ever be that good…" What if he was right? Was it possible to match scout's expertise?

I'm not sure. All I know is that I need to keep practicing techniques.

…

Meanwhile…

…

"Spy I'm not sure about all this still." The soldier was quite worried.

"It was your idea in ze first place. I don't see why you're uncomfortable," the spy said.

"Well what if your contraption doesn't work! We'll get killed!"

"If you want to start this you have to take risks."

"We don't know who wants to join us or not. We need to think this over."

"There's no time. We must go quickly. You know the plan." The spy handed over something to the soldier. "Good luck." The soldier said nothing as the spy dashed off.

…

I woke up with bags hanging down my eyes. I didn't know how long I was crying in self-pity, but I was sure as hell crying for a while. My head hurt for some reason. I must have done something that made me lose consciousness.

I went into the bathroom more drowsily than I ever felt. I saw the time at the clock, and it was a few hours before the match started… I was poorly dressed in my nightgown. I had no idea what happened when I left Andrea with Max, but I hoped something good had happened.

I admit, I feel kind of odd having admitted that past crush to Scout. I have no idea what he thinks of me now. Though it's over now. Unlike before I know it's true, as I feel no connection between us.

I have my sniper rifle handy now, ever since that run-in with the spy. I've actually become more paranoid, come to think of it.

I took my rifle and used it to scope out my window. Even from the separate barracks I could still see the battlefield clearly. I could even see the RED barracks as well.

Though something caught my eye in the RED barracks. I smiled to myself. I could see Andrea resting on the red sniper's chest. Max right? Yeah… Her arms were wrapped around his. It made me feel well that they were together at this point. It's always nice to see love, especially in such a hell driven war field such as this one. It reminded me that everything bad has to have some sort of positive.

The fight was going to start soon. I got prepped. Something was odd though…

We were missing a degraded, ecstatic, bloodthirsty face when we were lined up. The admin noticed this too.

"Where is Scout?" she asked, very irritably. We all looked around. I didn't bother to check up on him. I had more important matters to attend to.

"Someone find him now!" Soon everyone scattered except me.

"Well miss? Aren't you going to find him?"

"Nah. He's sick mate."

"Sick! Out of all the-"

"Heard he was blowing chunks last night. Oughta let him slide if ya ask me."

"UGH! That little- Fine!" She left madly, and rallied everyone back. The match started almost immediately afterward. I immediately started off with a headshot and an almost stationary soldier waiting for his medic. He plopped dead immediately.

"I'm gonna turn ya into colored rain!" I yelled. After that I ran and went to my typical spot. I locked the hatch so no spy could get in without blatantly ramming it open, or picking the lock. I saw the other sniper. He gave a small wave and I nodded. I scanned the area, but the blues seem to have dominated the area like they usually do. All of a sudden, their female heavy popped around from the other side and mowed down three people…

Well there goes our brave offense. Now that they were dead, this had become twice as bloody as the first fight. Oh boy…

The heavy cleared out the area, and I aimed steadily on her medic. The medic was being very alert, but seemed not to notice me. As I steadied my aim, I took close aim on her head. I pulled back the trigger.

My arm jolted back the way it always does, but at least I got the medic. Though something happened to it a bit worse this time around. I felt something snap, and it hurt very badly.

"OW! WHAT THE-!" I heard a knocking.

"Laura open up!" I heard frantic knocking on the hatch. I unlocked it and she burst in. "I need to hide! Don't say anything!" She squirmed into a small box. I looked conspicuous by being scoped out the window, and quickly the soldier burst into the room.

"SNIPER! Did you see a scout come by?"

"Nah. Musta slip past."

"Damn it! Report to me if you see anything!" He threw a walky talky at me, and it hit me on the head.

"Ow… Bloody 'ell man." It was too late. He had already darted.

"Ugh thanks… I was worried I'd get a shovel up my ass," Andrea sympathized.

"So you and sniper are together now, eh?"

"Wha- How did you know?"

"Don't think that you can't zoom in on the sniper's scope any further than it already does."

"Oh… When, eh, did you see us?"

"When you were sleeping. Oh you fit so well together…"

"You think so?"

"Yeah. I can see it…" I stood silent for a bit.

"Sniper is something wrong?"

"Yeah. Scout is overly dramatic…"

"What do you mean?"

"Whatever happened with him last night… He seems to react badly to it."

"Sniper something snapped in him. The way Max put it really sold it."

"Are you sure? Wasn't anything too much."

"You admitted that you had a crush on him in the past! Look what that does to someone who was so sexist and angry towards you."

"I guess you're right…" I put my hand on my forehead. "It's all getting to my head."

"Aw come on Laura! I know someone out there is right for you."

"Though if I die?"

"Then that's it. I wouldn't want you to die though. You're really good at all this."

"I hope you're getting better. When I saw you, you couldn't seem to take out a sniper standing still." She was a bit irritated with that comment.

"Gee, thanks." She rolled her eyes. I light-heartedly laughed.

"Max taught you a bit, didn't he?"

"Yeah he did. It did help quite a bit."

"You know, I think he got that advice from scout. They were friends in the first war after all."

"I see what you mean. Obviously though it would be best if I could learn it from him…"

"Which we all know won't happen because he's a sexist bastard and is very war-crazed."

"Yeah, yeah… Honestly, I envisioned you two together."

"Really now?"

"That was before all this shit happened. Now you two are polar opposites."

"That seems a bit more logical. I think you may want to go, though. Things may be a bit suspicious if I don't get back to sniping."

"Ah I see. Well it was nice catching up."

"Yeah be careful. And have _fun _with Max." She just groaned as she unlocked the hatch and stepped down.

…

I stepped down from the ladder and I saw _the _scout standing in the doorway. He wasn't armed… but wasn't he sick?

"I've been waiting. Take this and get the hell out of here," he said, shoving his intel into my hands.

"What the- what is this about?"

"There's something that is happening in this war. A document is in it, but I have no idea what it's about. Apparently it threatens the entire war. Bring it to your engineer or spy. They'll get it open. Do NOT bring it back to win. That will only make it worse."

"Who told you this?"

"I have sources. Now go. The war is in your hands right there." All of a sudden, he disappeared mysteriously into his base. What just happened?

I pondered for a second… He sounded pretty urgent and serious… Though doesn't he hate me? I guess some people do set aside their hates for serious measures though…

Bah I'm on a fence. I can't decide. I knew the match was ending in a bit… It may turn out to be a draw. Honestly I'd prefer that, so I hid out inside the base until the match was over.

When it was finally over, after about 20 minutes of paranoid waiting-in-a-dark-corner, I secretly brought the intel back into the barracks rather than the base. I hid it inside my bathroom, where no one would check.

"Hey Scout! Open up!" said the engineer. She was a good friend of mine on our team, even though we met just a bit ago. She was fairly nice and supportive, though also knew very adept engineer tactics. She had short, wild red hair, and seem to always have a smile except in battle.

"What is it engi?"

"Did ya here? Admin's all mad on somethin'. Seems their intel went missin' and we couldn't find anythin'! Can ya believe it?"

"Yeah… that's nuts…" I subconsciously looked back at the bathroom.

"Actually, can you keep a secret engi?"

"Yeah what?"

"I have that intel…"

"You do? Great! We can get it back-"

"No that's not the point. Their scout gave it to me and told me to open it in private, and not where the admins can see us. At least they're courteous enough not to have cameras in our rooms…"

"Yeah that's pretty nice… So why should I know this?"

"He said a document in this is vital to the war, or its existence. He said that it could massively change everything, and that I needed to get this."

"Why you?"

"I have no idea! He didn't explain everything!"

"Who was this again?"

"Their scout."

"Right… Why do you need me in all this?"

"I need you to open the case… it has a lock." She looked at the case lock.

"Yep. That's pretty modern lock ya got there. Isn't much a hammer can do." She took out a hammer and abruptly broke off the lock with one large whack. "It needed a key. I'm no lock-pick girl, so I do things the old fashioned way. A bit of elbow grease and a hammer gets a lot done, y'know?"

"Uh, yeah. You can sift through these papers unless you find something interesting." As we searched through, I started thinking that they were using these as bait for fighting. I saw documentaries on whales and even recipes for soup. Engi even said she found a process to curl someone's hair even if it was straight…

However, many documents on the war's situation were still included, as well as discussions for important strategies. I only assume there must be some sort of gambling reason behind them laying out their intelligence and just waiting for the other team to try and take it.

Eventually I found a paper marked, "GRN Investigation". What is GRN?

Here's the entire document:

**MANN CO. INVESTIGATION**

**FILE: 1, FOLDER G. SPONSOR B.**

CURRENTLY MANN CO. HAS BEEN INVESTIGATING ANY SIGNS OF DISAPPROVAL OF THE NEW FEMALE SOLDIERS. THERE SEEMS TO HAVE BEEN NO IMPLEMENTED ISSUE OUTSIDE OF THE AFFAIRS OF B., R., B., AND R..

HOWEVER, THE CASUALTIES OF B. AND SPY SEEM TO BE UNNATURAL IN MOST CASES. FIRST OFF, TAPES SHOW THAT ONLY ONE BULLET TO THE LEG WAS ENOUGH FOR THEM TO DROP DEAD. WHILE THIS HEAVY DID SHOOT THEM MORE THAN ONCE, THEY SEEM TO DIE FROM JUST ONE SHOT. HIGHLY UNNATURAL AND SUSPICIOUS, AND INVESTIGATION BY OUR SHADOW MEMBERS HAS BEEN PUT IN IMMEDIATELY.

WHAT THEY HAVE DISCOVERED SO FAR IS THAT AN ORGANIZATION IS FORMING KNOWN AS GRN, STANDING FOR GENDER RATIFICATION NECESSARY. THEY SEEM TO HAVE THE SOLE PURPOSE OF TRYING TO EITHER REMOVE FEMALE SOLDIERS AND/OR CONSENT THE ENTIRE WARFIELD ON THIS DECISION.

CURRENTLY WE SUSPECT THAT THESE TWO BLU TEAM MEMBERS ARE THE ONLY MEMBERS, BUT IF THEIR INFLUENCE IS STRONG ENOUGH WE MAY SEE A CRITICAL UPRISING. THEIR POWER SEEMS MINISCULE, THOUGH THE TWO OF THEM WERE EXTREMELY EXPERT SOLDIERS AND HAVE RECEIVED MANY KILLS AND COURTESIES IN THE PAST.

THE WARFIELD WILL CONTINUE TO OPERATE BUT WE FEAR THAT SOME MAY HAVE ALREADY PICKED UP ON THIS UPRISING, AND ARE PLANNING TO JOIN IT. IF WE FIND PROOF OF THIS GRN NETWORK WE SHOULD DIRECT ALL ATTENTION TOWARD IT AND PUT IT TO REST.

*Terminate*

That was interesting… GRN… Gender Ratification Necessary. Apparently they want us gone? Ugh, this is what I hated here… No one is fair enough. At least blue is willing to support this ridiculousness.

"Uh scout, you may want to see this." Engi soon handed me a paper. It was similar to the previous one, but far different.

**MANN CO. INVESTIGATION**

**FILE 2: FOLDER G. SPONSOR R.**

FOR OVER A MONTH NOW RULE 43 HAS BEEN IMPLEMENTED TO THE WARFIELD ACCEPTING ANY FEMALE APPLICATIONS THAT MEET OUR STANDARDS. ALTHOUGH THE RED CORPORATION FIRMLY REJECTED IT, MANN CO. FORCED US TO COOPERATE WITH STANDARD AND SINCE THEN HAVE ACCEPTED ANY FEMALE APPLICATIONS.

NOW WITH THE AFFAIRS OF MAXIMILLION VONCHER AND ANDREA KRAMER IT SEEMS THAT OUR ENTIRE BUSINESS HAS BEEN THROWN OUT OF PLACE. WE HAVE REQUESTED THAT WE SHOULD INTERVENE WITH THIS RELATIONSHIP, BUT THE BLU TEAM THREATENED TO RUN US OUT OF THE GAME IF WE DID SO, AND MANN CO. ONCE AGAIN FORCED US NOT TO.

THE IRONY IN ALL THIS THAT WE MUST ALL SIEZE HOLD OF IS THE CREATION OF TEAM GRN. IT HAS BEEN CONFIRMED THAT THE SOLDIER AND SPY OF THE BLU TEAM ARE STILL ALIVE AND ARE MAINTAINING THEIR OWN ALLIANCE KNOWN AS TEAM GRN, OR GENDER RATIFICATION NECESSARY. THEIR INTENTIONS ARE CLEAR AS THEY PLAN TO PERSUADE MANN CO. TO REMOVE ALL FEMALES BY WORDS OR BY FORCE.

EITHER WAY IT WORKS WE HAVE AGREED TO SECRETLY FUND THIS ORGANIZATION AND HAVE SUPPLIED THEM WITH FULL AND APT GREEN SUITS. ALTHOUGH THE ORGANIZATION IS COMPRISED OF TWO MEN, WE WILL KEEP A SHARP EYE FOR ANY DISOBEDIENT PEOPLE SUCH AS MATTHEW TAMOLLI THAT WOULD BE WILLING TO JOIN THIS GROUP.

THIS COULD ALSO BE USED AS A COUNTER TO BLACKMAIL THE BLU ORGANIZATION AS THEY ARE THE MOST PROTAGONIZING OF RULE 43. WHY THIS IS IMPORTANT IS THAT NETWORK GRN IS, AS OF NOW, FULLY MADE OF ALL BLU MEMBERS, AND WE EXPECT MATT TAMOLLI TO COMPLY WITH JOINING THE GRN NETWORK. THIS COULD EXPLOIT THEIR POLICY AND COULD BE USED AS A POSSIBLE BLACKMAIL.

THE ISSUE IS THAT THE RED NETWORK IS THE LOWEST POWER IN THIS WARFIELD. EVEN NETWORK GRN AT THIS POINT IS MORE STABLE. TRYING TO FIGHT OFFENSIVELY AGAINST THE BLU WOULD BE FUTILE, SO WE COULD PASSIVELY USE GRN AS A REASON FOR INFLUENCE. THIS COULD, IN THE END, WIN US THE WAR.

IT IS VITAL THAT WE TRY TO CONTACT MATT TAMOLLI ABOUT THIS OPPORTUNITY. IF HE DENIES, WHICH WE ARE CERTAIN THAT HE WILL NOT, THE GAME MAY CHANGE FOR US. THIS MESSAGE ENDS HERE.

*Terminate*

My eyes had become more concerned and open as I continued to read the document.

"Mother of god…"

"I can't believe it m'self. GRN… never heard something as crazy as that since them Nazis."

"I don't even want to think of the Nazis with medic around. This is incredible…"

"Why would them reds want to get rid of us?"

"Because… I know why engi."

"Why is that?"

"Didn't you read the documents?"

"Just skimmed through the important stuff. Why?"

"Me and our male sniper are… how should I put this?"

"In a tree?" I saw what she meant. For once she didn't have a smile.

"Yeah… It was mentioned in the document. Red is torn because of me." I tucked my head into my lap with frustration.

"Ah don't get down girl. I'm sure things will all be sorted out. Hell, like they said we might even win!"

"No engi. There is no winner in this. It's a skirmish for bragging rights. And if they have their way, we won't be a part of it." She realized what small error she had made.

"Oh… Right…" All of a sudden, the door opened and Max stood in it.

"Dueh, what the 'ell?"

"Max, can we talk later?"

"Sure…" Max closed the door. I heard him walk off.

"So you like him?" engi asked.

"Yeah. He's really nice and supportive, and has defended me more than once."

"Nice. I hope if I ever find some'un that 'e'll be like that. How long 'ave the two o' you been together?"

"Not very long… Last night."

"Huh. I don't expect people to fall in love in a night's worth."

"We had a crush on each other from the start…" I blushed a bit.

"I see. Well I'm a go off and manage my stuff. Make sure to keep that little case o' yours secret. Admins would be pissed if they saw that."

"Thanks; and be careful of cameras. They're everywhere." She nodded and headed off.

I peeked my head out and saw sniper waiting out there. I nodded to him, and he came inside.

"What's this all about Andrea?"

"The reds are trying to split us up."

"What!"

"You need to read these." I handed him the two papers. After reading them, he had an astonished look.

"Holy lord- We need to warn scout now!"

"Sniper that's not a good idea! Let me talk to Laura; if anyone she can reason with him best."

"Why her? Does he still hate me?"

"I believe so… Just let me tell her."

"I'm not sure Andrea… I'm just not sure. He could think it's all crazy."

"Sniper, I don't want you to go because I'm afraid for you! The last time you went to him you had your chest ripped open!" He looked at me a bit. "I don't want you to go because I love you. Please, just let Laura take care of it." He was silent for a bit.

"Yeah… Alright let her take care of it. I just hope it won't be too late. How will you get to her anyways?"

"We meet at midnight. Almost every day."

"Isn't that risky?"

"We don't care. I've snuck into the BLU barracks before."

"What- really!"

"Yeah. Though it was important to deliver a message to her."

"I guess… Just be careful and make sure nothing happens." I nodded.

…

That night…

…

Laura knew to look out the window each night to make sure that I was there. She could use her sniper rifle to communicate with me. Since I was sleeping in Max's room, I would borrow his rifle to see if I could find if she could see me.

Sure enough, she saw me, and I notified her to go down to the crossway. I kissed Max lightly on the head, and he seemed to like that. I smiled to myself, and dashed outside, making sure not to wake anyone.

I got down to the bridge and Laura was waiting there.

"Well, something must be important if you haven't gotten a moment of sleep." Laura could see that I wasn't tired at all.

"That's because you _have _to see this." I handed her the papers to her. She read them carefully.

"Well this can only be good." I heard the sarcasm in her tone. "So we have our heads marked. What else?"

"I need you to convey this information to scout. Reasonably you're the one who you the least out of the three of us."

"Not sniper?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he still hates sniper. He sure seems like it."

"But didn't he hand you the case in the first place?"

"He clearly didn't want to, and would have wanted to kill me despite the urgency."

"Hmph. It's at least nice to know that he will set things aside in important situations. I'll make sure to tell it to him tomorrow."

"It won't be necessary." What the hell? Who said that. All of a sudden, I felt my entire body loose feeling. I fell to the ground, half-conscious.

"What in the hell?" Sniper yelled. I heard her grunt.

"It's a shame that your battle prowess will be wasted. But you have no place in this battlefield." I could make out a spy dressed in a green suit.

"You're that bastard green!"

"Surprised?" He pulled up a revolver. "Any last words?"

"Nope." All of a sudden, engi came up, and hit spy over the head with a wrench. "Slither on back to hell."

"Damn you!" He tried to shoot engi, before she dodged and clipped him with the shotgun. He grunted.

"This isn't over…" He disappeared.

"Scout! You okay girl? And who is this?"

"Andrea! What happened?" I couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything.

"Damn it! We're losing her!" I tried my best to do something, but all I could do was breathe or see.

As soon as I realized it, I was in medic's bed, with medic having the medigun focused on me.

"What's wrong doc?"

"She was injected with a potent neurotoxin."

"Darn. Will she live?"

"She'll be fine, but I'll need your help engineer." Medic pulled out a pad of some sort. "I'll need to operate on her to remove the body of the neurotoxin in order for her to recover quicker. You need to hold her down while I inject the anesthetic by using this pad. It's heavy, and made of lead. It should work well enough, as even in this sub consciousness she will still react to the power of the anesthetic." I couldn't understand a word he just said… All of a sudden, a large jolt of power and pain occurred in my chest. I reacted somehow, and flailed my body. The pad kept me down though.

When I came to be, Medic had a light focused on me.

"Can you speak?"

"Ungh… Uuuugh. *Groan* What happened?"

"You almost went into cardiac arrest, that's what happened. A neurotoxin was in your blood stream and nearly killed you. If engineer over here hadn't brought you in any sooner you would have been long gone."

"Argh… I was attacked…"

"By who?"

"A spy. I don't know which."

"Damn. I'll try to look into it."

"No, medic it wasn't much."

"Nonsense. I protect the team and anyone in it. I'll find out who attacked you."

"Uh, okay, thanks." Oh god this is so going worse than expected…

…

I heard some yelling outside, and I entered the main hallway. I figured it was another episode of the snipers and scout.

When I found sniper, she was panicked. I aggravatingly sighed.

"What is it this time?"

"Don't be a jerk! Andrea almost died."

"Well look at me, and ask if I don't care."

"Quit being a jerk! It's not something to take lightly."

"Why would I care if someone on their team dies?"

"Look! I need to tell you something."

"Don't go making up bullshit on me."

"I'm not."

"How do you know?"

"Because what just happened proves it to me." She brought me over to a corner, and explained me everything that I already knew about the GRN network.

"I already know all this."

"What? How?"

"Don't think you're the only clever ones. I got the intel to scout in the first place."

"Then how come you acted like you didn't know a thing?"

"To make a point. I'll probably join this green alliance but I'm not sure. I don't see much of a bonus to joining it, considering I'll probably get killed quickly by my old teammates."

"So you're not going to join team green?"

"No."

"Okay good… That's a relief. I couldn't imagine you trying to pull off such ridiculousness like that…" She soon strutted off to her room. A burning rage was inside me. Something urged to me to just show her, and become a green. Though I learned how to control these feelings.

Though it was still DEFINITELY an option. Honestly though I was starting to overcome the problems I had, but I'd still prefer an all-male war over the one that is running around right now.

At the same time I kind of wanted an urge to become friends with sniper again. I feel ashamed of how I treated him, and want to apologize. I'd make him an exception to my hate for the females here considering that he is in love with that scout.

That made me wonder… Were they together or not? I would need to find out. The opportunity would arise soon enough.

…

Well, that just explained the general plotline for about 10-20 chapters to come and so on. This is probably the big turning point/most important chapter so far in the story.

So expect chapter 6 to come out in 1-2 weeks as I've been a bit bogged down, and not to mention overtly busy. After that I'm going to work on some other stuff, maybe take a break and then get back to work on this. Though I do want to add in another 10k chapter for my other story.

There isn't much else to go over really, so just wait for the next chapter and leave a review while you're at it. Don't be afraid to favorite or add to alert list as well.

Peace.

~DTH~


	6. Chapter 6, High Heat

The Legion of Heroes: A Team Fortress 2 FanFiction. Story 1: Flying High Warriors – Chapter 6, High Heat.

Author's Note: Well, I don't have anything to say. I've been less occupied recently, which is why this chapter came a bit quickly.

However, it may be a bit until chapter 7 comes, as I need to write 10k words, and do some other stuff before I can get back to this.

So just sit tight and enjoy the chapter, and figure out what the title of this chapter means.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to TF2.**

…

I heard a knock and my door. It was the middle of the night, and Andrea said she needed to do something. I knew that her talks with Laura typically lasted awhile, and something is bound to occur. I assumed it was her coming back, so I rubbed my eyes, got on a white t-shirt, and went to the door.

I opened the door and saw Laura with Andrea over her shoulder.

"What the-!" I asked panicked. I though she was dead.

"She's not dead. She won't be running anywhere tomorrow either. Got poisoned pretty badly," Laura said.

"Poisoned! By who!" I was mad at this point. Why would anyone do something like that to Andrea?

"It was the green spy. He came out of nowhere and tried to kill us both. If it weren't for your engineer we would have both been dead." There was a knot in my heart.

"Yeah… okay mate…" She took Andrea and laid her carefully on my bed. "Won't she need doc?"

"The medigun fixes wounds, not poison. I think rest is the best thing for her. At least tomorrow is a rest day." I heard Laura was one of the best people on their team, scout being the best. I'm not surprised. I just hope we could be friends again.

She sat down on the bed, took off her hat and laid down.

"My team won't care if I'm a bit late. They I always know something's wrong with me, so could I stay here for the night?"

"Why?" I asked.

"I need a rest. My team works me down so hard because I'm very good at my job. I have very few friends too…"

"Oh that bites mate. Friends are important y'know? You gotta be glad that Andrea is here." She nodded. She rested down on the chair in the corner. It was the only other piece of furniture other than the bed in this room, other than the desk and dresser. I never realized just how long her hair is. It goes down to about her waist.

"Didn't get haircuts much, did ya?"

"No… I like having long hair honestly. It sort of disorients the enemies to be honest."

"That's a new one. Never thought about it though."

"That's because you're a guy. I'm a girl, and the majority of us have longer hair than almost every guy."

"I see your point."

"Nugh… Whuh… Where… am I?" Andrea suddenly asked. She rose a bit from her spot.

"Ah you're awake. I was getting worried mate." I gave her a small pat on the back.

"What happened? All I remember is getting carried off here…"

"You know that you were poisoned?"

"Yeah… Something happened with engi and then sniper carried me off."

"What happened to engi Andrea?" Laura asked.

"I don't know. She just seemed panicked, and dashed off suddenly. I think she heard something."

"Do you know where she is now?" Laura asked again.

"Somewhere… I can't go looking for her. I'm really tired. If you want to, go ahead. Just make sure not to be found out." With that, Andrea laid down and fell asleep.

"I'll find her with ya. I'll let her get her beauty sleep." I got up, got dressed, and grabbed my SMG. With that green spy, anything could happen.

"Uh, actually, I'd rather you go. That spy scares me. He was one swift asshole. Plus, I don't want to leave Andrea alone." I nodded.

"Andrea, just before you sleep, where did it look like where engi went?"

"To our intel room. *Yawn* Be wary, and tread lightly." I took my kukri as well, and walked out the door.

For some reason, it had become almost a haunted house in the barracks. The tunnel to the battle arena was also in underground in the basement, which didn't help my already hyped paranoia.

I felt small creaks, and with each one, I carefully looked around. I was becoming really scared. This is really intense… I was sweating, and breathing heavily at this point. I felt like something was watching me. Eventually I went to the basement. The long tunnel is fine, as there is nothing to hide in there. Though the arena is going to be horrid. Several hiding spots, dark rooms, narrow tunnels… At least the transportation tunnel is wide and pre-lighted at all times.

Once I was on the other spot, I could feel the sweat creeping down my arms, and making the grip on the SMG slippery. I looked around the base, in fear that a spy could sweep down at any second. I was walking lightly, and frequently revolving to see if anything was there. As far as I could see, it was all abandoned.

I turned the corner to see the entrance to the midway. My heart started to pound. I saw a boot sticking out from behind the corner. As I neared, my heart rate increased. As I came closer with each step, my hands started to tremble. It felt like the SMG was now soap, and my hands were covered with oil slick.

As I stepped closer, I could hear the heartbeat in my head. I was trembling with fright, as well as now panting. I turned the corner, and engi laid dead on the ground, with a gaping wound in her back. I saw a small note. With great fear, I picked it up. It was written in pristine handwriting:

_**Do not underestimate the power of green. We have recruited more people than you might expect.**_

All of a sudden, I lurched backwards, grabbing the arm that had sprung out of the darkness. It was too late though; the knife had been partially driven into my back, and I was already yelling out in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUGH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Damn you!" I heard the spy yell. I reached for my kukri, but it was swiped from my hands. Spy tried to kill me with it, but I kicked him back. The blood already started to pour from my back. I was horribly bleeding. I reached for my SMG, but he cloaked away too quickly. The blood kept coming. I got up and started running back to base. But as I was in the tunnel, I started wheezing and panting. I let out one last pathetic yell, and dropped out-conscious on the ground.

…

The next morning was bright and sunny. Boy did it not feel like it. Max nearly died. His encounter with the spy had left him badly injured. If someone as good as him was messed up as bad as he was by a mere spy… imagine what else he could do.

In the meanwhile, we were both cooped up in medic's office as the poison I had still seemed to have a bad effect on me. Apparently I would have to undergo a few days of therapy to be able to just walk again. Medic highly suggested that these next days should be ones that I rest.

Engi wasn't the only one found dead; so was a female heavy on BLU, and a female pyro on BLU. Green was relentless… They're disrupting the battlefield with these acts of hatred.

Mann Co. is outraged, and so is the BLU corp. I felt like ever since I found that document that this war has gone in a completely different direction. Everyone on our team is scared shitless; even the guys who aren't really involved. It's probably Max that scared them, but honestly they'd be recruited if anything.

As Max and I laid there, I saw medic walk in.

"How are you two holding up?" he asked.

"Fine. Agh, a bit sore though," I answered.

"Those poisons are powerful. That venom is similar to that of the Irukandji jellyfish."

"'The hell are those?" Max asked.

"Jellyfish the size of your fingernail, zhough they are very large in their tentacles. They can incapacitate someone easily."

"Then why would a spy try to use that, rather than a lethal poison? Why incapacitate me?" I asked.

"I have no idea…" He seemed to look around. He quickly looked for that the doors are closed. "Are you two together?"

"Whaddaya mean doc?" Max asked.

"You too are very close to each ozher, and sometimes I'm suspicious. I feel like I'm being left out of something." He was noticeably irritated.

"That's crazy doc. We're friends but not that way," I added, stepping in.

"It may be useful if you watch your backs." He took out a file from behind his back. "Don't think that being a medic keeps me occupied _all _the time." He took out a picture, and it showed us right next to each other in my room.

"How the hell-" Sniper tried to say.

"I want some explanations."

"Doc, this is serious mate! It'd be better off if you didn't know."

"I need to know sniper. Or should I say, Maximillion Voncher?"

"How the hell did you find my name?"

"Spies aren't the only people that have to be sneaky. Trust me. There's something revolving with you and your counterparts on the BLU team. So damn tell me."

"Doc, you're NOT getting information! We have to keep this secret!"

"Or I could just poison the water being fed to you with the Irukandji poison that I just extracted."

"Why you bastard-"

"Max, be quiet. I'm going to tell him if you can't do it," I cut in. He growled.

"Fine. But make it quick." He was mad.

"Doc, when we first arrived, a scout on their team arrived here with us. As well as a female sniper on the BLU side. It turns out that sniper here and that scout were in the first war and were very skilled. Although Max really has had little action which is why he hasn't been so respected."

"Right, that scout is a master as I hear it. Killed 4 of ours last match."

"Exactly. But that scout was sexist and still is." Medic was visually disgusted. "When they were talking one night, I accidentally came in, and scout essentially went mad and broke his friendship." I saw Max a bit sad. "He messed up that sniper I mentioned earlier, and I went to comfort her, and became friends. Apparently they have a tense rivalry and she had earlier developed a crush on him. But… it was destroyed due to his sexism."

"Vell that's interesting. Continue."

"Soon things became a bit crazier. Sniper overheard us talking a few nights ago, and was so mad that scout had eavesdropped that he wanted to protect me, as he did have a crush on me." Max blushed a wee bit and rubbed his head. "It didn't go so well. Scout turned the tables and bent Max over to his will, and gave him that gash in his chest that you fixed up. Soon the female sniper essentially knocked some sense into the scout, and when sniper came back, we essentially fell in love from there."

"Vell, thanks for the story. I'm glad you two are together; you make a good pair."

"Thanks…"

"Now, I need to go off. I have some files to manage." Medic soon left. He quickly came back. "Ah I forgot." He pushed the hospital beds that we were on until they were touching. We laughed a bit.

"Thanks doc." I said. He nodded and left.

"Ah that doc. Always helpful eh? Can't believe I didn't trust him at first."

"Ah you had reason. After what happened, you've gone through a lot. Plus you could be considered a hero." I pressed my head up against his chest.

"Why do you say that?"

"You saved me from that spy. I'm sure he would have gone for us next." I swiftly moved my head up and gave him a large kiss on the cheek. I saw him blush a bit.

"Eh thanks Andrea. I need some cheerin' up."

"Why?"

"Like I said, I want to get back to being friends with scout… I want what he had that time ago."

"Are you sure he'll be fine with it? Because you know…"

"Yeah… I'm just a bit nervous. I don't even know how to get into contact with him."

"What about Laura?"

"Nah, it won't mean anything. I gotta see 'im face to face if anythin'll happen." I understood.

"Just be careful Max…" I went in to kiss him again, but to my surprise he turned his head. Instead we kissed on the lips. I felt a bit lucky for that. I backed away a bit. There was a noticeable red tint to my face.

"Eh heh…" I felt a bit skittish.

"Aw there's no problem is there mate?" I thought for a second.

"I guess not." I came in for another kiss. And another. And another. Before long it was just a typical make-out, and it was our first one. It was interrupted not after long by a door opening. We saw medic standing there, a bit dumbfounded, a coke in one hand and a file in the other.

"Do ya mind?" Max asked.

"Erm… Eh keep doing vatever you want to do. Just don't bug me please." We nodded. Something killed the mood though, and we just shared one quick kiss, and fell asleep not long afterwards, me being on top of him… It felt so nice to have him around.

…

God damn it… I hate having scout around. He pesters me too much, and is extremely insolent. He's a bit egotistical and likes to brag on how he's the best on the team and how he's better than all of us. I wish he would go on that green team just so I could kill him! I hate him! He's an asshole!

While trying to eat, I heard him talking though.

"I feel like a jerk…"

"Ah I can see that. Got a bit of an ego y'know?" He was talking to the engineer.

"Yeah. I need to get back brushed up. I'm thinking of taking next fight off to just let everyone else get a chance."

"That's an odd idea boy. You know that those admins are always happy whenever you go and git that intel. Raises your salary and ours too y'know."

"I guess you're right. But I need a break. I'm exhausted as hell." Interesting. He knew he was a jerk, yet he failed to do anything about it… That's… weird.

I was in my bathroom combing my hair. I guess an issue with having extremely long hair is that it is sometimes a pain to fix. But I viewed it with more happiness and pride in myself. I'll take the responsibility of growing my hair out very long, yet still manage it myself to prove I don't have to live off anyone else.

I always tried to have a sense of independence, although sometimes I have to have a friend. Andrea is essentially the friend right now. She's always helpful to me, and I'll make sure to return the favor whenever she needs it.

I did have a bit of jealousy over her relationship though. I've never had something like that in my life, and can only dream of having one. If I ever get out of this war I'd like a nice sensible man that's willing to protect me and treat me fairly, and not love me for my body but how I act. That last reason is a must, otherwise that just makes me feel like a plain whore… And I have gone over that enough.

That night I thought I heard something for once. I woke up, and heard a door close from the other end of the hall. It was squeaky, and noticeable. I got up, got on my flashlight, and looked around. I was worried it was a green member, but to my pleasure, it was scout trying to sneak out.

"Well isn't this ironic. At least I'm not so bloody cranky." I mocked him.

"Well I guess I need to explain some things to you eh?"

"Not here though," I whispered. "Intel room. I got a flashlight with me." He nodded, but was a bit annoyed at the same time. He didn't like how I had caught him.

Once we arrived at the intel room, we had the lights on. No one was here, and it would help if we encountered any greens.

"I'm going to meet sniper. Apologizing if you will."

"Well that's great. I guess you should get going." He was a bit silent.

"I haven't changed my perspective on women though."

"Really? Why am I not surprised?" He rolled his eyes and left.

I decided to get some payback by stalking his conversation. I hid in my usual sniper spot watching down upon the sniper. He knew that I was there. He was fine with me listening in. Soon scout appeared.

"Sorry… I got a bit holed up," Scout started off.

"Ah its fine. Whaddaya need?"

"I wanted to apologize… I was an asshole back then." Sniper smiled a bit.

"Well I'm happy. I was starting to get upset as well. No problems with our relationship?"

"No I can ignore that. I need a friend again…"

"Yeah, being out here all alone with no one to help'll get ya screwed over. If you know what I mean."

"Yeah. So let's wipe the slate clean and start over. Agreed?" Scout lifted out his hand. It was shot suddenly.

"WHAT THE!" Sniper immediately took alert. I ducked down and didn't breathe. It had to be a green listening in. Scout clutched over in tremendous pain. Something hurt more abnormally to him…

I couldn't exactly hear what was happening. I heard sniper grunting and firing off his SMG.

"Damn you!" I heard a soldier yell. It must have been the green soldier. I got up and peeked over. Soon the soldier started shooting his shotgun. Bullets scraped into sniper, and he yelled out in pain with each shot. With quick action, I picked up my sniper rifle and aimed at the soldier in green clothes. Because he had sniper pinned, I didn't have time to focus for a headshot. I just shot him right where the sun never shines. His eyes widened, and he glazed over in pain, and ran off. Sniper was hurt badly, and scout was still hunched over in pain. These greens are a force to be reckoned with…

"God damn it! Scout!" Sniper yelled. But scout didn't move.

"Sniper… We're friends again… But I need to go."

"Yeah. *Wheeze* So do I…" They soon dashed back off to their bases. Well… that was more dramatic than it should have been…

…

"Max! Ugh what happened to you this time!" I asked. Sniper had several bullet wounds and was bleeding a good bit.

"That don't matter. Get doc!" Max yelled. I nodded and knocked on medic's door in the barracks. There was no answer. I opened up the room, and he wasn't there. Why? Isn't he always here? I scavenged the room and looked in his drawers. Just then I laughed as I saw a post-it note.

"Andrea, if you're viewing this, I'm in the doctor's office. Meet me there if there is a problem." How ironic… He knew to take a precaution. He is one smart soldier.

When I arrived at the medical office in the arena, I saw medic already caring for sniper.

"Ah zhere you are Andrea. I assume you found ze note?" medic asked.

"Yeah I did. How bad was sniper hurt?" I asked.

"Nothing zat bad. Just some bullet shots. Typical wounds." Why did medic seem so nonchalant?"

"Uh yeah… Andrea can I speak to ya?" Max asked. Medic gave him a look. "Fine you can listen in doc." He smiled. I came close. "I was attacked by one of them greens. Came out of nowhere and shot scout in the hand. He looked horrified… It was a soldier."

"Oh jeez… Are you two friends again?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's a relief… I'm glad you two stopped quarreling." I gave a small kiss on the forehead. Medic seemed to be watching with great intent.

"Ze green team. The admin's denied ze evidence about it. No one here believes zhem. Why else vould all these women be dying?" medic asked.

"'Cause they're sexist bastards. I swear Andrea, I won't let 'em do anything to ya," Max ranted. I blushed a bit.

"Yeah, thanks," I cutely said. Just then medic snapped.

"S-spy…"

"What?" Max asked.

"Come out spy! I know you're here!" What the hell? All of a sudden, a voice came from nowhere.

"Very impressive Sven… Very impressive indeed. Though you cannot resist our influence forever you know…" All of a sudden, medic whipped out his medigun and ubercharged me. All of a sudden, I felt two bullets plink off of us. Wow, he is quick… We saw the spy at the other end of the hallway, door open, and he had two guns in hand. Medic took out his syringe gun and fired at him. He evaded each bullet shot, and managed to hit spy quite a bit. He was green, but not the green spy I recognized… A different one perhaps?

Soon medic had him pinned to the ground. He took out his bone saw, and started hacking into him. I heard the spy scream painfully, as each chop dislocated an arm, a leg, and eventually his head came off last. Max and I watched horrified.

"Sorry you had to see zhat. Max you are good to go. I suggest you get out of here." We didn't speak anymore. Max tried to say something, but I yanked him away as we ran to the barracks.

"Doc's name is Sven?" he asked.

"I guess so…" I put my head into his chest. "Thanks for standing up for me." I saw Max smile.

"No worries mate." He put his head into my hair. "Which room tonight?" I thought for a second.

"I'd like my own room. We've been in your room for long enough." He gave a light laugh.

"I see your point. Just don't forget that Laura ain't watching them."

"Oh she doesn't watch us."

"Naw, she seems a bit jealous."

"I don't know. She's strong. She's been through a lot."

"Mm… I still think he's jealous. I mean she doesn't have as good as a man as you are as good as a woman." I blushed a bit.

"Heh… Thanks." We arrived at the barracks. I made sure no one was watching. Max slipped in. He found his spot on the bed, and I untied my hair band, and I made sure to buy a bit of time. Once he was on the bed, I suddenly turned and jumped on top of him.

There was a small bounce and I gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I'm such a lucky girl to have you…" We enjoyed the rest of the night thoroughly. Max, I love you so much… I don't think words can express it.

…

As I stumbled through the hall, all I could truly think of was the pain in my hand. I ran into walls over and over again, not caring about how much noise each bump made. At one point I crumbled over onto the ground out of pain. I got the attention of the entire blue team… Eventually the medic came until my eyes glazed over and I passed out in a pool of pain.

When I woke up, I had trouble seeing.

"Ugh finally. Should have been shorter." It sounded like our female medic's voice.

"Is little scout okay?" a thick voice asked in a deep Russian accent.

"No heavy, zhere is nozhing wrong vith him," said a male German voice.

"Uh… Ugh… Where… am I?" I asked.

"Don't try too hard. Your hand is horribly disfigured," Medic told me. I raised my arm and saw my hand limp and not respond to any movement.

"Uh-"

"It vill take a bit of time for it to recover. In ze meanvile you vill be out of ze battle. Don't try to use zat hand unless you vant excruciating pain. Your burns though seem to be recovering. I'm not going to ask though you got zhem." Medic left the area, and heavy followed. Well this was just great.

Just then sniper walked in the room.

"What do you want?" I asked. Why was she here?

"Shut up and let me tell you something. You know that soldier that ambushed you both? I drove him off with a bullet in his chest. He won't be bugging you for a while."

"Well thanks… Though why were you following me?"

"I wasn't following you. I knew that sniper was trying to visit you, and that he had organized the meeting. He told it to me."

"Oh. I presume you watched and heard everything."

"Yes I did. I just made sure to see how you were doing since I saw you keeled over your hand. I'll be leaving now." She started to walk away.

"Wait," I said. She turned her head. "Just thanks. I'm sure worse would have happened to sniper and I. Now go." She nodded and walked off.

…

"Saxton, we can't deny their presence. We must improve the quality of our female soldiers," the blue administrator said.

"It's not as simple as 'improving' their quality. These soldiers don't grow on trees. They need skill, and they'll get it by evading those damn greens," Saxton argued. I was personally amused by all this. I rolled the cigarette in my mouth while they continued to argue.

"The greens are too good! They're probably recruiting soldiers as we speak!"

"What about pre-training? We have the budget for that."

"That could bankrupt us if we're not careful. It could be wasting money for all we know."

"Hmph. What about tracking down the greens? What about sending out any external forces?"

"We don't know where they are. It's possible, but we're not supposed to send the soldiers on as of rule 21."

"Can we change the topic? I've had enough of the greens for now," I said.

"We'll fix other concerns once this is settled," Saxton said.

"Fine." I took my cigarette and flicked it in the trash and took out a new one. I still had spy's cigarette case with me even through these 3 years.

"Now then, how about an argument to repeal rule 21?" the BLU admin asked.

"That's ridiculous! We never repeal rules. You know how long that one took argue over."

"We did not argue over that rule. We agreed on it and you tried to disprove it. You can't have total control over the field."

"Yeah. There needs to be an equivalent balance between the three corporations," I added.

"Well, the point is that Mann Co. supervises the war. I'm the head of Mann Co., so really I gotta watch over the war. You organize the corporation and your strategies. You select soldiers too."

"You led us though to recruiting both Maximillion Voncher and Matt Tamolli. You aren't completely useless."

"I guess. I just feel like you two have your own act around here."

"That's a bit a true you know. We have to direct the war field. You just have to keep everything in order. Police if you know what I mean."

"Mann Co. isn't just the police. It's also the one that supplies your weapons and manages to locate soldiers and files for you in the first place. We _run _the war."

"While that is true, we control what happens in the war. And I must say, this war is getting hectic and you need to intervene more with the current acts. The formation of team green is disrupting everything!"

"We all want team green to go." I secretly disagreed in my mind, but nodded to seem as part of the group. "We need to strike at the hearts. I have an idea. Instead of using our marines, how about convince some of the soldiers to hunt down any greens?"

"I'm not sure they'd be willing to do that."

"We can just promise extra pay. Plus I'm sure that Maximillion would be sure to work on it since he has Andrea and being attacked twice now."

"That is true. We could also allure people with more than just extra pay. We have people working on new designs for the weapons, yes?"

"Yep. Better rockets and everything else. Newest technology," I chimed.

"Well that's a relief. I'm sure we could promise upgrades and maybe better bullet vests for the soldiers," BLU admin added.

"Then it's settled. We'll get some people to hunt down the greens, and ask Maximillion to do so. We promise rewards such as extra pay and upgraded weapons for those willing to hunt." Oh please. The green team will destroy whatever you have Saxton.

…

Okay sorry this took so long. I procrastinated the hell out of the last one thousand words on this, plus my life had gotten crazy. I also had to rush to the end for the plot's sake because I have a lot in store; and a lot of time. I have to work on some other stories including the 10k chapter one, so don't expect chapter 7 to come for a while. Posting rate is slowing down due to annoying reasons like school. I've also been bogged down with family activities and projects.

At least not everything is hopeless. I'm still writing and sometimes writing on different things to get my mind fixed when it's stale or not working well. I'm also making some new friends on here for once, and am collaborating with another writer. His name is Derden95. Although he has one story, and its pokemon, he's a good writer. Here's a link to his page. Warning! His only story does have a lemon in it.

.net/u/3409896/derden95

I know that it will cut off part of the address, so just add the body of it to your address with the "fanfiction" part already in.

Well that's it. Don't forget to review and favorite/alert. See you in probably a month or so.

~DTH~


	7. Chapter 7, Dreams

The Legion of Heroes: A Team Fortress 2 FanFiction. Story 1: Flying High Warriors – Chapter 7, Dreams

Author's Note: I think I hit the time it would take nearly spot on. It did take a while considering I got really distracted at one point. I've been doing a lot more minecraft recently, as well as getting bored and watching some YouTube commentaries. Plus the Binding of Isaac is fun.

This is going to start progressing the plotline a bit more. It will still wind a lot, but this is the marking point for when it starts.

Nothing else. Enjoy reading/skimming.

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership claiming rights of the TF2 series.**

…

"Doc you can't be serious!"

"I am. It is with regret, but it is the complete truth."

"No… No… This can't be happening!" He ran off. Tears welled in my face, but I forced them back.

"If it's any consolation, you will be fine for the meanwhile. Enough to aid us."

…What?

"AGH!" I jumped up from my bed. I looked outside and only saw the dullness of the outside field. For some reason I didn't have my shirt and pants on, so I was naked. I covered myself out of self-consciousness, and I got dressed in my full garments after that.

For some reason I was wide awake, and it was 3 A.M. Must have had some freaky nightmare… I could only recall those words and nothing else.

They sounded vaguely like Matt's and a medics… But who was the medic? I started getting a headache, so I got on more proper pants and went outside to enjoy the fine air. I took my rifle with me, and I tried to see if I could look into Max's room.

I didn't care what they would think. As I scoped in, it was clear that nothing was there. At least being here meant that I could actually get a glance at Andrea's room. When I scoped in, I saw them peacefully resting with each other.

Aw… They're lovely…

And just then I threw my sniper rifle on the ground, and kicked it. I let out a frustrated groan. There was no use trying to deny my jealousy over their relationship. Andrea has such a good guy to stand up for her, and the guy I used to have a crush on freaking hates me!

I sat down on the wall. It was maddening. I heard footsteps. I saw the female demo walk up to me.

"Sniper? Ya 'kay lass?" she asked.

"Oh it's nothing… Just leave me be," I answered. She didn't seem to understand.

"C'mon then… You can trust me." The tone was obvious. I kicked her and there was no use now. I heard a cough, and the Scottish voice became French.

"Damn you…" I looked for my rifle, but to my dismay it was about 6 feet away from me, and closer to the spy. He took out his revolver, and pointed it at me. "Don't. Move." While pointing it out, I didn't move.

He moved over to the rifle, and picked it up without motion. The green suit vaguely made me realize who this was. My eyes started to widen. I started to panic. While picking up the rifle, he took out the empty bullet shells. He smiled, and inserted another one. It had a BLU marking on it.

"Now then…" He picked up the rifle and aimed it straight at my head.

"Any last words, sans espoir?" he menacingly asked. I closed my eyes, and shed tears while doing so. I could also mentally see him pulling the trigger. I felt a punch, and I was knocked back, but I felt no pain other than the gravity. I started hearing grunts. Soon I heard a loud yell. I looked up and seized the opportunity.

I grabbed my rifle and aimed it directly at the bastard's head. He quickly saw me, and turned to dodge my shot. "Bloody bogan!" I yelled in my aussie accent. He flipped out his revolver and started shooting at me. Scout mustered what he had left to remove the knife and get his bat out. The spy got me in the leg and I yelled out. I started to limp, but I tried to still get a shot on him.

But he was just too damn good. Evading each shot and maneuvering around to make it near impossible to shoot was all his doing. He then got me in the chest once. I knew that was the limit to what I could do. The pain screamed in my body, and I collapsed.

Fortunately scout managed to get up and smack him across the head with the bat. He cried out, and cloaked away… Coward…

"Damn it!" scout yelled, and tried to pick me up, but failed collapsing into my breasts by accident. I blushed a bit, but he didn't seem to notice. I think he was out cold.

Soon an urgent German voice rushed out. "Sheisse!" He ran over with a heavy and picked us both up. When I could see, scout was obviously unconscious.

…

"…Really?"

"Yeah." He was very short talked. I slapped myself in the face.

"Oh god this'll screw everything up. Uh…"

"Yeah Matt?"

"What did Sven say to do?"

"Nothin' right now. He said just let nature have 'er way."

"I'm not sure if that's best. I need to speak with her."

"Yeah… Just be soft. She's pretty brittle right now."

"What the- What the hell!" I was breathing quickly, and I saw medic operating on me. He seemed shocked.

"No!" He put a mask on me. Soon I fell unconscious.

I woke up later and saw sniper across from me. She seemed to be unaware that I was awake now, and medic was at a counter, doing whatever he does whenever he's not occupied by some injured people.

The pain in my hand was still agonizing, but fortunately the pain killers managed to reduce half of the pain. It was now just a painful throbbing that I've adapted to. She had a set of bandages on her leg and the medigun focused on her chest.

I still feel really embarrassed considering that I passed out into her breasts last night. I felt the last moments before I blacked out. It was oddly warm and soft. That was of course when I realized what happened.

I tried to avoid letting her know that I was awake by not moving, but the freaking electroencephalograph that was patterning my head changed its rate of beeping. After a bit the medic picked up on it.

"Ah scout. You are avake now." Soon sniper turned her head to see me, and that was when I knew there was no point trying to fake sleeping.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Vell, last night you and sniper vere out doing vatever you were doing behind my back, and you were ambushed and nearly killed. Both of you."

"By who?" He shrugged.

"I don't know. All I knew was zat I heard gunshots outside. Please be more careful of yourself. Now in ze meanvile, I have to give ze heavy a rib transplant. I vill return in about 30 minutes." (Yay references) As soon as he left, sniper spoke.

"Well that was chaotic…" She obviously knew what was both on our minds.

"I uh… didn't mean to…" I couldn't get the words out due to sheer embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just don't shout it. Now in the meanwhile, we need to do something about this green menace. They're scaring me…" I wasn't so sure. For some reason I was ignoring this. I would die if this kept up, considering I protected sniper from the green founder.

I was on their death list. Even though RED backed them, I was BLU and I was known for being very sexist myself. I became a bit more worried as I thought about the subject more and more. I know I don't want to break my friendship with Max _again_, but GRN was really intimidating me on all this.

They've nearly killed Max twice, scout, and sniper. And now I'm caught up in all this… I didn't want to get enwrapped in more chaos! This drama I already have is stressing enough.

"Are you listening to me?" she snapped. Right, she also had an attitude.

"Sorry, but no." She groaned.

"Come on…" She stayed grumpy throughout everything else and didn't say another word. I honestly can't remember what she said.

Apparently she would still have to go out and fight considering the medigun worked quickly on things such as bullet and percussive injuries. Getting your hand horribly disfigured? That could take a while.

Even Max had to wait some time when I cut his chest in order to get back to the field. The medic says I should be back out there in two matches. That meant about 4-5 days… Damn.

It left me all the more vulnerable considering my low defensive capability. Perfect time for GRN to strike. I could only hope to be protected by my team, and even then only guys would do it since of my attitude. Some of THEM didn't even like me.

When sniper left and medic was working, I suddenly felt alone and defenseless. My paranoia acted up, and I covered myself in the small sheet I was giving, huddled up in a ball crying…

Never before have I been this scared. Not even those years ago fighting that eye and the apparition that appeared at Mann Manor…

Wait… Mann… Mann Co…

There can't be a coincidence. Those names are too similar.

Ugh, if more people had lived. Spy and demoknight…

…

As the sun slowly peeked into our room, I squinted out and shaded the room by lowering the blinds on the curtain. Andrea was curled on my chest again, sleeping peacefully. I had long enough arms to reach the window.

Today was a match. I knew that I would need to wake Andrea once more and tell her about everything.

I had an odd dream. It went like this.

"Shit… Shit, shit, shit, shit!" He was extremely mad.

"Please! Sweet heart, calm down." I was a bit nervous. The tension between the two of them was higher than usual.

"I know… But… This screws up everything! I can't believe this just-" and he bashed his fist abruptly in the middle of his comment.

That woke me up. As I gazed around the room, I yawned and stretched. I got up, laying Andrea's arms as carefully as diamonds on the bed. She didn't wake up, and kept lightly breathing. I got on a new shirt, and changed into new clothes.

"AH! What! What the… What…" Andrea screeched from the room. I rushed in.

"Andrea, darling…" I came over to her side and rubbed her shoulder. "You okay mate?" I looked into her eyes, and she was definitely panicked.

"I… Had a really, REALLY weird dream." Well that's odd.

"Me too. What was it about?" I asked.

"Well, I was standing some place, and some guy was really depressed. He yelled at me to go away, but he was sobbing. When I opened the door, he looked horribly depressed and degraded. It horrified me for some reason…" Her tale was chilling.

"Agh… Sounds rough. Mine… Some guy was mad. I was watching as some couple got mad over somethin'… Sounded real desperate." She gave a small brr. "Cold?"

"I just need some clothes. You don't mind me getting dressed, right?" I shook my head. She smiled, and jumped up out of bed and headed out into the bathroom.

She soon came out dressed in her normal clothes.

"Ready for the fight?" I asked her.

"As ready as you are." We held our hands, and walked out the door. No one was around, as they were either sleeping or already up. We walked through the barracks alone at first. Soon Sven joined us.

"You do not mind if I interrupt, no?" he asked.

"Hey doc. Watcha doin' 'ere?" I asked.

"I heard some craziness. It involves your scout friend." We looked at each other.

"His name is Matt. What's wrong?" Andrea asked.

"He got into trouble vith a rogue spy. Obviously GRN. Zis female sniper, Laura Arland, vas shot twice. Once in ze leg, and once in ze chest. Both of them nearly died, and ze spy got away. Zheir medic managed to save ze both of zhem." I got a bit scared.

"Just outta the blue?" I asked.

"Jes. Although Laura vas apparently already outside, and Matt heard ze commotion." This tale really frightened for me.

"We oughta meet with 'em later," I whispered to Andrea.

"I von't budge into your conversations. I'll stay out of vatever is private." Sven was nice.

"Thanks doc. You're a good man."

"Don't mention it. I vill do vat is best." With that, he sped up his pace, and got to the other end of the tunnel.

"He's nice," Andrea commented.

"Yeah. Sweet like an apple. Not as sweet as you are. You're like a taffy on a hot summer day." She turned her head and blushed.

"Thanks," she said a cutesy way. We giggled a bit, and shared a kiss. We kept holding our hands until we were out of the tunnel, in where we looked very prompt. I entered in ahead of time to make it seem more natural. There was the other scout, both soldiers, and one of the extra engineers.

"Yo, what took ya so long?" scout asked.

"Just a bit tired," Andrea answered. He nodded, and we ate breakfast.

We all had a nice long talk, and discussed the concern over GRN. There's been rumors that people right now are trying to get into GRN. Plus, we were missing a good number of our women since some were assassinated by the team. Both teams are stressed, and want to cap GRN killing women. It's obvious that it's their notion to get rid of women. Otherwise, women wouldn't be the only ones being killed.

It sickened my heart that such people could think that way. What, are they less than our destined partners? I love Andrea, and I would never want anything to hurt her. Her life is in danger because of this organization, and it's scaring me. I also fear for Laura, as she must have a high point on her head considering what she had done to their lead spy.

While no one was looking, Andrea and I separated and went our own direction. We talked a bit about what we just heard, and it was clear that Andrea felt like she could stand up to them.

"I'm just not sure. You saw what they did to me, and what they almost did to Laura and Matt!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, but they had the advantage of surprise. I can keep expecting them. A scout has too."

"I was cautious about them… And I still got hurt." I took her hands. "Please, I want you to run because I fear for you." She looked me in the eyes, and turned away.

"Oh I guess you're right. I just want some revenge after what they did to you." She rubbed her shoulder, looked down and had a blush.

"You didn't have to do it in my name, y'know." She looked up carefully. I came over and put my arm around her shoulders. "Look. Just cheer up, and I'll make sure to cover you when I can. Greens won't lay a finger on you on my watch. 'K?" She smiled.

"Okay." She gave me a kiss, and then ran off. I looked at my watch, and saw that there were 5 minutes before the match started.

I relaxed as I got up to my spot. It was always a bit nerve wrecking before a match. You didn't want to die, and you wanted to kill as much as possible. Kind of weird really. Beforehand, I exchanged glances with Laura. She could communicate with me using post-it notes and her sniper rifle. She relayed a message saying that Matt won't be in today. I asked why, and she explained that the medic is keeping him in. I knew that meant that his hand wasn't better…

I feel sad. I am friends with Matt. Even with his stubbornness, he's still a friend and will be one. I just hope he gets better so we can chat _safely_. I also wonder what will happen with the acid burns that he got earlier. That was another major reason why his hand was hurting so badly. That swollen hand must have hurt so bad that no one could imagine.

I felt an urge to visit him, but that would be really hard considering I'm supposed to stay behind lines. I wanted to tell Andrea to see him, but something was keeping that from coming out.

The match was beginning. I saw Laura prepping a headshot, and I didn't bother. The way I sniped, I just went along with the flow. I am a good sniper, but I've only been in one match. That's why I haven't gotten any decent recognition.

Anyhow, the gates opened and I immediately killed their female medic.

"Gotcha sawbones!" I gloated. I followed up with a headshot on their male heavy. He cried out in pain, and while running back I killed him.

"Oi! You're bleedin' gravy! Fatso!" I was having fun. I also saw Laura pin down our soldier before he could rocket jump. I gave a thumbs up and scanned the area.

After the initial rush cleared out, I went over and talked to Laura because I had nothing else better to do.

"So how is Matt right now?"

"He seems really degraded to be honest. Something's snapped in him."

"I knew that… I wonder what caused that."

"Most likely what I told him."

"That you liked him?" She got a bit mad, and her face flushed red.

"No! I told him that I _HAD _liked him. I don't like him now," she said while crossing her arms. I decided to be funny.

"Aw c'mon? He is pretty sexy, if you know whaddi mean." She got a bit more mad.

"Sh-shut up!"

"Ah calm down lass. Just messin' with ya." She still seemed a bit mad.

"Don't do it again. I didn't necessarily appreciate that." From there the conversation became a little light hearted. I had to get behind cover when a demo met with her, so I decided that's when I'd head out.

I passed by the medic's lounge. I saw Matt sleeping.

I waltzed on by, and didn't expect him to wake up.

"Oh. Hey." He got up slowly, and grunted while doing so. He held his arm out so that his hand wouldn't get hurt. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to check up on ya. Heard some things…" He moaned.

"Yeah… Did sniper tell you something?" He was quick to figure out.

"She still is vibrantly against you." I laughed. "Funny that she liked you." He nodded.

"How have you and scout been?"

"Fine. Really nice." I got a bit distracted and daydreamed of what it was like to be with Andrea in bed… "Hm… Had sex?" I became flustered at the comment. Although I normally would have liked it, I was honest.

"Nah. We got together a few days ago. *Laugh* You actually thought that?"

"By your distractedness, yeah. I'm a lot smarter than you'd think."

"Ah I know how good ya are. Just don't gloat."

"Yeah you're right." He flopped down on his bed. "I don't like being on the GRN's red list. It scares me."

"It scares a lot of us. You have the best chance of avoiding them though."

"Yeah, but I'm a bit sexist. That makes them want me in their organization. I'm not sure…"

"Matt, please don't join that team."

"Huh?"

"Just… That would mean you hate me… and Andrea and Laura. Just, please don't." He was silent.

"Well, I'll do my best to resist. But it's tempting you know."

"Yeah…" I sighed, and somberly left. I walked around in the base, kicking a loose can of soda.

Suddenly, my alertness panicked high. I ducked behind a barrel, and I heard an uncloaking noise. When I peeked around the barrel, I saw a man in a green suit walk up to Matt. Oh no…

"Hello, Mr. Tamolli."

"What do you want?" he asked, somewhat irritated.

"Please, don't be so irritable. You know me. You found out a lot. I know all about you. Your friends, and what they've done. They've betrayed you a bit."

"I guess you could say that." My anger built up… Out of all the no good… This spy is smug. If I had some guns with me, I would run up and kill him. I knew I should have brought my SMG.

"You must have already thought about joining us. I know you're friends with them, but if you really want to have a say in all this, just contact us." He slipped Matt a card. "I'll be off before trouble heads my way. Au revoir, Mr. Tamolli." Once he disappeared, I walked up to Matt.

"Matt… Come on man…"

"I'm not going to be an ass around him. That'd get me killed."

"True, but please resist the allure of power. Pride can really mess people up."

"Don't worry. I'll still avoid them." I shot off an unsure look, and walked away slowly back into our base.

By now, Andrea had captured the intel and we won. She has gotten a lot better since she first got here. That night, I laid unsteady in bed. Andrea could sense it.

"Max, what's wrong?"

"I don't think Matt can resist GRN."

"What? Why? He's smart enough-"

"He is. But he is rather edgy right now and would prefer personal preference. It scares me. It really does. I couldn't bear to fight 'im." I rolled over and looked into her eyes directly. "I'm real scared." She came in and rubbed my head.

"Please, cheer up. I hate seeing you like this." I still had the degraded look in my eyes. "Max, please-" She got right up to my face. "I want you to be happy. If you are, I am too." I stayed silent. She sighed, and rolled back over. This is taking too much of a toll on me. I really don't think much could cheer me up.

All of a sudden I heard a few snaps. What on earth? Andrea abruptly turned over with her shoulder straps off. That got me alerted.

"Andrea… I don't think this is that necessary…"

"Well… I just want you to be happy." She pulled down her straps until I could hardly keep up composure. I gave a little motion to go on, and soon she undressed. I stared at her breasts probably longer than I should have. She started to feel a little uncomfortable, so she re-attached her bra and that was the end of it.

All in all, it did work. I felt a bit more cheerful now, but nothing could mask the fear I have of having to fight the person that I started it all with. She started to cheer up.

Though quite literally I was petrified. Fighting Matt would be my worst nightmare. Not that he's good, but it would be fighting a friend. And that was worse than taking on everyone on the field solo.

…

I laid awake that night. There was no point given the thought processes I was having.

I stared at the ceiling the entire team. So much emotional change was happening for some reason. Hate, fear, love, care, depression, and envy all in a mix of emotions.

My hate for the GRN team had evolved after what Andrea had relayed to me. The fact that they have already grown powerful, dangerous, and that I have a high bounty has fueled a flaming hate for them.

Hate for how insensitive people have been. Insulted, made fun of, even harassed… First the spy, then that perverted sniper, and so on. No one can see what sort of emotional scar they are gashing upon me.

Hate in what this war is doing; corrupting minds and executives. The start of green, the arguments between the higher powers, the allure of money and power, and everything else that Mann Co. has deployed to make these soldiers more exuberant about their job. It's all a scam.

Hate for RED. Discovering their dislike for the female presence. Sexism is coursing through their corporation. With them supporting GRN, it was going to be a massive threat to female presence in the war.

Fear of death. Risking my life every other day has turned me paranoid. I've taken solitude several times, rejecting of any attempts of socializing. I sometimes cry to myself when I'm alone.

Fear of being sexually admired by perverted people. Men act differently and desire pleasures when constantly threatened. This includes such lust acts.

Fear of what could happen to me due to the GRN's and RED's. If they don't want women here, that means me, and that also means my life. They won't stop until they have my blood to make their point.

Love bound to Matt. For some reason that I am unsure, I have developed an intense attraction to him. With him opening up more, I feel that I can make him understand. There is hope within me that he will lose his sexism. Already expressing the truth has made him become far less aggressive. I heard from Max that he seems much less sexist than what he previously acted like. He saved my life from that spy, and I feel hard to repay him. Although I have saved his life twice, it doesn't compare to what he did for me for some unusual reason.

Love bound to his personality. Remove the sexism and you have a leader. A guardian. Someone who cares. Who knows how to love. Positive. Strong. Smart. Wise. There's so much that is within him that I adore. Even his body is lovely. I don't know why, but when Andrea told me to imagine him with his shirt off, that really affected me. I'm not sure why, but it may have taken part of what has caused me to love him.

Care for those important. The demo who has been my friend was harmed for some reason. I suspect a green has done it, but I want to help her. She's been positive and helpful to me in the past.

Care for Matt. Now that he's more injured than ever, I wish I had a medical license (in which the medic lost) just so I could look after him. It was partially my fault why he has been hurt further. I want to repay him.

Care for Andrea. She is just as brittle as I am, considering her relationship with Max is outraging RED, spurring the wrath of GRN. I'm worried for her, and want to stand up for them.

Depression in several ways. For one, this war has taken a very emotional toll on me. Being forced to take cover constantly from GRN and others is wearing me down. I need someone to aid. Andrea and Max are doing well, but I feel it isn't enough.

Depression from failure. Failures to open up to Matt. Constant failures of trying to get kills. I'm getting frustrated really. I want to love Matt, but it's too hard. I'm getting frustrated to try and stop being shy. My past has made it habit.

Envy… Dear god how envious I was. The envy I had over others… their power… skill… luck… Mostly spurred from Andrea and Max. I couldn't feel happier for them, but much jealousy was produced as a result of their relationship. Even Andrea, from what she has told me, had a better past than mine. A lot of people have it easier than me. They don't have to constantly fake an Australian accent, hide from mercenaries constantly out to kill you, or have to deal with a wrecking love life. No, they all have their joyful little time killing others for their own good, when there's nothing in it for me.

Tears had dried my face from sweat. With constant flipping, I have worn myself out. Pressure was building inside myself from all these thoughts. I needed to release it somehow. I knew Matt must be asleep, but there's a possibility I could talk to him. I know how twitchy he is.

It didn't matter to me. Still dressed in my loose shirt and sweat pants, I silently opened the door. I walked with socks, as it was quieter than shoes and bare feet. I sneaked down the hallway and eventually wandered through the tunnel. I had my SMG and Kukri incase a GRN decided to pay me a visit. However, a GRN was less of a worry.

When I was at the exit of a tunnel, I snuck around and found the medic's office. When I was there, I saw the medic sleeping on his swivel chair, and Matt was sleeping peacefully on his bed. He looked so wonderful…

I slowly approached. Surely if he knew I was here he would wake up. I crept closer. I check if the medic was really asleep. I poked his nose and he didn't stir. I went over to Matt.

"Matt, if you're awake please tell me," I told him. I knew it would be pointless if he really didn't realize I was here. There was no response.

"This isn't silly. If you're really, truly awake, please tell me," I said to him. There was still no motion. I took the risk and touched his head. Still no reaction. I took a deep breath.

"Look… Matt. I- I love you… I don't care if you can or can't hear it… but I do love you…" I slowly leaned over and kissed his forehead. He still eerily didn't move. I leaned over and looked at something. I saw a bottle of nullifier. It was called Über Sleep. It was empty. So that was why he didn't move...

Knowing this, I had a feeling. Leaning over carefully I elaborately leaned over his head. His face glimmered in the dark. I closed my eyes, and kissed his lips. Although he wasn't awake, it was enough to keep me calm.

"Aw isn't that sweet." I recognized the voice, and turned around instantly. Max was standing there.

"W-what!" I asked. I blushed.

"Please, calm down Laura. I'm happy that you've come to accept this."

"Come to accept what?" I was caught off guard.

"Your feelings for Matt."

"Oh." I blushed, and twisted my shoe. "D-Don't tell him, please?"

"Ah don't worry. As long as it stays between us, there won't be any problems." I still looked at the scout. "I'll leave it to you to tell him."

"Huh?"

"It doesn't mean anything from someone else. Y'know that as well as I do, right?" I nodded.

"I just-" I said sitting on the ground. "I just don't know any way to tell him. With what he's going through…" I sobbed a bit. "I just don't know if it's possible." Max came over and gave me a pat on the back.

"I'm sure you'll manage to work out something…" I started to cry.

"I'm not sure Max. I'm just not sure…"

…

Well, as I said, not very long. From when I started to when I finished, it was only about a week. :)

There haven't been many interferences other than some school work. I have a load of field trips coming up, not to mention school ending in around 4 weeks.

Chapter 8 will be on your way shortly. Remember to review, favorite, and alert. Happy reading.

~DTH~


	8. Chapter 8, Worse than the Worst

The Legion of Heroes: A Team Fortress 2 FanFiction. Story 1: Flying High Warriors – Chapter 8, Worse than the Worst

Author's Note - :[ This chapter is definitely the most grim/frightening chapter in the story so far as the title suggests. You probably won't expect what happens to happen.

That said, after this chapter I have to write 10k words for another story, so there will be a break probably about as long as it took to create chapter 7 and chapter 8.

So let's see what the fate of the crew is. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the right to TF2 or its hats.**

**WARNING! This chapter contains very powerful content. I'm not making this up, so I'm going to bring my first discretion. This chapter contains very disturbing and violent sexual and physical content. Viewer discretion is advised.**

…

As I came back in the base, I saw Andrea standing tapping her foot. She was dressed in her night gown for some reason; whenever she even leaves the room she puts on her scout clothes to seem normal. But generally she doesn't leave if she's in my room.

I walked up to her and waved. She smiled, and then grabbed my arm and brought me back to her room. As soon as she made her way into the bed, she pulled me in abruptly back onto the bed and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad you're here. I was worried… So why did you leave?" While doing so, I rolled onto my side and took off my vest. Now the RED shirt just showed.

"I thought that Matt was in trouble. Just some kind of instinct." It was the reason. She decided to roll on top of my body. I felt her press up, and it felt very nice… It didn't help to the mood I was in. It was somewhat dull.

"Then why did it drag on?"

"I hid in the shadows, still worried there was some presence going to abruptly come in. Outta the blue, Laura comes in and starts lurking over Matt. I watched, and she eventually kissed 'im after bein' convinced he warn't awake. I noted a bit, and then she left. She seems real worried about him."

"So it's official. Laura is in love with Matt…"

"Yup." Andrea pondered a moment.

"Honestly, I'm surprised she lasted shorter. She's really strong."

"I know she is. Though she seemed like she was goin' through some real change." Andrea nodded, and burrowed her head into the side of my neck. I rested my arm around her.

"I'm really happy you're not hurt. I have some confidence that Matt can resist the influences." I smiled, and tried my best to stay positive. It was hard not to lurk on the pits in your emotions. She gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then rested on my shoulder and gradually fell asleep.

Oh how hard it is not to dwell on the negatives… And how easy it is to ignore the positives.

…

After I'm sure everything was clear, I opened my eyes. With the recent chaos, I don't even bother trying to sleep. It didn't ever matter to me much anyways.

I slept occasionally, and when I did so it's really just a 1-hour nap. I've become nocturnal in an odd way.

I took in the sights of the room and everything else. Medic asleep, spots where Max seemed to have been, and everything else that mattered. Hell, I could even remember where Laura was probably standing.

It had taken all my will not to object to Laura speaking to me. I had to hold back all my emotions and thoughts. I wanted to push her away so hard when she kissed my lips. I admit to being a conniving rat, but I had to what was needed.

That said, if I had liked her, I probably would have embraced it. Though since my thoughts were neutral, I just stayed still and let her do whatever she thought she was doing. It must have been important to her, as she wouldn't have been so daring to do so.

Me? Eh. I couldn't care less. So what if I let a woman kiss me. According to everyone I've seen they wouldn't care at all. I didn't even want to bother thinking about GRN. I had scrapped that card and threw it in the trash. I felt confident that I could avoid GRN.

"Ah so it has come to zis…" Soon I heard a thump. I turned my neck and saw the medic lying dead with a knife in his back. Holy hell… What the… As I looked, I could make out the RED insignia on the handle of the butterfly knife. "Don't be alarmed. It was only a assisting kill, you know." I recognized the voice. (Intentional error. You will see it repeated)

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, quite stern. It was none other than that damn GRN spy.

"Calm down monsieur. We do not want zis to become violent, do we?" He walked over where I could see him. "I understand you had a little visit from a Miss Arland, no?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah. Wonder why she went through…" He smiled.

"I knew that you didn't really care. Twas my notion from ze start." He cleared his throat, and took out a new cigarette. It was a RED case once more. He tossed his old cigarette on the medic's corpse. "Now zen, I presume we can talk business now that all abnormalities are clear?" I nodded my head. "Bon. (Good) I know there was the electroencephalograph monitoring your consciousness. Let's just say I tampered with it and leave it there." Well that made sense. I forgot about that; if Laura had seen that it was working, of course she wouldn't have kissed me.

"I didn't know you tampered with it…"

"And you probably didn't know that I beat the medic senseless, removed any vital tracking signs, and actually had you asleep during all that, did you?" Woah… Woah…

"You did that?" He chuckled.

"Don't underestimate us. The result is quite bad, I must say. You've already had various dashes of our taste. However, I have one last proposition." He closed his cigarette case and gave eye contact this time. "The real reason I am here is for a much different purpose. You have already been enwrapped in more than one of our schemes. In fact, all of our ideas are mainly focused around the 4 of you."

"Who?"

"You, Miss Arland, Maximillion Voncher, and his lover Andrea Kramer. You are quite phenomenal." I shot off a look of confusion. "Ah maybe I should explain." He pulled out a file from his suitcase that he had with him. "From ze time zis war was started, Mann Co. had proposed that you should immediately be recruited as a general manager. The admins resisted, but still wanted you in the war. They tracked you down all zat time. In the middle of all zis, a crisis was occurring. Can you believe there were a lack of soldiers? Now it seems the opposite. In order to stop this problem, BLU and Mann Co. decided to implement Rule 43; what we are completely against." He took a pause to let me figure it all out. Now it made sense…

"So how did Laura and Andrea become so important?"

"Laura was a desirable. The admins had interest in her from the time it first started. Did you know that she is the same age as you? Only 4 weeks apart in birth. Exactly." It freaked me out. How nonchalant this guy was and how suave his talking is somewhat frightening. No wonder he is the second best spy to set foot on this fighting ground. "Here's another piercing truth; you were lied to on your age. Your mother was a 15 year old mom." My eyes widened. That couldn't be true… "Truthfully, you are only 21 years old. Laura is the same. Your old friend Max is younger than he seems. He's about 30. And same as Andrea." I tilted my head.

"A conspiracy possibly."

"No clue actually. It may be coincidence. It may be fate. But to whomever it may care, I do not have any part. It's clear though that the two of them were very appealing to the admins. Just like you, they argued over which team should receive which shoulder. Incidentally, Saxton Hale broke both arguments-"

"Saxton Hale?"

"The owner of Mann Co."

"Oh right… I forgot. Sorry, carry on."

"As I was saying, Mr. Hale broke both arguments using silly ways, but nonetheless the same. Interesting, no?"

"Let's get to the point. What is in it for me?"

"Power. Finishing. Whatever you desire. How about I elaborate, and show you the grand scheme." He pulled out a file.

"From the start, there was a conflict between the RED administration and the rest of the war powers. As they saw it, RED team should be overruled. Soon enough, RED wanted the repeal of Rule 43. They were once again denied, and this time they sought power. They formed the idea of GRN but never implemented, until I discovered it and formed it with a soldier. We gained RED's attention.

They started to fund us, and already we have 7 soldiers, and are expecting 2 more tomorrow. As you have heard, we have claimed the lives of many. Some unidentified kills, others marked as RED and few BLU. Since RED is the protagonist in this case, we must support them more. Nonetheless, many will still die. You may ask, what can come out of killing tons of women?

The answer? A message. Relaying the bad influence. I know some men do like women. Oh yes they do. I like women. You like them. Only homosexuals do not like women. So what do we do?" My eyes widened fear.

"…Rape?" He smiled devilishly.

"You are very smart. We're going to spur and break relationships. Not only will some of our men do so, but we will entice the soldiers to engage in sex more early. It will become regulatory. Often. Whatever you want to call it. I will not be doing any of said raping. The majority of others and you have the chance. I'm sure more will do so than others, but it is not an obligation. You can do so on your own free will." Hearing all this made my stomach turn over. I could never do it for a profit on someone else's behalf. Just the thought of women being raped over and over again was heart wrenching. I remember hearing rumors now.

"You must have raped that one medic… Or someone in the GRN…"

"Alas, that was the only time I will have done so. Twas at the start of GRN, and we needed our influence to be started. I assure you, others are going to do so."

"As with enticement, I assume you are going to entice Max and Andrea to engage in sex more thoroughly." He had a grin.

"How kind of you to save talking. Can you believe that the two of them and only one other pair are the only two couples in the war? With all these soldiers, I honestly expected more. Nonetheless, it is our duty to employ certain tactics to fluctuate them. It is even possible to try and convince some soldiers not in a couple to do so."

"More tactical rape… Means more animal looks."

"Once again, thank you for saving the talking. The animosity of soldiers is going to rise. It will all be when women start to get more power. Viewing this, they would have to remove the women if they knew what was good for them. So you may be thinking, 'where does power and leadership come in all this'? As a start, you are going to be one of the most prestigious soldiers in GRN." What I didn't like is how he assumed I was just going to join GRN. "As the power of GRN is displayed through the slaughter of many, we can start getting a stronger say in the level. Eventually we can become stronger than BLU or RED, and start to seize control over the war. You will be our advocate. Imagine controlling the war field, and getting everything your heart desires."

The thought of that was rather enticing. I could essentially just have myself control the war and be content with that. But I was not sure.

"You could become rich! A master! The ruler! All this would be under your belt! We could end this pathetic war and all it has been! We would be worshipped! Idolized! Made heroes! Imagine it all! And it would all start. With this one, little, step. Every tower is built from one stone."

"My only question; what are you going to do with couples that do have sex?"

"We kill one of them afterwards. It expresses animosity and how distracted soldiers can be. We may do this with non-coupled ones that have shown visual lust and/or raped one of the women. It is also possible to spur scandal to increase the graphicness of the women. Remember, this all makes the women seem like trouble makers. That's why it is an important process."

"And what if someone breaks the rules?" It was an obvious but key question.

"Let us just say that the punishment is worse than the worst."

"Worse than death?"

"Far worse Mr. Tamolli. Far worse…" With that saying, he picked up the card from the trash and laid it back on me. "Get some sleep. You're going to need it." He soon cloaked and headed off. Instead of normally throwing it away, the punishment sounded horrid. I was going to keep on to it for a lead.

Worse than the worst… how worse?

…

Alright… This is the part that sold the viewer discretion need. The previous section predicted what would happen here.

…

As he came back in the door, we gave a hardy greeting.

"Hey boss, how was the trip? Bag any kills?" Duncan asked.

"No. I made far more progress than that," he answered. I was somewhat confused.

"Whaddaya mean?" My accent was a bit stronger than the others', figuring coming from Boston.

"Remember how I told you about greater powers?" We all remember the lecture that he gave us when we first came in. The highest skilled soldiers were the most important to recruit.

"Yep," Mac answered.

"Well, let's just say we're on our way to recruiting a new one of these greater powers, as if you all weren't some kind of ones yourself." We nodded.

"Who is this guy?" I asked.

"A man called Matt. He is the best person to ever set foot on this war field. He was in the first war, and is one of the two that survived." We were all silent.

"One of _the _two?" Duncan asked. Horace nodded (Horace is le spy's name) "Oi, that's awesome. Finally got some good strength. Gettin' in next match?"

"I am not sure yet. He seems to be on ze right track, although a bit more urge may be needed."

"We'll help," Duncan proposed. Horace thought for a second.

"I'd normally say yes, but I don't want to alarm him. Sorry Duncan, but I personally want to handle this myself." Duncan nodded.

"Whatever you say, boss." No one cared that he had to suck up for the apology. At least Horace was sympathetic enough this time to not get a bit mad with him. After that, we all disbanded.

"Well that was neat," I said.

"No kiddin'," Luke responded.

"It'll be neat having a master 'round here," Mac said.

"I wonder how good he is…" Duncan wondered.

"Horace said he was the best soldier to be in the war. What in the hell do you think that means?" I asked.

"Ah quit getting yourself in a knot. What targets do we have marked for tomorrow?" Mac asked. I was the one that always carried the list, so I pulled it out.

"RED Scout, BLU Sniper, as usual, and RED Medic, Spy, Pyro, and BLU Pyro and Scout. Horace said that'll do," I responded.

"Well we'll do what we got. Can't be sure 'bout gettin' 'em with our own selves alive," Mac said.

"Quit worrying. We're better than that," Luke comforted.

"By the way, remember how Horace raped that one medic?" Duncan asked. We all immediately became silent. It was not something that we _preferred_ to discuss. "Come on. This needs to be dealt with."

"That's because you're a soldier. You like to get the main things outta the first," Mac said.

"So you don't want to talk about what's tearing us apart from him?" Duncan countered.

"Well why do you wanna discuss it?" I asked.

"He said that it would be in favor of the team and improve our image. I'm not sure, considering that may become controversial," Duncan repeated.

"He said that raping them would increase some animosity shit. I understand, but it seems rather hypocritical if you catch my drift," I said.

"I don't feel confident enough to have sex with a woman so that they can beat it. It doesn't seem right," Mac said.

"It's not sex, its **RAPE**. There is a massive line. Hell, they hardly even know they're getting fucked!" I yelled.

"It's odd how we act like its happened a lot, yet it's only been done once. And when it was done, holy HELL did it seem wrong. Heard the admins are pissed," Luke noted.

"You know, I see how it benefits. I just don't think I could do it," Mac compromised.

"Then who is?" As being a reputation for the tough guy, I decided to stand up.

"I will." Everyone stared a bit blankly at me.

"You're gonna rape someone? Really?" Duncan said.

"Yep. The medic is good enough of a friend of Horace to supply me with those drugs that make 'em sleep. Condoms too." Everyone looked around.

"When?" he asked again.

"As soon as I wanna." I improved my image even more so.

"Watch out guys, we're dealing with a bad ass over here (:3)," Mac said.

"Count me in," Luke abruptly said.

"Woah, woah! We can't just all go raping some girl! We haven't even decided!" Duncan insisted.

"Well, Jake was first, so he'll be doing it tonight. We'll help," Mac said.

"How?" Luke asked.

"We'll hold 'er down. Oh, and who's it gonna be?" Mac asked. I thought for a moment. I obviously thought of who would be the best girl to fuck.

"Well, that BLU sniper is real hot. But she's so high on the death list that I don't even wanna take a chance," I started.

"That is true. What about BLU medic? She's got one hot ass," Duncan said. We laughed a bit.

"Damn, but she is uglyyy! I wouldn't have sex with her for a thousand dollars!" I said. He looked a bit mad. He didn't say anything though.

"What about RED solly? She's got a nice rack," Luke suggested. I thought for a sec.

"Maybe. Let's consider _ALL _the possibilities, of course excluding the ones that die." We started to count off, and we eventually did decide that the RED soldier would be the best one. We all thought she was a lot hotter than everyone else, but there was no doubt in everyone that the BLU sniper has to be the sexiest chick on the battleground.

I was the one to go to the medic. I had to admit; it was real awkward going up to him.

"Yo doc, you got any of that stuff spy used?"

"Vat are you talking about?"

"You know the things he used to *whee-whoo*. *Clear throat*." I got my message to him.

"Ah I see. *Chuckle* Who is ze target?"

"Red solly. She's real hot, and we all decided for her."

"All of you? That seems rather excessive."

"No! No- I mean – 'll be doing it, but they're going to help." He nodded as he got out a blindfold, a gag, and a condom.

"Wait… That's what he used? Only that dinky stuff?" He nodded. "Rougher than I thought. Well, if we have to follow his orders, we'll do it the same way. Thanks doc."

"Best of luck Jake." We left. I told the guys, and we head to the exit.

We ran silently through the gate access and went to the RED barracks. Although there were no doors, we knew the RED soldier's window was on the ground floor. We used a ladder and a pick to get into her room. We all soundlessly entered as she laid asleep. She was already sleeping in only a bra and panties by the looks of it. Wow; really hot.

I hadn't really pictured her this way. It must have taken a more perverted mind like Luke to think of her this way. Her boobs jutted from her chest in a fashion that just begged me to remove her bra. And to think that she didn't even know we were here.

It was clear to everyone what the first step was. Get her blinded and gagged. While I started to undress, they had to grab hold of her and put her in a complete lock. Because the medic gave me an apple and a 2 bands of cloth, everyone else had to hold down her body. She was really strong considering the soldier build up.

However, 4 against one rendered her weak. When I was naked, I saw that they had her arms, legs, and anything else necessary pressed down. They were already trying their best to hold her down, and it was noticeable that it was difficult to keep her pressed down. At this point, I told them to release the cloth. Our clothes were pitch black in the dark, and there was no point in not letting her see what I was about to do.

There was a lot of spotlight on me. As her eyes pierced through, she started to make inaudible screams from under her gag. She started to struggle even more. Her arm got free, but Mac intervened by holding it down. I saw the target, and where to strike. I moved in.

And the door burst open.

"HOLEY DOOLEY!" an Australian voice yelled. It was not Mac. We soon panicked, and he immediately started firing off the SMG. I scrambled for cover, and I knew there was only one, humiliating way out. As he was trying to shoot down everyone, I jumped to escape behind his back, dashing down the hall.

I didn't care if someone saw me or not, but I had to get out. I ran through the tunnel faster than I have ever run in my life. As I got out into the field, I saw the three of them scrambling at the gate.

"HELP US! HE'S COMING!" Luke yelled. I saw a sniper take position. It was the same one that had interrupted. I opened the gate and they frantically rushed through. We all ducked for cover as the sniper scanned the area. That broke our gate pass…

As we ran back into the base, Horace was there impatiently tapping his foot. I only had Mac's vest to cover up my crotch.

"Running off without my permission. Going to rape someone without consent. Compromising the gate pass. Getting yourselves chased by the male RED sniper. I'm furious. I expected better of you." We all ducked our heads in shame.

"We're sorry boss," Duncan apologized.

"Words will not do anything. You're going to have to prove yourself with acts. Who is responsible for all this?" he demanded.

"It was Duncan! He started it all!" Luke blurted.

"No! Mac started telling Jake to do it!" Duncan replied.

"What!" I asked. I was frantic. It was becoming a point war. It went back and forth until I had enough.

"SHUT UP! IT'S EVERYONE'S FAULT! I admit to being the hardy one to go and do it, but everyone had built it up." We were silent. Horace was appalled.

"Everyone. Go to your rooms. Now." We all looked worried, and couldn't move. "Don't stand there transfixed you ass. GO!" We all scattered.

I couldn't sleep. I'm sure the others couldn't. I went to go ask the medic for sleeping pills. When I arrived, I saw Horace talking to him.

"Look who's here, sir," doc said to him.

"Ah yes. Jake. It is obvious what you have done is a mistake. You must assume punishment." I became frightened. "Now come here." I couldn't move. I had lost feeling in my legs. "I said come over here." I saw the bonesaw in his hand, and it was hard. He placed his hand on his head. "Doctor, could you get him to move." Medic nodded his head, and just lifted me over in front of him. I looked into eyes with more fear.

"Trust me, just close your eyes." I closed them extremely hard, and waited for the blow.

Instead, I felt something slap my face. It stung, and I immediately clutched it and backed away. When I realized it, the spy had just slapped me with his glove. Something about it made it hurt really bad.

"What was that for!" I asked, somewhat mad.

"For being honest. Your friends will assume real punishment for their brash acts, dishonesty, and framing of the own team. You had to go through more humiliation already. Running naked across ze entire RED base… I pity you really.

I had never told you how to handle it. There's a medicine in your cabinet that's used for this stuff. It makes them far weaker if you inject it into them."

"So, uh, what will they get?"

"The proper punishment, I'm afraid." My eyes widened in more fear.

"Worse than the worst…" I moaned. I clutched onto my head. I had no idea what the punishment was; that lied only between Horace, Derrick, and the medic. The medic appeared at no more frightening of a time.

"Horace, ze time is ready."

"Good. Jake, take the three of them and bring them in here. They are already unconscious." I nodded.

"Yes sir." I solemnly went and picked up each one of them and brought them to the doctor's office. After that was done, spy preached to me on something.

"You know, pain is horrid. Much heat is horrid. Having no limbs is horrid. I've gotten lots of inspiration from the Phantom of the Opera. You know the story. The torture chamber is inspiring. Mirrors reflecting light to heat the room into unruly temperatures. What if we were to do with heat lamps and more mirrors?" I understood that message.

"Holy god… It would be like being in a pyro's flame."

"Yes. Pain is also bad. Acupuncture is normally a soothing process to make one feel comfortable with themselves, and much more relaxation. It must be done properly though. If not, you're being jabbed by several needles. Imagine stronger acupuncture. Pushed more in for more relaxation, and more euphoric feeling. Well far enough, that fades away and punctures the nerve. At that point, you are in such agonizing pain that you could not imagine." I cringed. The image was gruesome. "Nonetheless, these needles would be covering your body."

"You are truly a horrifying genius."

"I know I am. I have to in order to enforce my policy. As I was saying, everyone uses their limbs. How do you work without them? If you don't have your legs or arms, you are nearly immobile. So what about being immobile in the middle of all that."

"My god…"

"Exactly. They paid the price, and learned it the hard way. They were always too unruly and brash. You may not have realized it, but they had made much trouble away from you." I had no clue of this. Now it seemed more like they really deserved it.

"Horace, it is done. The limbs are cut." Spy nodded and came over. I saw the three of them without legs or arms. They just looked like torsos with heads. "You vill do the acupuncture now, jes?"

"Yes. I will take over from here. You earned yourself a good night's rest." The medic left.

"Where is the torture room?" I asked.

"It's a bit secret, but you'll get to see it. In the meanwhile, get me some more needles." I just took the bin and handed to him. After about an hour did he finish. Their bodies had needles lined all across their chests and their sides. It was a horrifying sight.

"Now then, follow me." I somberly did so, as he brought me down a secret staircase into a glass room lined with windows. I saw a door to the side that had a control panel on it. Inside the glass room was a podium with heat lamps galore. It looked like a legitimate torture chamber. He placed the remains of the bodies in the room.

"Next awakening they will pay for their actions. Oh yes they will. Be glad that you are obedient Jake. It can get worse than this. Far worse," he told me. Only a few minutes later did they wake up screaming in pain. I watched, transfixed to their yelling and agony. Horace told them that they had to pay the ultimate price for complete disobedience and mutiny. They cried from pain and begged to live. Horace just taunted as he turned on the heat lamps. Soon the room had become as hot as water's boiling temperature. The screams haunted me. It was absolute bloody and desperate.

An hour later were their bodies all crisped and dried out like a raisin. They were dead, and the remains were given to the medic.

I had nightmares of this for all the days to come. I now know just how worse it can be than the worst.

…

Okay. I literally feel like I can crawl up in a ball next to my mom with a teddy bear, with her patting my back saying, "It's okay. It can't happen to you. Just be calm…"

This chapter was gruesome. I assure you that it will not be this way for chapters to come, but this sort of darkness will be repeated. It will just be spread out and not in such high doses.

From here I work on a chapter of my story. This may take a bit more time considering school is heating up. At least this was quick since it was before the storm.

After the 10k words have been written, it is time to go back to work on this. Chapter 9 will be here ASAP. Don't forget to please review/fav/add to alerts. See you all in a bit.

~DTH~


	9. Chapter 9, Quick Boy

The Legion of Heroes: A Team Fortress 2 FanFiction. Story 1: Flying High Warriors – Chapter 9, Quick Boy.

Author's Note: K, so this took a while since tons of stuff got in my way, not to mention a 10k chapter that I had to write. Not to mention the pyromania update.

Another thing (bad for the readers) is that I am making chapters for other stories before I do chapter 10. There are a few reasons for this. 1, my mind is having more trouble writing than normal. I am writing a chapter for my reserve story due to this. 2, I am going to start writing shorter chapters in between these chapters for a different story. They are only 3k-4k words, so it will not be a major delay. 3, chapter 10 is going to be a very important chapter. This chapter is kind of the buildup. Those are the reasons.

This chapter is a little less gruesome and a little more badass than the last one. It also will develop more of the problem at hand, so that's nice.

Nuff talk. Delayed chapter ahead. READ IT.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Valve or its games.**

…

"Are you serious?" I asked with disbelief. I knew of course why, but I was surprised at it all.

"Yeah. Came in an' saw 'em doin' it. Chased dem rascals off," sniper told me. We were in the sewer systems, just having a social time. I convinced medic that I could work on my own, but you know how medics are. Always worried about everything. Such a hypochondriac. I guess doctors need to have some sort of sense similar to that, but the medic just takes it to an extreme level.

I mean, I had injured my arm once and he was worried about CANCER. How is cancer relevant to a hurt arm? I just don't get that man's twisted logic. The female medic is less crazy, but she still has this sort of demeanor that is just freaky. I see people back away from her slowly sometimes…

"Rape… this is ridiculous…" I feigned. I had to make sure he didn't realize that spy had entrusted me with all the GRN information. I'm still unsure about joining, but I am holding so much responsibility in my hands right now…

"I know. Feel sorry for that soldier that got it. She don't want to fight today. She didn't have to," sniper replied.

"I wonder what GRN did to those who did it. Reward? Punishment?" I questioned.

"Most likely reward. They got their reasons for doin' it. Jus' wonder who did. Couldn't see the rascals since the damn lights were off." I was thinking of trying to reach the spy again to get the full details, but I was unsure. It could wind up poorly for my own self.

The sewers made for a cozy conversing area considering no one bothered setting up cameras here. Plus it is rather secret since no one wants to go a disgusting area like the sewers. It's barred off, but we just slip through.

It's funny that Mann Co. never decided to look more into this, because these sewers probably run on for miles, as far to civilization. I mean, aside from the trains, where else can people access the battleground easily?

Well, I guess there could be some intention to this. Walking on the sidewalks as the sewage runs off into the black sewers, as they became pitch black later, I noticed that there were very small holes peering into the sewer sometimes.

Sniper and I started to explore the sewers some more. We continued to talk about how different and bad this war was compared to the first one, since so much more crimes have happened. Rape has happened twice now, and many are worried that it will happen again, considering it's happened twice in the last five days. Plus there are several undocumented murders, all of the murders on women.

The ones that have not died are lucky, evading each assault by a GRN soldier. Many gruesome tales and rumors have been spread around about attempted murders and other crimes…

Yet I knew the entire scheme. I knew all the truth because this spy believes that I will become a member of GRN.

I was having trouble deciding anything nowadays. It was all coming back to whether I should join GRN or get away from it all. Should I keep fighting until I die, or should I try to end the war in a cruel and inhumane way?

It's hard to trust spies too… You never what they can be planning. Sure, the spy from the old war was good, but in this war…

"Yo scout, I was thinkin' n' all about what ye said earlier," sniper interrupted me. I didn't realize how much I was dozing off with my thoughts…

"What did I say?" I asked.

"You thought Andrea and I had sex. Rememba'?" he asked.

"I do remember that, but what about it?" It was an odd thing to bring up. If he was lying, then WHY!

"I wasn't lyin', but all this makes me think about it," he pondered.

"…what?" I was a bit confused.

"What has happened to sex here?" That was a more philosophical question than I realized, but very intelligent at the same time.

"You know, that is a good question."

"Yeh, because with all this rape stuff goin' 'round, what do actual people think of sex? Is it now a crime of something?"

"Surely it's scaring those off of doing it, but here's another thing to consider." Sniper looked at me peculiarly. "There aren't any couples that are on this battlefield, excluding those rumors and you and scout. I mean, I've heard a rumor between two demos on my team, and those people thinking that I and our sniper are in a relationship, but you and scout are the only _confirmed_ couple." He pondered something in his mind for some reason.

"Yea, you're right. That said, I heard some stuff 'bout perverts doin' stuff when they shouldn't."

"Right… Did she tell you the story?" Sniper raised an eyebrow.

"Who? Laura? And what story?"

"Yes, Laura. She caught a spy trying to stalk her. The spy was NOT looking for a kill, and he was not a GRN member. For sure."

"How do ya know? She prolly wouldn't of told ya this…"

"Because I saw this." Sniper was silent.

"You walked in on her, while she was-"

"No… I mean, I walked in on her WHILE she was interrogating the spy."

"Riiiiight…" he said sarcastically. Now he was just toying with me. Pffft.

"You can't let this blow by, can you?"

"Hah! I'm jokin' bud. I know what ya mean." I thought that he was going to misinterpret it to his girlfriend, but he wasn't that insolent.

For some reason though, I thought I heard some tapping coming from the entry of the sewers. My paranoia got the best of me, so I stood up.

"Sniper, get back. Someone is coming."

"Yeah," he responded. The footsteps started to get louder, and it was clear that it was a spy. Sniper was hiding under the grate, in where he was invisible to see, and could hear everything perfectly. I was hiding on top of the entrance of the sewer. The piping was slightly bulging out of the sewer room, so I could narrowly stand on it.

Soon the tap of the footsteps became clear, and a spy walked into sight. He was BLU, and rather unaware of his surroundings. I realized that if he tried to turn around that he would see me, so I slid down the pipe and tried to get into a puddle of sewer waste. It was disgusting, but it would have to work. If anyone found out about our friendship, there would be problems.

There was a small splash, but the emptiness of the room made it sound like it could have come from anywhere. The spy looked around, confused of what made the noise. He looked around and went over to the grate on the ground. Sniper was hanging onto the bars, but it was hard to see because of black gloves he had on.

But that made me worry. He went to that spot because he couldn't find anything else, and he didn't want to get too muddy in a puddle of sewage.

Luckily, the spy was ignorant to the small fillings of black gloves on the sewage handlebars. Sniper can only hold his breath at this point.

I saw the spy take out a phone. He dialed a number, and then held it to his ear. There was silence, and then a beep.

"Yes. Yes sir. Saxton, there is no track of team green. Nothing in the sewers so far, but I will keep looking. Yes. I do not know. Okay… Fine. I will do so. Anything else?" the spy communed. I had to take a small breath, so I lightly ducked my nose out of the water, and re-dove afterwards. It made a small noise.

"Hm?" the spy questioned at the sound of a small splash. He turned his feet, and stepped right on sniper's hand.

"Ow!" sniper yelled. It was the wrong time. Sniper had to have let go of his grasp and plummet down the sewers. There was a small yell as he fell.

The spy turned and looked down, seeing nothing but the pitch black darkness enveloping the depths of the sewers. It was a horrible way to disappear…

Now what? I just lost my best friend to an accidental step. What with this spy now?

He was on my team, and I couldn't kill him. It would be improper and could get me kicked out. I need to be in this war. Not only am I the best here, but I don't have anything to do otherwise. It would be hard to get a job considering my age and the fact that I had almost no background, other than this war.

And with my only friend gone, what can I do? It was sort of that I had to be here.

I heard a mumble from the phone.

"Nothing… These sewers… They are not managed. Anyhow, I am going to remove this disguise," he said. What? I peeked above and saw him removing a mask like a spy would.

But instead, it unmasked a different man. He was a bit heavier, but still in fit condition. His muscles slightly bulged into the suit he was wearing. He was in an all-black outfit with bullet proof padding and sported a Mann Co. logo on his upper right chest.

So this is a Mann Co. enforcement soldier. I never expected this, but he bore a frightening arsenal of tools.

A disguise kit, sapper, automatic shotgun, sub-machine gun, and an axe. A deadly display of weaponry, strength, and stealth. The fact that a completely different person, outside of the fighting, could disguise as either a BLU or RED agent. I'm not sure, but I think only guys can disguise as guys, and only women can disguise as women. I haven't thoroughly investigated this, but from what I've heard, I think they can cross-dress.

Well, that is a gross misinterpretation, but it is essentially what occurs. Surely a spy feels weird running around dressed up as a girl.

Now that this guy was not a spy on my team, I decided that he was okay to kill before he goes off. I would wait until the phone call was over, and dump the guy into the sewers as a sense of irony. I am one who needs a bit of relief in such… tense… situations.

I heard him ending the call, so I slowly emerged in an outfit. My outfit looked a bit stained green from the sewage. He turned and started to head towards the exit of the sewers, so I snuck up right behind him.

I kept my feet silent, which wasn't easy to do so I wouldn't splash in any of the puddles. Right when I was behind him, I grabbed him by the neck. He immediately pulled back, but I dragged him to the ground.

He was very strong though. Strong enough to get off an arm and then wrangle himself free. He punched me and sent me off. Well that was one sore trip to the medic already…

I swirled around him and dazed him. I ran off and kicked off the bars to the sewers. He just realized where I was just as I had kicked out the last bar.

He charged at me with his shotgun out, and started firing off shots. I had one of the bars in hand a collateral weapon, similar to my bat. It was just heavier and had a dent in it.

"You're in for it now, quick boy!" the man yelled. Quick boy? That was a new name. Probably didn't realize who I am, so he is just going to try and kill me.

Well this is going to be fun. He's as dangerous as a heavy and as burly as a soldier. He's also considerably strong and will be able to take multiple bashes to the head with this bar. Oh well, I've had to get through worse.

I charged at him, quickly bouncing out of wherever he was pointing. I jumped around to make myself more annoying to aim at. Soon enough he started backing up, and needed to reload. Before he knew it, I had smacked him in the head with the bar.

He persisted in using his shotgun and hit me in the gut with it. It was a dazing blow, but I was still quick enough to jump around and knock the shotgun out of his hands. I smacked him in the head again to get him to recoil. Utilizing the time that he was stunned, I tossed the gun away, towards the sewer grate.

My plan was to lead him into the sewers and get him pushed in. I won't have to deal with it, and I had already grabbed the phone. He didn't realize it, and he would have to kill me to get it back.

He charged at me, fists ablaze. I jumped above him and smacked him in the back, and he was knocked down.

I could leave it here and finish him, but I had a goal. I ran off to the square room where it would be easy to utilize the walls. Free-running class had made it easy to use the walls as the floor. But it was far harder on a curved surface. Lucky skateboarders…

He got up quickly, and chased me down quickly. From there it became a wrestling match, as I danced directly across from him. He was aware of the hole, but he was not aware that I had the shotgun that he had. He had reloaded a few rounds, so I knew that I could kill him at will at this point.

I soon charged towards the wall that he was nearest to. He tried to grab me before I could do anything, but I jumped and used his head as a leap frog platform. I planted on the wall, and pushed the foot that I had on his head, and knocked him on the ground. I jumped on top of him, and I put all my weight, and I jumped on top of him, driving the bar I had into his chest. It was enough to puncture it.

I didn't expect it to be this easy, and I could already see the rage filled eyes of the agent crying for help. I had seen it so many times in all the people that I've had to kill.

It's always troubled me in my nightmares, and I've had to go through it with a troubled conscience. I've never been able to shake it off, but I have to.

It's my job. The now effortless man lay as a toy to me. I took out the pipe, as it would make the death quicker. I picked him up and tossed him down the sewer.

I tossed the shotgun with him, and saluted. He did not deserve the death, but I had no choice. My heart sickened as I heard a loud splash coming out of the hole.

My heart was also dampened at the concern of a friend that I did not know where he had gone. I could only pray for him.

Soon I heard that same voice.

"So strong, quick boy," said the French voice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He uncloaked from the corner of the room.

"I am here to congratulate you on your victory, and taking your first step to becoming a green member." I looked at my clothes, realizing that they were colored green. I had forgotten about it completely through this fight.

"That doesn't mean anything," I sternly said while wiping off the sewage on my arms.

"Ahah… Lighten up monsieur." He took out a new cigarette. "I've come to consent the loss of your friend."

"You're not helping…" I told him. It was true. He could very well be dead…

"I know. Tis a cold thing to do." He took out the cigarette, letting loose a cold wisp of smoke. "Really though, I have come to tell you that we are wide open for you coming though. As normal proceeding, we let the possible new employee choose when and how they want to join." He took a file out of his coat.

He dropped the file on the ground.

"You can use whatever is in there to feign a death and follow the instructions to enter the green stronghold." I picked up the file, but I didn't look inside yet. "Now I must go. Au revoir, and I do hope you make the right choice." He cloaked and left.

I didn't really try to look in. But I felt my hand brush over it, and then I opened it up. I saw a red team knife, as well as a ring watch of some sort. I saw three papers. One was the directions to GRN. It was through the pipelines of the BLU base, and I saw every way to access it. Go to the ammunitions spot, take off a plate and push a button, and place the plate back on. A spot will open in two minutes, and then you enter, close the door, and walk through a tunnel, ending up in the GRN barracks.

As for the other two, they were instructions on how to use each item. The knife was actually a fake knife. You would cut yourself with it, and then place it in a death spot. Soon, an air gun would blast the blood around and splatter the gun as if you had brutally murdered. The paper also had locations for fake body parts, and the knife was the key to getting them. You would leave your guns and other items where you died, and enter the GRN barracks.

The ring watch was an odd device. You had to disguise, or steal a disguise kit from your spy and disguise as someone on your team. You would hold the ring out behind you back, and you would cloak. You would leave a corpse behind and disappear. You had 10 minutes of this cloak time; more than enough to go to the barracks. On the other hand, screw this up, and it won't work again.

They were all interesting, and I knew what to do. At the same time, I could lead Mann Co. right to the doorstep of green. I was so split on the fence… I didn't know what to do.

…

I was sitting on my bed, tapping my foot frantically, hoping for something to happen. This always happens.

He goes off to talk with someone, and he doesn't come back. Once he does, he's either really hurt, or almost dead.

I was tired of Max running off like this. I just wanted to tell him to stop and be safe for sometimes, because I get worried sick about this. There are reasons why I only see Laura during battle days, because so much goes on during break days.

I was getting panicked. It had been 5 hours since he left, and now it was becoming night. I had already eaten, and taken routine strolls around the outside balcony. I was now frantically sitting out there, waiting for something to happen.

I started getting really worried, so I gathered my wits, and ran into BLU base. I jumped all around the wood and got in. I took the route and ran into the blue barracks. I went right to Laura's door and lightly tapped. After a bit, she opened up the door. She was drowsily dressed in a bra and pants.

"Andrea… ugh, just come in," she tiredly moaned.

"Sorry at this hour, but you wouldn't happen to know what happened to Max, would you?" I asked, hoping for an answer. I walked in and nervously waited for an answer.

"Woah… Andrea… You look sick. What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Max… He left to talk with Matt… annnd… N-n-neuuuuu…" I started to duck my head down.

"What?" Laura asked.

"He hasn't come back… I-I-in around five hours… u-uuuuughh…" I felt Laura put a blanket around me and put on a shirt. It was her BLU shirt, but she didn't have her vest on. I've seen it on Max, but not that often. He had under armor, and I only saw it when we had gone to sleep. She put an arm around me to help calm.

"Shh…" I started to cry. The tears welled in my eyes.

"I-I-I-I-I d-d-d-d-donnnn't… kn-n-n-now w-w-w-w-wha-what h-h-hap-happened… I… I…" I stopped myself with my crying. "I-I-I-I-is… he dead?"

"No… Shh… Shh…" I cried while she gave me a small patting on the back. "Look. We're going to find out. I'm going to go talk to Matt. He came back, and he will know." I sniffed.

"O…kay…"

"You can lay on the bed for the meanwhile. Make yourself comfortable." I nodded. She left and walked down the hall.

Ten agonizing minutes went by. I had no idea what was going on. After a bit, I had mentally repaired myself. I reduced my crying to just a few sniffs to keep back the runny nose.

I felt some walking, and Laura opened the door. She had a smile on her face. Her eyes were a bit bloodshot.

"Well… He said that he didn't know where he was…" I raised my head, pleading for the answer. But she ducked her away for a second, and moaned. "He said that he was tough…" I was disbelieving. I knew what her next sentence would mean. "But he said…" She turned around with tears forming in his eyes.

"He said, 'I don't know what happened to him… He fell down into the sewers, and that's the last I saw of dhim. He's tough but… I don't think he make it. He took quite a fall.'" Laura's voice had gotten hoarse towards the end of it, and she had to look down. I could see a few tears dripping off of her head. I already buried my head in the pillow, drying away tears that wouldn't stop coming.

Through my weeping, I asked, "…anything else…?"

"No…" she moaned through her own grieving sobs. "I just can't believe he's gone…"

After a long time, I decided that I should go back. It was a hard walk back, but I managed to suffice, and I eventually slugged my way into my bed.

Oh why… Oh why…

…

The next thing I knew, a hand steps on the bars, and it stepped so hard, I think it broke my finger.

"OW!" I yelled. I had impulsively let go of the bar, and I fell down the pipe.

After about 10 feet of falling, I splashed right into the sewer system. It was deeper than I expected, and I immediately swam up and gasped for air.

The sewage was rushing too fast for me to try and get on the maintenance sidewalks. I was impressed how much waste was here, especially for this area and this time. I was washed down the slant of the sewer.

For a bit of time, I scrambled around in the darkness, until I hit something really hard with my back. It was going to leave a mark.

I felt around, and I saw that I had hit a bar. I decided to slip through, and I was thrown immediately into a large room of the sewer. It was square, and four other parts flowed into it. There was a drain rapidly taking in water, but the sewage was moving quicker. There wasn't a water level issue, but the pool of sewage was hard to wade through.

Eventually I reached the walk, and I pulled myself on it. My back really hurt, and the initial fall into the sewers left my legs a bit roughed up.

I decided to take a breather and rest for a bit… And I fell asleep.

My watch busted through this endeavor, so I had no clue of what time it is, or where I was when I woke up. However, the watch I had _did _have a compass.

I knew finding out that the red base was east and the blue base was west wasn't a waste of time! I used the small contraption to found out that I was facing north, and that this specific pipeline was most likely the red pipeline. Perhaps there is a way that I can get there, but there were no sewer grates in the base or the barracks… I may have to find a different way.

There were ladders leading into each pipeline, and I entered the red one. It was a bit of a slant to walk up, but I eventually came to another grid of bars. It was slightly tighter than the one to get into the main sewage area, but I slipped through barely.

I actually had to remove my tool set and other things I had on before I slipped through as it was making it too hard. I held it through the bar and slipped it back after I was through.

I continued down, and surprisingly, the water was calmer here. As I walked around, I noticed pipes that had sewage occasionally pouring out of it. I found out that this was the bathroom.

I decided to see if I could yell through one. I put my mouth up to the hole. I didn't know what I was doing.

"HEY! IS ANYONE-" and then I was cut off by a rush of toilet water tainted yellow. I emptied my mouth, banging on the piping. It flushed again…

Did someone hear the banging? I banged again, and it flushed again. I made a different noise, and the person must have flushed again.

I started to come up with a crazy idea so I won't die in this wretched sewer. I could make two different noises by tapping and banging on the points, so I had a new idea to get everything to work.

…

I didn't know what was wrong with the toilet, but I think something in the sewers was trying to communicate. I don't know why, but I kept at it. My night was already ruined enough, so I don't mind a puzzle trying to lighten the mood.

Unfortunately, there were different arrangements of loud noises and soft noises. I don't know what it was, but then I heard a banging on the door.

"WOULD YOU PLEASE HURRY UP IN THERE MA'DAM?" yelled our female spy.

"Hey! Can you help me with something?" I asked, while opening the door. She was dressed in a nightgown, and very cranky.

"What at this hour?" she asked.

"This is some sort of puzzle or code, can you help me?" I flushed to make sure that the person was there. The knocking began again, with three light knocks, then three heavy knocks, and then three more light knocks.

"There are two kinds of noises… What comes in two noises?" I pondered.

"Morse code," said the spy.

"Oh! You're right! Do you know it?" She shrugged.

"No, but one of the soldiers should know," she answered.

"MAGGOTS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" the male soldier yelled from across the hall.

"Just who I needed to see! Soldier, do you know Morse?" I asked him abruptly.

"Yes, why is it of any concern to you?" he asked.

"We need you to decode this code that is in Morse… The loud bangs are dashes, and the small ones are dots. Think of it that way," I told him. He tilted his head.

"Uh… Okay…" he went over the toilet, and there was banging. Soldier removed the top to the toilet, and banged on the pipes in return.

"What is the thing saying?" asked Spy.

"It's saying SOS…" he said. Suddenly it made sense.

"That's all I need to know. Thank you soldier," I thanked him. He seemed confused, but accepted it.

"You guys, go to sleep. I have some things to take care of," I told them. It had to be Max. There would be no other explanation.

I got dressed in war gear, and took my weapons. I grabbed an extendable ladder and some hooks, as well as a flashlight, and dashed off to the sewers in the lower area of the war ground.

I slipped through the bars and saw the hole in the sewage grate. I hooked up a lock so that the ladder would stay, and had no chance of falling off while I was here. I lowered the ladder into the sewers, and hopped onto the side paths.

I turned on the flashlight, and walked through, while calling out for Max.

I reached the end of this tunnel, and found a large collection of 4 tunnels running into one room. I slipped through more bars.

I explored the first tunnel to the left, and I saw nothing. I kept calling out Max's name to see if he was still here. It ended at bars that were too tight to get through normally, and even when I did let go of my bag. There was still nothing, but there were toilets running. These must be the blue toilets.

These tunnels were eerie, but I don't know what kind of person would hide out in such a disgusting place.

I market the tunnel I came through with a bullet so that I would know which one I would use to get out of here. It was nice that there were ladders already built into the room.

The next one was also empty. Same thing, and more toilet pipes… What could be located opposite of this area? Possibly the nearby Mann Co. area, but other than GRN, it wouldn't make sense.

I was tired at the last one, getting the late night drowsiness, but I was hoping that this would be the last one.

And when I yelled "MAX?" one time, I heard a voice.

"WHO'S THERE?" asked the Australian echo. My heart stopped in overwhelming joy.

I dashed through the pipes so fast. I had never been more overjoyed in my life.

Once I rounded the corner, my light shined on Max, and he saw me clearly. I dashed, and jumped right onto him, pushing him onto the ground of the sewers. I didn't care how disgusting he looked, or how messed up his clothes were, but I had him. I immediately wrapped my arms around him and gave him a long embracing kiss on the lips.

We were reunited.

…

Alright, hopefully you read that top section about what will happen after this.

If not, I'll just summarize this. I'm going to write two more chapters for different stories, and I am breaking the consecutive chapter line. However, these chapters aren't that long, so it won't be _that _long until this story updates again. Coming in valve time. (Sort of)

There is nothing more, other than I will actually be stalling this after chapter 10, as that is a major point in this story. After some other writing, it will be back. The next time this is going to occur will actually be chapter 25, so you will have a long delay before this long stall occurs, because it will probably be a month before this will update after chapter 10.

Sorry, but that's how this work. As usual, please review or show love by adding this story to favorites or adding to the alert list. I also didn't realize that I had anonymous reviews disabled, so non-members! Get working!

I will be back ASAP! Bye readers!

~DTH~


	10. Chapter 10, Hold It

The Legion of Heroes: A Team Fortress 2 FanFiction. Story 1: Flying High Warriors – Chapter 10, Hold it.

Author's Note: Hey! Not bad time considering I wrote about 8000k words between the chapters. :P

Hopefully the consecutive updates won't be slowed down too much by my new story… but stories take time to write, including this one.

Anyhow, nothing else. This is actually the most critical chapter in the story so far, and there is important stuff in the finishing note.

Enjoy reading!

**Disclaymer: Mmrph hrmph mmph mrph rmph hrmph mmmph! (Translation: I don't own any rights to the TF2 franchise.)**

...

I sat on my bed tapping my foot on the floor. I couldn't fall asleep, and there was no point trying.

Sniper dying… For some reason it's just impacted me too much. I'm used to losing allies, but sniper was different. He's been here from nearly the start, and has been my friend ever since.

Through the first war and from now, he's been supporting me, even if I did wreck our friendship being so oblivious to what had really happened.

And now I have really gotten myself into a pit. I foolishly agreed to the GRN spy that I would join GRN. He informed that we were all to be called by our actual names, so screw that old tradition. I guess it was rather inevitable with the modernization of this war.

What else horrid has happened? OH RIGHT.

THERE IS A LOT WRONG RIGHT NOW.

Not only sniper's death and my agreement to join GRN is causing issues, but now we have cut rations, reduced sleeping time, increased war time, and limited socialization. I have no clue why the admins thought it was good to do this, but I started to realize what GRN was also trying to do. They wanted to have a say in what the admins of the war do, because they never consent with the fighters.

They lay around all day, yelling at each other and doing nothing, writing junk to put in the intel, and trying to come up with completely selfish solutions. They can use all the bullshit reasons they want, **BUT I'M NOT BUYING IT.**

Sure, I did feel disloyal going to GRN, but it feels good to be a rebel. I'll gladly slaughter who I need to make a point to the admins. They can repeal their damn bill, rule 43, and send all the women off. At least that way there will be fewer thorns in my side.

Come to think of it, all this is really bringing out my inner side. The demonic rage harbored within me. I hated women, I hated the war, and I hated a lot of things. I just wanted this ridiculousness to end, and I could live a normal life. Maybe become an athlete.

But one thing is interesting… I've never really been mad at Mann Co. Sure they own the war (or supervise it) and pretty much have the biggest say in all things, they haven't seemed to do anything wrong. The owner, Saxton Hale, doesn't seem to get involved that often…

Well, maybe he does, but how on earth should I know what occurs with the admins? I don't know what private schemes they have or what they do with the war outside of the desert. Does anyone else know about this? If so, what are the outside forces doing about it?

I feel that I have too many questions and not enough ways for them to be answered… Part of the reason I'm joining GRN is because it will help give me answers. The admins almost never provide answers, and I have to go scouting through intels in order to get adequate information.

I just am so furious at the admins… If I could go in there and punch them in the face, I would a thousand times, and I would have some questions for them. Big questions…

…

POV Switch

…

"A question box?" Saxton asked.

"Yes, we've had many complaints that we have not been laying main concerns to rest," the BLU admin responded.

"Concerns like?" the red admin asked.

"'Is something going to stop the war? Will the war end? Are we all in danger? Are you hiding secrets from us?' Saxton, we have to disprove some. And the more that come up, the quicker we need to have them answered, otherwise there will be major problems," the BLU admin explained.

"Yes, but we'll be freakin' overloaded with questions. Piles of the damn things. The answer is no," Saxton said.

"Eh, Saxton, I'd disagree. I see her point in that chaos will break out if we don't get concerns laid to rest. Remember, 'Are we all in danger'? Do you know how things would end up if we don't answer that? It would seem that it would be saying yes if we kept silent. We should definitely set up a question box," the RED admin added. It was rare for the two admins to agree on something.

Saxton still didn't like the idea, but it was a two on one. Saxton would only be overruled if both came to a consensus, and they did.

"Ugh… Fine… Get the damn workers to build a question box in the barracks. If this ends up with overwhelming amounts of questions, it's both of your faults," Saxton said. He pushed the chair away, slamming it into the table. He walked away, mad that things didn't go his way for once. He liked to maintain power and control.

"Thanks Terry," the BLU admin said.

"Yes. This worked better than normal, but this was a one-time thing," the RED admin replied.

"Yes, but this will definitely improve the soldier's stamina. I know this will help," the BLU admin optimized. The RED admin rolled her eyes, and left.

She walked to her end of the building, when she was suddenly greeted by an uncloaking spy.

"You agreed to the question box. Why?" he asked.

"Because you need to give Matt a warm-up. Flood the question box, and get Saxton mad. Sure, I'll be in trouble, but it would be worth it to get that bitch Anne in trouble," she explained.

"A rather controversial decision, but at this rate, we do need BLU to be slowed down more than anything. Our base has almost been discovered twice now," the spy explained.

"I realize this. Now you need to get Matt working…" she said, trailing off into recurring thoughts of the old war, not to mention Antoine…

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No. Just thinking of the old war," she told him.

"Ah yes. You and your relation with the deceased monsieur Colloni…"

"Don't be jealous Horace. You're still the only one right now," she reminded him.

"Yes, but I feel jealous of him. Sometimes I get rather irritated when I think of him."

"I said don't be jealous."

"Shouldn't you be going?" she asked abruptly. Horace wondered why there was an abrupt change in tone, but she was not the one to mess with when she was angry.

"Oui. Au revoir, miss Anni." He cloaked as she opened up the hatch leading out of the building and back into the sewers.

She missed Antoine, but she loved Horace too. What could she do? Poor Terry.

…

I woke up late at night to a light knocking on my door. Well, at least it wasn't furious, intrusive knocking. I slipped on my shirt and answered the door, seeing Matt there. This wasn't normal.

"Matt, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"You need to come with me," he said, very stern in his voice. Normally at this hour, he would be extremely drowsy. Instead, he seemed more awake than normal.

"What's the problem?" I asked, very confused of this sudden need.

"Don't, ask, questions. Just come with me," he said urgently. He had his cap hovering over his face, so I couldn't see anything.

"Matt, please, I need to know, otherwise I'm not going anywhere," I told him, folding my arms. He turned on the lights, and took off his cap. His eyes were bloodshot, and there were cuts all over his face. His mouth was bleeding. I was taken back.

"W-w-what the…?" I asked.

"Come with me," he commanded again. I knew it would be no use… So I agreed to follow him. He sternly started to walk off.

I followed silently, admiring the way he walks. His arms were thin, but I liked that… They swung at his side like motors, not changing pace at all. He didn't have much hair; he probably got a shave cut from the soldier or elsewhere. Once again, I liked that. Long hair seems so chaotic on guys, and they never seem to properly manage it. I have to comb my hair after every fight, when I wake up, and after a shower. They just let it loose or tie it into a tail.

He also didn't have any socks on, and he was in cargo shorts rather than his normal outfit. His shoes were torn, and he didn't seem to be wearing any socks. The wraps on his hands were still there, and his normal BLU shirt.

I stared at his back for a bit, seeing how slender he was. He picked up the pace once we were in the tunnel going to the base, so I had to pick up speed. I felt really sorry for however his face got cut up, and just had an urge to help him. He seemed really stressed out and frustrated. It must be hard for him to cope with losing Max… Like Andrea was…

I started more nervous, constantly looking at his body rather than where he was taking me. I was feeling rather… hot. I knew the desert was a warm place, but not as warm as Florida. I started to sweat unreasonably…

I lost a good grip of myself, starting to walk closer to Matt, even looking at his butt on several occasions…

The next time I realized it, we were in the sewers. Matt must like this area… I was almost directly behind him.

Suddenly he turned around without warning, bumping right into me. I got knocked back.

"What the heck…" he said. My face was red hot from blushing now. I tried to hide it as best as I could, but I had some serious doubts in my head. "What was that about?" he asked with pain in his voice.

"I-I'm sorry, I was getting a bit scared," I feigned.

"Right. _Scared_. Don't give me bullshit. There's a reason for everything," he said. I started getting a bit more nervous. There was a bit more of a strain in my voice.

"I was just- I was just following- com- coming with y-y-you…" I stuttered. He looked at me sitting on the ground.

"Ugh, for fucks sake, get up and stop moping," he whined. I took a bit to calm down, and he remained silent. I looked at him once I stopped breaking up. He was just looking at me, awaiting for me to get a hold of myself.

"S-s-sorry," I said while holding my hands behind my back.

"Well that's fine. I really need to speak with you about something else," he said. "I…" I waited for an answer. I didn't know what to expect.

"I'm joining green." The words struck me hard.

"WHAT? You can't!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry… My rage got the best of me, and I would die if I rejected now…"

"You can't do anything?" He looked rather depressed.

"You see, I have to admit something. GRN would overwhelm any army if we went at them head on. They're too stealthy, hidden, clever, devilish, and messed up. The reason I'm hurt is because I was attacked by a few greens that needed something with me. I chased them off, but got really hurt myself. I don't know why, but I heard them discussing going to rape you," he said, very ordinarily, as if it was something not to care about.

"WHAT! RAPE ME!" I yelled in disbelief. I got extremely mad! Why on earth would they rape me?

"Yes. That's why I needed you to talk with me. It's the last conversation we'll have," he said.

"W-wait, what?" I asked.

"I'll never be allowed to go near any of you once I'm in green. I would probably get killed immediately." My mind was rushing… How could I live without him? He's practically a bodyguard sometimes…

"You can't sneak out or anything?" I asked, hoping for a successful last answer.

"I don't know… If there's any possible way, I'll try, but it can definitely result in a bad ending for all of us." I took a deep sigh.

"Hugh…" I moaned.

"I'm going now." He started to walk off. "Is there anything you still need to say?" I thought for a second if I should reveal my crush. Instinctively…

"No. Just go away…" I moaned. He nodded. I started to cry. Everything was going wrong. Andrea hadn't come back.

"Well, we're almost back," I heard echoing from the sewers. I immediately came over to look, realizing there was a ladder in the sewer grate.

I thought I was hearing things until, I started hearing footsteps… I was getting a bit nervous.

"Hello? *Sniff* Is anyone there?" I called into the sewers.

"Who's there?" someone called back. I could pick up an Australian accent. I thought it wasn't possible.

"Max?" I called, hopeful for some good news.

"Yeah? Who's there?" he asked back. I was happy that he was back, and it helped cheer up my sad mood.

"Laura… Good… You're alive." In a bit, Andrea and Max climbed their way out, holding hands.

"Ah hey Laura. Where's Matt?" he asked. My face's expression dulled after that.

…

I walked away with a slight blush on my face, realizing what had really happened. It was clear that she was trying to hold back her feelings… Hungh…

Still… this weird feeling of bumping into her breasts really made me feel like a pervert. I had only enough knowledge to think she was either 36D, or 36DD…

Wait, why am I-

RRRRRRRGH. I really need to get a hold of myself! I've been so reckless recently… Everything is going wrong for me. I have no choice to abandon my friends, and now realizing that Laura actually has a crush on me screws everything up!

I mean, I don't like her back or anything, but I feel like a complete asshole for just leaving her! Not only am I reluctant join GRN now, but at a bad time too. Finding out that Lau- I mean, sniper has feelings for me, and not to mention Max dying…

I feel sorry for poor An- Scout, without sniper… It must be hard on her knowing her loved one is gone…

*Sigh*

I feel like the worst man in the world.

"Oh, so hard when you can't help but let your testosterone get in ze way?" the spy said.

"W-what the?" I said, _VERY _panicked. Where the hell did he come from?

"Haha… it is okay. It's frowned upon to fall in love with such _attractive _women, but alas, I do not like it. Many women are admired as beauties on this field. You know what happens to them, right?" he smirked. He popped down from the ceiling of the sewers. I knew the answer.

"They get raped," I said coldly.

"Heheh… Yes… You are very smart…" He turned to face me. "I'm surprised no one has brought up the thought to rape Miss Arland yet. After all, she is the 'beaut' of the field." Rape her…

"What are you-"

"I'm not asking you to rape her. Even though you would surely like to, I'm not going to force you. In fact, I'd rather you not. She is an interesting sample of how GRN will flourish," he said, conceiving some scheme in his head.

"What the hell are you even thinking?" I asked, a bit angered from everything.

"You know so much and yet you have no knowledge of everything." He took out a cigarette. "My job is to be the person that tinkers around with everything. A tinkerer. When I do said tinkering, I figure out things. I use these things, and then I maximize their productivity, and manage to become far stronger. The same can be said for GRN; a group of tinkerers." A tinkerer… That was an interesting way to put it.

"So yeah, when do I get in?" I asked, just wanting to get this all over with.

"Hm, you think it's that easy? You did read over the manual, didn't you?" I nodded my head. "Then follow those instructions. Honestly, I think it would be best for you to use the fake corpse, but work your own things out." I nodded, taking note of what he was saying.

"Oh, and I'm not done." I had started to walk off, but I turned back. "You and I both know that Laura has a desperate crush on you. I know much has been made between you, to the point where it seems rather provocative." He laughed to himself. I blushed a slight bit. "Considering how many urges you two may have had, perhaps some information would be of use?"

"Just what the hell are you talking about?" I asked interrogatively.

"Information. On many of you. Perhaps something of interest would be of how endowed Miss Arland is?" He laughed to himself, and my face turned a bit hotter. I was getting more mad than normal. I got close to him.

"Stop it, or I'll fucking punch you in the face," I told him.

"Aww, a bit touchy are we?" He suddenly twisted my wrist, and it cracked in extreme pain. Took an unnatural curl and was limp at my side. I screamed out in pain. "Rule 1. Never counter your master."

I didn't try to get mad. I was curled up on the ground clutching my wrist. The pain was unbearable… not just the burns, but now the bones.

"Unless you don't go to your medic, you couldn't possibly recover from that," he said. I just realized it was my right wrist; my strong hand.

Suddenly, he put his leg on me, and tied a band around my mouth. Everything I said was muffled.

"And how are you able to call for medic when no one can hear you?" He took my hands, and it hurt very badly to just have him pick up my wrist. I yelped in pain. "Aw 'Does zat sting? SORRY.'" He sounded like the medic.

He bound my hands tight together, tighter on my broken wrist. I was crying at the pain now; it wouldn't stop, and it hurt very badly. I felt tears leaking out of my eyes.

"Ahahah… It is so fun…" I kept screaming from pain. "What was that? Let me go? I can't hear you. You'll have to speak up." I was screaming in pain and hatred now… Why is he doing this… Suddenly, I felt the pressure on my wrist lighten up and then release.

I was still muffled, but my wrist no longer had the burden of pain. I didn't feel like moving. I just lied on the ground.

"Yes, but you may have interest in these files. Detailed descriptions of the four of you," he told me, while tossing down 4 files onto the sewer floor. I picked them up with my working hand.

I saw Max's first.

**RED FOUNDATION:**

**EMPLOYEE FILE:**

**Maximillion D. Voncher.**

Age: 34 Height: 6 ft. 1. Weight: Approx. 143 lbs. (Once again! I'm American! Sorry if you're metric!)

Description: Slender with average muscles. Brown eyes. Hindered eyesight due to astigmatism. He seems older than he is with shaved hair and a five o' clock shadow. He has a noticeable cut on his left cheek. He seems to have more chest hair than most men, and his shoe size is 11. He has many cuts, bruises, and scars in various places all over his body. (Everything after this was just unnecessary crap)

History: He was born in Sidney Australia from a ghetto mother. He lived in poverty for his several years in life until he ran away from home and went to live in the outback. He was taken in by hunters and given a firm education on how to hunt and snipe very well. Eventually, he moved to America where he found and volunteered for the war. After the first war, he went along with Matthew Tamolli to live in New York City for a few years until they rejoined the war.

Other: He has a noticeable lust for women, but has a true side to him that keeps him staying polite and calm. It is suggested that he may become easily acquainted to the new war.

It was an interesting document. However, he had already told me about his past, so I knew what to expect from the history. I didn't care too much about the description. I decided to read my own after that.

**BLU FOUNDATION:**

**EMPLOYEE FILE:**

**Matthew C. J. Tamolli**

Age: 21 (What?) Height: 5 ft. 10 in. Weight: 106 lbs.

Description: He is skinny and not too muscular. Blue eyes. He has short cut brown hair. His body is very clean of injuries other than horrible chemical burns on his hands which he keeps wrapped. His legs are the strongest part of his body. His shoe size is 9. He has a genitalia size of roughly 6 inches. This was not recorded. (Pfffft…)

History: Matt is a young, temperamental man with some definite kinks in his past. He grew up as an only child unlike many other scouts, and enlisted in the army at a young age. His violent temper got him expelled from the military camp, so he lived homeless until he enrolled in the first army. After it was over, he went with Maximillion Voncher to live in New York City until he enrolled in the new war.

Other: He holds tradition close to himself, so it may be very hard for him to adjust to the regulations of the new war, specifically women, disassociating himself with them over several encounters with his life. It is unknown what spurs this dislike for women.

H-how was I 21? I thought I was 30… I mean, that's my age… right?

"Hm… Profile none too shabby?" I rolled my eyes, ignoring the taunts he gave me. I picked up Andrea's file.

**RED FOUNDATION:**

**EMPLOYEE FILE:**

**Andrea I. Kramer**

Age: 24 Height: 5 ft. 9 in. Weight: 114 lbs.

Description: She has short black hair tied into a ponytail normally. She has various marks from past experiences all around her body. She has brown eyes. While her body is normally skinny, her legs seem to be a bit more padded than the rest of her body. Her shoe size is a 9. Her brassiere size is 32C.

History: Andrea's history has been withheld, as she does not wish to discuss the story with anyone, nor her mom.

Other: She is an outgoing girl, and tends to socialize well. However, she seems to take things very carelessly.

I finished the file and went to the last.

**BLU FOUNDATION:**

**EMPLOYEE FILE:**

**Laura L. Arland**

Age: 20 Height: 6 ft. Weight: 130 lbs.

Description: Very long blonde hair that goes down to the waist. Blue eyes. Rather lean body, with a slight bit more padding at the waist. Her body is rather clean of any injury marks, excluding stretch marks and a large cut on her back. Her shoe size is 11. Her brassiere size is 36D.

History: As a very young war member, her school years are to be touched upon as hard. For her large breast size, she was often hit on by young men she didn't like. Much of this made her believe that she was a whore whether she liked it or not. When her parents died, she had nowhere to go, so she enlisted in the war.

Other: She easily takes offense to insults, and nonetheless is very mad whenever someone gets a bit attracted to her. She has a sense of passion and loyalty though.

"Heh… Enjoy that one, did you?" I once again, rolled my eyes at the comment. "You must be tired from reading all those papers with one hand." I groaned underneath the muffle of my voice.

"I think this has been enough for now," He came over to me and untied the muffle. I still didn't feel like moving.

"How the hell… am I 21?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked back.

"The last time I knew, I was 30. Explain this to me…" The spy sighed.

"You are sure you don't know anything about your past?" he asked. I tilted my head. "So you don't… Perhaps I should elaborate." He took out his cigarette and lit a new one.

"You were found an orphan. The reason why you were abandoned was because your mother was actually a pregnant teen. She left you up for adoption, and when no one accepted, you were left at an orphanage. From there, you know the rest." My eyes widened.

"Y-you're lying…" I moaned… I was never loved…

"I'm sorry Mr. Tamolli, but it is the truth," he kneeled by me. I was actually crying… I was never wanted… He gave me a pat on the back. "I know you feel unwanted. I've felt it before." I took a deep, hard breath. He stood up.

"You should go… something isn't right…" I started to stand up, when I heard an ominous creaking throughout the sewers. "I SAID MOVE!" Suddenly, the sounds of an SMG ripped through the silence of the sewers. Spy ducked immediately, shooting the man across the sewers in the shoulder. He screamed in pain.

"Agents…" It didn't sound like a sniper SMG, so it had to be agents from a higher power. I heard a knock from the other side of the sewers.

"RUN!" I yelled, I said leaping to my feet. He ran from the spot, and soon the breaching charge exploded. I threw out my pistol, ready to shoot anyone that came.

A group of soldiers jumped out with shotguns and SMGs, and we shot each one. We had to back into a corner, and spy got hit in the stomach by a bullet. He was clutching it in pain.

"You need to go, I'll be able to escape," I told him. He looked at me, and nodded his heads.

"Bastards will get their share…" He poked his head out the corner and shot two of the men. I did the same except killing the rest.

"HOLD IT!" I heard a female voice yell. Suddenly, Andrea ran in from the sewer entrance, shooting at spy. He screamed, and cloaked. She ran around with her bat, spy checking. He uncloaked behind a corner, then grabbing Andrea's bat and shooting her in the neck. She flew back from the recoil, yelling in pain.

"Merde…" he said, realizing who he had just shot. Soon, Max appeared behind my back, grabbing an arm around me, while Laura appeared spraying bullets from her SMG at spy. He dodged them sleekly, then running around, shooting Laura three times. She curled over in pain, most likely dying now.

Max took out his sniper rifle, throwing me aside, and shot spy in the leg. He screamed in agony. He kneeled on one leg, then firing from the hip, spraying bullets around sniper, hitting me in the arm. I was familiar with the horrible piercing pain that erupted from my arm. I clutched it with my hand that was not harmed. Max ran up to him with his kukri, ready to chop his head off.

Suddenly, spy got a shot and knocked the kukri out of his hands. Max charged straight at him, raising a fist.

Spy put up his hand and blocked the shot, then jerking his arm so that he would be dragged and tripped. Now with sniper on the floor, he tried to stab him with his knife.

Max grabbed his leg, pushing his legs off, being able to stand up. Spy tossed his knife into his chest, opening a wound that led him to start bleeding. He yelled and tried to punch him again, with spy turning around him, grabbing his knife, and then stabbing him in the back. Max went down in an agonizing flurry of yells.

And like that, it was over. Starting with hold it, ending with a fall. I was clutching my arm still. I saw spy come over, pick me up, and activate the entire mechanism opening the GRN doorway. None of them saw how to enter. Before I knew it, I was being brought down the GRN hallway, and I was brought to the medical office.

…

POV Switch

…

I ran from the base, hearing gunshots coming from the base. I knew that something was wrong, and that it had to involve team GRN. I had run there ahead of time, packing my gear.

I scanned the base, still unaware of what the source of the gunshots were, and why they were still continuing.

Suddenly, I heard a yell erupting from the sewers. I ran in, and looked around, seeing no one.

When I turned the corner, I saw Max, Andrea, and the blue female sniper, all lying on the ground, dying.

…

My original plan was to beef this chapter, and then I realized that I had reached the objective that I wanted for the plotline for this story. So sorry folks, you get left on a dissatisfying cliffhanger. That said, this story is getting put on hiatus because I have been trucking it for a while. Now that I am 1/5 through this story, I need to take a break, as described in the previous chapter's ending note.

I am going to write 5, maybe 6, chapters for other stories, and then pick this one up again. Honestly, it may be months before I come back to this story.

Sorry folks, but this is it for a good amount of time. I'll be back when everything else is cleared. Please leave a review or fav, and have a good day.

~DTH~

(P.S. I cut it really close with the word count on this chapter. XD)


End file.
